Just Play Along
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Lorelai and Luke partake in some role-playing smuttiness.
1. Blame it on the Glasses

**Author's note:** To clarify right away, no, this is  not the sequel to " _The Past in the Present_." I just had an urge to write some smuttiness for my favorite couple. This story will be a string of M-rated chapters that will each depict Luke/Lorelai in a different type of role-playing scenario, set during the summer after their reconciliation in _Bon Voyage_. I own nothing.

 **Just Play Along**

 **Chapter 1: Blame it on the Glasses**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Luke was moving quickly around the diner during the early breakfast rush... taking orders, delivering plates, pouring coffee. He kept checking his watch, and just before seven, he called to Caesar in the kitchen, "I'll be right back!" He poured a cup of coffee and headed upstairs to his apartment.

He walked over to the bed, where a sleeping Lorelai was sprawled out in practically the same position he'd left her a few hours ago. He set the mug of coffee on the nightstand, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's back and rubbed it lightly. "Lorelai," he said softly.

"Ugh," she groaned in response.

"It's seven o'clock."

"I hate seven o'clock," she muttered into the pillow. "It's one of my least favorite o'clocks."

"You said to make sure you're up by seven, so... come on." Luke pulled back the covers from her body, and she grumbled as she reluctantly rolled over onto her back.

Lorelai groggily rubbed her eyes, smoothed out her hair, then let out a sigh as she rested her hands on her stomach. She met his gaze with a tired smile. "Morning."

"Morning. You sleep okay?"

"Yes… did you?" Lorelai reached for his hand and lightly stroked his palm. "Sorry I kept you up past your bedtime last night."

Luke smirked. "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not," she admitted with a smile. "But it was nice of me to pretend, right?"

"Yup."

Lorelai suddenly sat up in the bed and glanced confusedly around the apartment. "Wait, where's Paul Anka?"

Luke squeezed her hand. "I walked him home a little while ago. I filled up his bowls, gave him a new Penn ball to keep him occupied… he's fine."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side and smiled at him adoringly. "You take good care of us."

"I know." He picked up the coffee from the nightstand and held it toward her. "Here."

"Thank you," she replied appreciatively as she took the mug from him. She inhaled the scent of it, then gulped half of its contents down before cradling the mug in her lap. As she mentally went over the day's agenda at the inn, she let out a groan. "Ugh, I have to deal with my mother's DAR posse today."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Luke said in an attempt to soothe her building anxiety.

Lorelai scoffed. "Fine, really? You're going to stick me in a room with twenty Emily Gilmores and confidently declare that it'll be _fine_?" she asked as she reached up to feel his forehead. "You feeling okay? Got a fever?"

"It will be _fine_ ," he reassured her firmly, then leaned in to kiss her. "You want me to stop by and take a look at that coffee table?"

"Oh, yeah, if you have time. And the pantry door keeps getting stuck." Lorelai paused a moment, then softly added, "And, um, I forgot to mention… the knob on the library end table came off."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "On the drawer I fixed last week?"

Lorelai glanced down at her lap. "Well, um, someone didn't heed your warning about letting the glue dry for 48 hours before testing it out." She lifted her head slowly and grimaced apologetically. "Sorry."

Luke cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "Wow, you're copping to it yourself? You're not even gonna try to pin it on Michel this time?"

Lorelai smiled and shrugged. "I know, my exhaustion is making me delirious. Next thing you know, I'll be trying to convince you that Stephen is the most talented Baldwin brother."

Luke patted her on the leg. "Well, we can't let that happen... come on, get up. I'll make you some pancakes." He took her coffee cup from her as he stood up, then held his hand out toward her.

With a sigh, Lorelai reluctantly swung her legs over the side of the bed and he pulled her up. She tiredly snuggled up against him, resting her head against his chest as her arms circled his waist. "I'm easing into the whole getting up thing," she murmured.

"I see that…" Luke kissed the top of her head. "But you're gonna be late..."

Lorelai suddenly lifted her head and looked up at him. "Oh, hey, don't forget to stop at Sophie's and pick up the gift I ordered for Morey's birthday party on Saturday."

Luke groaned. "Do we really have - "

"Buh buh buh," Lorelai shushed him as she quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "While I'm all for open communication and would love to hear you list _all_ the reasons why you don't want to spend a few hours in the town square celebrating this kind, well-respected neighbor, friend, and customer, I'd rather not deal with it until after I've had some pancakes and at least two more cups of coffee… deal?"

Luke peeled her hand from his face and sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." Lorelai took the cup of coffee from him, finished it in two big gulps, then handed him back the empty mug with a smile. "I'm taking a quick shower." He nodded and kissed her, and she headed toward the bathroom.  
. . . . .

. . . . .

That afternoon, Luke arrived at the Dragonfly Inn with his toolbox in hand, and glanced around for Lorelai from the entryway. Michel was at the reception desk on the phone, so Luke headed back toward the dining room.

He paused at the doorway and glanced inside at the DAR luncheon. He scanned the sea of women until his eyes finally landed on Lorelai standing motionless at the edge of the room with her arms folded across her chest.

He raised his hand slightly to get her attention. When Lorelai saw him, a smile of relief appeared on her face and she quickly walked over to him.

She greeted him with a kiss, then grabbed his shoulders and said, "Listen, I've weighed all the options, and the quickest way for me to get out of here is something that requires medical attention, so I'm gonna go throw myself through a window while you get the car ready to take me to the ER."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

Lorelai squeezed his shoulders and let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on! If I wanna escape from here with the least amount of Emily backlash, we need to figure out something that involves slight bodily harm."

Luke saw the stress on her face and knew he had to try to calm her down. He ran his hand comfortingly down her arm as he leaned in close to her. "Well, the last thing I'm thinking about doing to your body right now is _harming_ it," he flirted in a low voice.

Lorelai's lips curved into a sly smile. "Okay, scratch the bodily harm idea... how about we go to my office so you can distract me from my misery in other ways?"

"But it looks like the misery's winding down," he said, gesturing behind her toward the tables of women chatting over coffee and dessert. "They have cake. Doesn't that mean the end is in sight?"

"They are the slowest cake-eaters known to man!" Lorelai exclaimed in an exasperated whisper. "There must be a new rule in high society about how your dessert must last at least an hour to avoid looking like a glutton."

"Why don't you just go back to the front desk?" Luke asked. "Do you usually stand here and supervise a party like this?"

Lorelai gave a slight roll of her eyes. "No, but Michel and I are taking turns keeping an eye on things today because two servers ended up in tears during my mother's last meeting here."

Luke grimaced. "Oh, geez, really? What happened?"

Lorelai shrugged. "A couple of the ladies were in rare form." She gently pushed on Luke's shoulder and urged him toward the doorway. "Come on, let's get out of here before Emily sees you and - "

"Hello, Luke, what brings you here?" Emily's voice suddenly asked from behind Lorelai.

"Rats," Lorelai whispered under her breath before she turned to face Emily. "Oh, you know Luke... can't keep him away from anything involving the DAR."

"Emily, nice to see you," Luke greeted her, then held up his toolbox. "Uh, I'm just taking care of a few repairs."

Emily shot Lorelai a look of confusion and disapproval. "You make Luke fix things at your place of business, Lorelai?"

"Uh, I don't _make_ him, Mom," Lorelai started to explain.

"You should really hire a professional," Emily continued, cutting off Lorelai's response. "I'm sure Luke has plenty of his own things to do, considering he has his _own_ business to run."

"Oh, I don't mind," Luke interjected with a shrug. "It's just a couple of little things."

"See, he doesn't mind," Lorelai repeated pointedly, patting Luke on the shoulder. "So, I'm gonna go show him where we need his handyman skills."

"All right, but hurry back," Emily insisted. "I need to talk to you about some logistics for the next meeting."

Lorelai forced a smile and nodded. "Mmkay, I'll hurry." She grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him out into the hallway.

Luke felt her nails digging into his arm, and he glanced at her warily. "You okay?"

Lorelai sighed and shook her head. "No, she's been driving me a little crazy today…nitpicking and asking a lot of questions and…" She huffed out another sigh and shrugged. "I don't know…I'm just annoyed."

Luke frowned and rubbed her arm consolingly. "I'm sorry."

Lorelai rested her hands on his firm biceps. "I bet _you_ can relax me. You're always so helpful at relieving my stress in very desperate times such as these." She ran her hands up his arms to his neck as she pressed her lips to his. As she pulled back, she whispered, "Let's go to my office… and if you need a little enticement, I'm wearing that red underwear that drives you crazy."

Luke's body tensed up at the thought and he exhaled slowly. "Lorelai," he muttered her name as he shook his head slightly in an attempt to suggest that it wasn't a good idea. The hunger in his eyes, however, clearly conveyed the opposite intention.

Fluent in reading his eye-language, Lorelai smiled as she took his hand and pulled him down the hall to her office. He didn't even try to resist. She shut the door behind them and he put his toolbox on the floor.

The anxiety she had been feeling moments ago was already starting to melt away. Smiling, Lorelai rubbed her hands together excitedly as she declared, "Three minutes, starting now."

Luke pressed his lips to hers as his strong arms wrapped around her slender frame, pulling her tightly against his body. Lorelai grabbed onto his shirt with both hands and squeezed it in her fists as Luke deepened the kiss. His tongue quickly sought out hers and they began tangling passionately, to which she released a soft hum of approval.

When they finally broke apart for air, Lorelai breathlessly muttered, "We have a minute left, make it count." She tilted her head back and she immediately felt his warm lips on her neck. He drew circles against her skin with the tip of his tongue as her fingers firmly trailed over the muscles of his back. He pressed soft kisses up her neck and across her jaw line to her chin, then lightly brushed his lips against hers.

He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, ignoring the overwhelming urge to kick up the intensity. He knew how quickly these impromptu sessions could escalate beyond their control, hence the introduction of the 3-minute rule… which he realized they were now breaking.

Luke reluctantly pulled back, shaking his head. "We're going into overtime…"

Lorelai frowned with disappointment but nodded in agreement. "Right…yeah, we have to stop."

He took a step back from her and closed his eyes as he rubbed his face with his hands. When he opened his eyes, he exhaled slowly and folded his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't have mentioned that red underwear," he muttered with a smirk. "That's all that I'm thinking about now."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Sorry. Try to think of something else," she suggested. "Ooh, I know, instead of _my_ underwear, think about Marty McFly's purple Calvin Klein underwear in that scene where his mom is hitting on him. That's gotta kill the mood, huh?"

Luke paused for a second to consider the image, then shook his head. "Nope, didn't work."

Lorelai shrugged. "Okay, well, I tried." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And now _I'm_ thinking about how _you're_ thinking about my underwear, and it's kind of turning me on…"

Luke shook his head disapprovingly. "Stop, we _cannot_ do anything in here." He gave a quick glance down at her body as he added, "No matter how badly I want to."

" _How_ badly? Tell me," Lorelai urged.

Luke gently squeezed her waist with his hands. "I will _tell_ you and _show_ you exactly what I want to do... tonight."

Lorelai formed her lips into a pout and stroked his neck with her finger. "You're gonna make me wait all day?"

"Yup." Luke gestured toward the door behind her. "Let's go. Emily's waiting for you, remember?"

Lorelai groaned and made a face. "Okay, now we know what phrase to use as an _instant_ mood-killer."

They exited the office and she led him to the kitchen to show him the broken pantry door. She chatted with Sookie for a minute before heading back to the dining room.

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai went to the front desk to swap places with Michel, who begrudgingly headed to the dining room to supervise the DAR ladies. Luke was kneeling on the floor surveying the coffee table in front of the check-in area, and Lorelai sat down on the couch.

"How's it looking?" she asked.

"I'm gonna check the screws and the bolts in all the legs," Luke replied. "They might need to be tightened."

"Okay." Lorelai nonchalantly stretched her legs out in front of him. "So, I guess I'll just sit here and watch."

Luke's eyes lingered on her legs for a moment before he smirked at her. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"You _know_ what."

Lorelai confusedly shook her head and continued to play naive. "Nope, no idea, sorry. Just sitting here all sweet and innocent."

"You know that we can't go back into that office," Luke said quietly, glancing around to make sure the room was still empty. "So don't try to lure me in there."

Lorelai scoffed. "That's _not_ what I'm trying to do."

Luke cocked his head to the side, clearly unconvinced. "Oh, no?"

"No, I'm not trying to lure you into the _office,_ " Lorelai insisted. "I'm trying to lure you into one of the _empty guest rooms_." She smiled slyly and raised an eyebrow. "Hm, good plan? What do you say?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I said before," Luke replied firmly. "Wait 'til tonight."

Lorelai frowned at his response. "But - "

"Nope, no buts," Luke interrupted her, then pointed to the front desk. "Go hide your legs behind that desk, or the coffee table stays wobbly."

Lorelai stood up with a disappointed sigh. "Fine." She walked away slowly, knowing full well that he was watching, then took her position behind the desk. "Happy? You've got a nice thick barricade from me now."

"Yes, thank you." Luke turned his attention to the coffee table. He tilted it onto its side, examined one of the legs, then rummaged through his toolbox for the tool he needed.

Lorelai pretended to look through some papers on the desk, but found herself distracted by the sight of Luke in handyman-mode right in front of her. It was hard to resist watching him doing any sort of manual labor.

It was only a few minutes before Luke finished up with the first leg and moved on to the second. Before he started working on it, he slipped off his flannel shirt, revealing the black t-shirt he had on underneath.

Lorelai, still watching him from the desk, scoffed loudly. "Oh, come on…now you're just baiting me!" she complained as her eyes locked in on the short sleeves clinging snugly to his firm biceps. "You did that on purpose."

Luke glanced over at her with a snicker. "I did not… it's hot in here!"

"You know those arms are like catnip!" she quietly hissed at him.

"So I should sweat unnecessarily over here just because you can't control yourself around _these_?" Luke playfully retorted as he flexed his arms.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, that's just fine," she said as she held her hands up in temporary defeat. She grabbed her purse from under the desk and started fumbling through it. When her fingers finally grasped what she was looking for, she smiled smugly as she pulled it out.

Clutched in her hand was a pair of black-framed eyeglasses, which she opened up and slowly slid into place on her face. She twirled a finger through her curly hair, flipping it forward over her shoulder, then leaned against the counter on her elbows. "So, how's that table coming along?" Lorelai asked in a sultry voice.

Luke pursed his lips as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're shameless."

Lorelai feigned a gasp. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know damn well those are..." Luke's voice trailed off as he gestured toward the glasses.

"Those are what?" she prompted as she delicately ran her finger along her bottom lip.

"One of _my_ catnips."

"Oh, really?" Lorelai asked with a casual shrug. "I had no idea… I just needed to see better." She pushed on the center of the glasses to move them up her nose. "And now I can."

Luke sighed and turned his back to her, muttering, "I'm focusing on the table now."

Lorelai watched him from the desk with a victorious smile on her face… she knew _exactly_ what those glasses did to him.

It had started as a casual conversation as they walked home from a town meeting. She was wearing her glasses, and he commented that she looked good in them. They flirted back and forth about them on the way to her house, where Lorelai suddenly ran with the idea of a role-play scenario about a naughty librarian.

Luke had usually resisted participating in role-play in the past. That time, however, she was persistent in luring him in and he decided to play along, admitting afterwards that he'd had fun. Since that night, Lorelai had conjured up a couple of other scenarios for them to play out, and Luke willingly participated without protest. He didn't always _say_ a lot - unsurprisingly, _she_ did most of the talking - but he had become a good sport about just going along with her ideas.

Many of the scenarios included her wearing those glasses, and right now, very vivid images of those evenings were running through Luke's head, thoroughly distracting him from the task at hand. And he wasn't the only one in the room thinking those thoughts.

Lorelai had been watching him in a daze from the front desk, her eyes locked on his toned arms at work. She was thinking back to the last scenario they'd played out, when those muscular arms carried her from the kitchen to the living room during a doctor-patient role-play. She stared off into space as she recalled the very thorough physical examination he gave her on the couch.

The phone rang next to her and jolted her back to reality. She picked it up and distractedly answered, "Lorelai Inn, Dragonfly speaking." She paused a moment, then grimaced and stammered, "Oh, yes, you're right...I'm sorry, yes, this is the _Dragonfly Inn,_ and this is _Lorelai speaking_. How may I help you?"

Luke chuckled quietly as he glanced over at her, and she pointed a finger of blame at him. "Your fault," she mouthed to him while listening to the caller on the phone.

While she continued the call, Luke finished tightening the legs of the table, and then repositioned it in front of the couch. He placed his tools into his toolbox, secured the lid shut, and picked it up.

Lorelai had been watching him, and she covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Are you done?" she whispered to him.

"In here, yeah," he replied, and he nodded his head toward the foyer. "I'm gonna check out the broken knob in the library."

Lorelai nodded and returned her attention back to the phone call. She was on the phone for a few more minutes finalizing the guest's reservation, and as she was hanging up, Michel approached the desk with a pained look on his face.

"The meeting is ending and Emily is asking for you," he muttered unenthusiastically.

Lorelai sighed. "Okay. How were they?"

"I am calling out sick next time," Michel huffed.

Lorelai patted him sympathetically on the shoulder and started to walk toward the dining room, then took a detour to the library to check on Luke.

He glanced over at her as she walked into the room. "So, instead of glue, I fixed it with a tiny screw this time, so it's good to go." He jiggled the knob to show her that it was secure.

"Great, thanks," she said appreciatively, then clasped her hands in front of her and rocked slightly on her heels. "So, you're heading back to the diner?"

"Yup." Luke picked up his toolbox and walked over to her. He ran a hand through her hair and then smoothed a finger over the top rim of her glasses. "You look good."

Lorelai smiled and adjusted them on her face. "Yeah?"

Luke gave her a nod of approval as he ran his hand down her arm. He cupped her elbow and pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. As he pulled back, he quietly asked, "Can you leave soon?"

Surprised by the question, Lorelai's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Can you get out of here soon… meet me at the apartment?"

Lorelai smirked and playfully poked his chest with her finger. "I thought Mr. Patient was gonna make me wait 'til tonight?"

Luke pressed a kiss to her neck right below her ear, then murmured, "Well, I'm kind of going crazy right now..." He kissed her neck again, then pulled back to meet her gaze, his eyes filled with desire. "Blame it on the glasses."

Lorelai smiled and tapped the arm of the glasses. "These babies are powerful."

"You have no idea," he muttered as he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "So, can you get away for a little while?"

Lorelai bit on her bottom lip and glanced down at her watch. "Yeah, give me like twenty minutes to get the DAR ladies out of here."

"Go up to the apartment, I'll meet you there." Luke nodded toward the glasses and added, "And, obviously... don't take those off."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and gave him a sexy smirk. "Oh, I wouldn't dare."

. . . . .

A little while later, Lorelai walked into the diner and made her way up to Luke's apartment. The door was open a crack, and she knocked lightly. "Luke, are you in here?"

"Yeah, come in," his voice called back to her. Lorelai stepped into the apartment, locked the door behind her and headed toward the bedroom area.

Luke walked out of the bathroom in just his boxers and a t-shirt. "Hey."

"Hi." Lorelai smirked at his lack of clothing. "Wow, I see we're getting right to it, huh?" She dropped her purse on the floor and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Wait, hold on," he interrupted her, holding up his hand for her to stop. "Don't take anything off yet…"

Lorelai froze momentarily and then slowly pulled her hands away from her shirt. "Ooo-kay," she replied as she eyed him with confusion. "You have something else in mind?"

Luke walked over to her and cradled her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. As they separated, he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. "Um, I was kind of thinking about… uh, what's her name again? Kiki?"

A smile slowly formed on Lorelai's lips. "Kiki, the smart, sexy, sophisticated yet financially-struggling woman putting herself through law school by working as a waitress at a classy gentlemen's club, and who sometimes entertains her bartender boyfriend Biff in the back room during their break?" She inhaled deeply to catch her breath, then asked, " _That_ Kiki?"

"Yup… _her_." Luke kissed her softly then whispered against her lips, "Think she could pay a visit?"

Lorelai smirked and pointed to the armchair. "Go sit down, Biff," she instructed him. "Get nice and comfy."

Luke obligingly walked over to the chair as Lorelai headed to the CD player. She put on Blondie's Greatest Hits, and then slowly sauntered toward him. Luke watched her intently, his hands firmly gripping the ends of the chair's arms. She stood a few feet in front of him with her legs spread slightly and her hands on her hips, displaying an air of authority in her pose that instantly aroused him.

"So, Biff, you having a rough day at work?" Lorelai asked in a breathy, flirty voice.

Luke responded with a nod. "Mmhmm, rough day."

Lorelai tipped her glasses forward to peer at him over the top rim. "You need a little entertaining? Something to distract you?" She seductively ran her tongue across her lips.

Luke sucked in a deep breath of air and nodded as he exhaled. "God, yes."

Lorelai pushed her glasses back up her nose and ran her hands through her hair, wildly shaking out her curls. She pulled up on her blouse to untuck it from her skirt, then slowly unbuttoned it and let it slide down her arms to the floor.

Luke's eyes glazed over the fitted camisole clinging to her curves. Lorelai's hands clutched the hem of it and pulled it up slightly, exposing a few inches of her stomach.

"You want this off?" she asked him.

His blue eyes stared deeply into hers as he declared, "I want _everything_ off."

Lorelai pulled the camisole up over her head and dropped it on the floor. She glided her hands slowly up over her stomach to her bra and cupped the sides of her breasts. She gently pushed her cleavage together and leaned forward slightly. "Like what you see, Biff?"

His eyes remained fixated on her chest as he nodded affirmatively. "Mmhmm."

Lorelai ran her fingertip from the center of her chest down to the top of her skirt, and traced her finger along the waistband. "You want this off, too?"

" _Everything,_ " he muttered imploringly as he instinctively licked his lips.

The neediness in his tone sent a tingle down Lorelai's spine. She turned her back to him, then reached her arms behind her to access the skirt zipper. Luke watched as she slowly unzipped the skirt and pushed it downward until it was a pool of fabric circling her high heels.

His eyes traveled back up her long, smooth legs to the perfect curves of her ass, which, as she'd teased earlier, was covered by the lacy red panties he loved. He shifted in his seat as his erection pushed against the confines of his boxers.

Lorelai put her hands on her hips and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Still like what you see?"

Luke nodded. "Turn around."

Lorelai kicked her skirt aside and turned around to face him. His eyes devoured her body, moving from her glasses to her bra to her panties to her high heels, then back up again. She was throbbing with excitement just watching him and knowing how badly he wanted her. His eyes were dripping with desire, his breathing had become shallow, and the bulge in his boxers was visibly ready to be freed.

Lorelai moved directly in front of the chair and stood between his legs. She braced her hands on his forearms as she leaned forward over him until her lips were close to his. "Do you remember Kiki's only rule, Biff?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled unenthusiastically as he hung his head slightly.

Lorelai put her finger under his chin and lifted his head back up to meet her gaze. "Tell me," she prompted him.

Luke sighed as his fingers dug into the arms of the chair. "No touching until she says it's okay."

"That's right." Lorelai ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders. She leaned close to his ear and nipped gently at his lobe with her teeth. "How badly do you wanna touch me right now?" she whispered.

His body quivered at the feel of her warm breath against his ear, and he groaned softly. "God, you have no idea."

He used to think it was stupid, actually following these little rules of hers during their role-playing. But he soon discovered the intensely erotic element those little details could bring… how incredible the payoff was after this type of extended foreplay.

Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair, and then gave him a comforting pat on his scruffy cheek. "Don't worry, Biff, I'll let you touch me soon," she assured him before pressing her lips to his. He eagerly deepened the kiss, savoring the contact with her, and as she pulled back, she whispered, "I'm already nice and wet for you."

Luke leaned his head back against the chair with a groan. "Jesus." He shook his head slightly and gave her a sly smile. "You're driving me _insane_ … you know that, right?"

Lorelai smirked and nodded. "I do know that. One of my many talents."

He wasn't the only one who was going crazy. Lorelai's heart was racing, her stomach was fluttering with excitement, and every time she let her eyes linger on his boxers, she had to resist the urge to jump into his lap. But she had to take her time, she wanted to prolong the build up and the anticipation.

Lorelai took a few steps back from him. "I think Biff needs to get that shirt off, huh?" He obliged by pulling his t-shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. Lorelai smiled approvingly at his toned upper body. "You're like one of those Greek God sculptures with all those perfect muscular curves."

Luke always tried to play it cool as to just how much he loved hearing her compliment his body. He shrugged nonchalantly and flexed an arm for her. "You like that?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded eagerly. "Mmhmm. And I've got something _you_ might like." She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Luke's hungry eyes watched intently as she slipped the straps down her arms and dropped the bra to the floor.

Lorelai slowly smoothed her hands up over her flat stomach to her chest. She circled her fingers around her breasts, then covered them with her hands and squeezed them, moaning softly as she held his gaze.

Luke shook his head in awe at the sight before him. Those naughty red panties, the high heels, the sexy glasses… not to mention that every noise that came out of her mouth shot a jolt of electricity through his veins. "Come here," he beckoned her with a nod of his head.

Lorelai kicked off her heels, then stepped in front of the chair and adjusted the glasses on her face. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward. "So, Biff… you remember that guy in the business suit I was serving drinks to earlier?"

Luke had learned to just play along with whatever she said, whether he knew where she was going with it or not. "Yeah. What about him?"

Lorelai moved her mouth over to his ear and lightly blew against it before whispering, "He told me he wanted to do _very_ _dirty_ things to me."

Arousal throbbed through his entire body, and Luke swallowed hard. "Oh yeah?" he managed to reply.

"Yeah," she whispered. "But I told him I already have a man to do very dirty things to me… don't I, Biff?"

Luke inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, you do."

"And, if I'm not mistaken," Lorelai continued as she pulled back to lock her gaze with his. "I think he wants to do some of those things to me right now, doesn't he?"

Luke's eyes glanced down at her half-naked body as he replied, "He wants to do those things to you every second of the day." He brought his gaze up to her eyes, sparkling through the lenses of her glasses, and he shook his head in amazement. "God, you are so sexy." His voice was husky and filled with desire, and the arousal that had been simmering in the base of Lorelai's stomach jumped into a full-on boil.

A smile fell on Lorelai's lips and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh, yeah? How sexy… on a scale of one to ten?"

"Lorelai," he muttered desperately, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her for much longer.

"You know, you're not always good at sticking with the character names," she commented, shaking her finger at him.

" _Lorelai_ ," he growled urgently and punctuated it with a low grunt of frustration.

"Okay, right, we'll work on that later," Lorelai quickly muttered, waving off the topic for another time. She joined him on the chair, straddling his legs with her knees, then gave him a nod of approval. "Okay, Biff… go to town."

Luke went from zero to sixty in about five seconds flat. His mouth went instantly to her lips, kissing her hungrily and caressing her tongue with his. His hands roamed everywhere they could… her thighs, stomach, arms, chest, back. Every nerve ending in her overly-aroused body felt like it was on fire.

When they breathlessly separated from the kiss, Luke moved his mouth down to her chest. He captured her breast between his lips and massaged her nipple with the flat of his tongue. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he moved between her breasts, licking and nibbling fervently as her constant whimpers of pleasure fueled him on.

It was a few minutes before he finally lifted his mouth from her chest and pressed it back to her lips. As he kissed her, Luke splayed his hands across her back and pulled her body toward him. She shifted further down his lap until the space was closed between her panties and his boxers, and she moaned her approval as his hardness pressed against her.

"Mm, God, that feels good," Lorelai murmured against his lips.

" _You_ did that to me," he muttered before kissing her neck.

"Well, feel what _you_ did to _me_ ," she countered. "Feel how wet I am…"

That wasn't a command he needed to hear twice, and Luke obligingly slipped his hand down between their bodies. He stared into her eyes as he pushed aside the thin strip of red fabric and ran his finger along her slit, and her body responded with a shudder.

"Oh, Jesus," she breathed. He slipped his finger between her folds and into her wetness, and she gasped with pleasure as he quickly found her clit. "Yes," she muttered. "Right there."

Luke began stroking it gently with the tip of his finger, watching her face as she huffed out soft groans of pleasure. Within seconds, though, he pulled his hand away and she let out a disappointed sigh. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and purred into his ear, "Kiki loves Biff's fingers."

"Biff's got something else he wants to show Kiki," Luke muttered before he kissed her cheek.

Lorelai giggled against his neck and pulled back to look at him. "You have a present for me?"

"Yup." Luke pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then nodded his head toward the bed. "Let's move over there."

Lorelai pushed herself off of his lap, then reached out her hand and pulled him up from the chair. They staggered lip-locked toward the bed, and stood next to it as they made quick work of stripping off their boxers and panties.

Luke gently removed the glasses from her face and set them on the nightstand. "I almost crushed 'em last time," he reminded her.

Lorelai smirked. "Lesson learned, we can sometimes be too rambunctious in bed for eyewear."

Luke guided her onto the bed and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Their hands began caressing and groping each other as they rolled around, their bodies tangling in the sheets as they playfully fought for top spot.

Lorelai ended up beneath him and she gazed longingly up into his eyes. "Biff... I need that present so bad…"

Luke reached a hand down between them to position himself at her entrance. "This one?" he teased as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slit. "You need _this_?"

"God, yes," she muttered as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Luke began easing his length into her, and a content moan poured from her lips as he filled her. "Mm, yes, that feels good," Lorelai breathed as she gyrated her hips against him.

Luke was still for a moment, reveling in the incredible feeling of being surrounded by her warmth. Lorelai dragged her nails from his shoulders down across his back and cupped his cheeks in her hands as she stared up at him with anxious, lust-filled eyes.

Luke began stroking into her, slowly at first but was quick to build up his pace. She ran her hands over his body and thrust her hips back at him as they fell into a fast, steady rhythm. When he wasn't kissing her, he kept his focus on her face… watching her facial expressions, listening to her sounds of pleasure.

When Luke felt himself getting close, he reached his hand down to rub her clit. She whimpered her approval before gritting her teeth as she focused on her quickly-approaching orgasm. It wasn't long before her body began quivering, and her loud moan drowned out the sounds of Blondie still playing in the background. Luke thrust into her deeply a few more times before he grunted loudly with his own release.

He collapsed on top of her, resting his head against her shoulder with an exhausted sigh. They were quiet for a moment as they tried to catch their breaths, then Luke lifted his head to meet her gaze. "God, you're amazing," he muttered, then pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss. "You good?"

Lorelai smiled tiredly up at him, still panting slightly as her forehead glistened with sweat. "Yup." She gently caressed his sides before resting her hands against the small of his back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Luke paused a moment, then narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait, was that Kiki or Lorelai who said that?"

Lorelai smiled and smoothed a hand over his tussled hair. "That was Lorelai telling Luke that she loves him."

Luke feigned a sigh of relief. "Okay, good, because Biff needs to take things slow. He's not ready to jump to that level yet."

Lorelai giggled as she nodded understandingly. "Yeah, Kiki can tell he's a commitment-phobe, but she sticks with him because he's _really_ good in bed."

Luke chuckled. "Compliment accepted on Biff's behalf." He kissed her, then rolled off to the side and settled in on the bed next to her.

Lorelai rolled onto her side to face him and ran her hand over his chest. "So, what made you decide to bring Kiki back?"

Luke shrugged. "She just kind of popped into my head on the drive home, and, ya know…I just thought… I don't know…" He smoothed a hand over her hair. "That was okay, right? That I sprung that scenario on you?"

Lorelai smirked. "Did it look like I minded at all?"

Luke smiled as he shook his head. "No, it didn't. You transformed like _that,_ " he said with a snap of his fingers. "One blink, and you were Kiki."

"Well, she's fun to play," Lorelai replied with a shrug. "She gets to be a little bossy and in charge, but loves to make her man happy." She leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And I like watching you stare at me all desperate to touch me… turns me on."

Luke smiled as he rolled his eyes slightly. "Glad my frustration works in your favor."

Lorelai cradled his face and pulled him into a kiss. "Next time, I think it's your turn to be the bossy one…"

Luke smirked. "If you say so."

. . . . .

 _To be continued…_

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, I'm trying to gauge the audience interest for the smutty stuff on this site, so if you're interested in those types of stories, make some noise via review or private message. And thanks for reading! :)

Also, I am currently on a GG high after attending the GG reunion in Austin, TX last weekend. I was fortunate enough to be able to interact with many cast members (Scott Patterson aka Luke Danes = HOT!), including the amazingly wonderful and brilliant Amy Sherman-Palladino. There are videos from the reunion panel online, definitely check them out if you haven't already! It was a wonderful celebration of the show and its fans. :)


	2. Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:** Thanks for taking the time to let me know you're reading! I really appreciate it! :)

 **Chapter 2: Strangers in the Night**  
. . . . .

. . . . .

Lorelai was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "You almost ready?" she called to Luke in the bedroom.

Luke was in the armchair, drumming his hands aimlessly on his legs. "I've _been_ ready," he called back. "You're the one holding us up."

"Not nice to place blame on others," she called back in a singsong voice.

"It's not blame, it's gratitude," Luke replied. "The later we are, the shorter we're there."

Lorelai gave herself one final look-over in the mirror, then flipped off the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom. "You're gonna have fun."

Luke rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair. "You keep saying that so confidently, even though you know it's not true." He grabbed his wallet from the dresser and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that by me saying it repeatedly, the fates would step in and make it happen," Lorelai explained. "And if the _fates_ don't make it happen, then maybe the _bar_ will."

Luke walked over to her and reached for her hand. "If there's party punch, there's a two-cup limit," he warned her. "After that you start to feel sick… remember last time?"

"I know, I know. I'll switch to something else after the second cup," she promised, then squeezed his hand as she asked, "So, what's _your_ limit tonight?"

"For the punch?" he replied with a snicker. "Uh, none. I'm not going near that stuff."

"No, I mean, your limit for the _party_ ," she clarified. "How long are you gonna stay out there with me before you start to wither away from over-exposure to a fun social environment?"

Luke shrugged and checked his watch. "I give it two and a half hours, maybe three."

Lorelai nodded and placed her hands against his chest. "Okay, I'll take it. You give me two and a half hours of Socializing Luke, then we'll have a fun little private party of our own."

Luke smiled and rested his hands on her waist. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yup. This is your official invitation." Lorelai kissed him softly, then smiled through it. "Clothing is forbidden. Please RSVP as soon as possible."

"Yes, I'll be attending," Luke muttered as he pressed his lips back to hers for a passionate kiss.

As they separated, Lorelai took a step back and smoothed out the front of her dress. "How do I look?"

Luke nodded his approval. "Good."

Lorelai frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips. " _Good?_ That's it?"

Luke shrugged. " _Really_ good?"

"How about amazingly, fantastically hot?"

"Why are you trying to look _amazingly, fantastically hot_ for Morey's birthday party?"

"Uh, in case they ask me to jump out of a giant birthday cake or something," Lorelai replied with a scoff as if the answer should've been obvious. "All eyes would be on _me_ …I need to be prepared."

Things that sounded insane coming from anyone else usually sounded perfectly normal coming from Lorelai, and Luke nodded understandingly. "Right, of course… I should've known."

"Also, I have to look good for whichever guy is the first to arrive at the private after-party."

Luke's eyes widened and he held up his hands in front of his chest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second," he said with a smirk. "When did the private party become an open house?"

"Well, you can't expect me to invite just _one guy_ ," Lorelai pointed out. "I mean, what if you don't show up? I have needs, you know." She patted him on the chest. "So it'll be first come, first serve… I'd get there early."

Luke amusedly shook his head. "Those needs will be fulfilled by me and _only me_."

Lorelai shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I hope it works out that way, but we'll see how it goes."

Luke pressed his lips to hers as he wrapped his arms around her body. She moaned contently as he deepened the kiss, and she gently stroked the back of his neck with her fingers. When he pulled back from her, he breathed against her lips, " _Only me."_

"Only you," she muttered in agreement before pressing her lips back to his for another kiss.

When they separated, Luke brushed some strands of her hair out of her face. "By the way… for the record, you _do_ look amazingly, fantastically hot."

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "Thank you."

. . . . .

. . . . .

The party in the town square was already going strong when they arrived. After stopping at the bar area for drinks, they made the rounds together for a bit before they went off to mingle separately. When dinner was ready, they reconvened and walked to the buffet line together.

Lorelai nodded toward the small group of guys that Luke had been chatting with. "So, what was the conversation about over there… sports and mustaches and such?"

"Yup, the usual," Luke replied.

"Yeah, that's what me and the girls were talking about, too." Lorelai suddenly gasped and patted his arm excitedly. "Ooh, I have gossip!" She glanced around quickly and then lowered her voice. "Gypsy said that she found _questionable reading material_ in Bootsy's car when she was doing his oil change."

Luke snorted a laugh. "What kind of reading material?"

"Let's just say, it's a magazine that you don't get for the _articles_."

Luke smirked and shook his head in amusement. "Not surprised."

"And that led to an interesting discussion about whether or not Stars Hollow even sells those magazines here, or if he had to get it from a neighboring town," Lorelai mused. "Do we sell those here? And if so, is it in a public space or is there some sort of underground ring for the lonely men of Stars Hollow?"

Luke snickered. "How would _I_ know?"

"Well, you _were_ a lonely man of Stars Hollow for many a year," Lorelai pointed out. "If there was an underground ring, you probably knew about it... or maybe you were the _leader!"_ She clutched onto his arm with both hands and excitedly added, "You can tell me, I'll keep your secret!"

Luke smirked. "How much punch have you had?"

Lorelai smiled and held up one finger. "Only one cup, and I'm totally fine. I just wanna hear all about the S.H.U., the Stars Hollow Underground."

"Doesn't exist, as far as I know," Luke replied with a shrug. "Sorry to break it to you."

Lorelai frowned. "Bummer. The town totally needs some sort of seedy mystery."

"Well, maybe you could be the founder of the S.H.U.," Luke suggested. "You could become an anonymous legend in the circle of Connecticut small towns."

Lorelai grinned at him with a nod of approval. "Good idea…we now have a summer project."

They made their way through the buffet line and brought their plates of food over to a table with Sookie, Jackson and the kids.

Lorelai scooped a forkful of potato salad from Luke's plate into her mouth. As she swallowed it down, she pointed her fork at Sookie and said, "Excellent, as always."

"Thank you," Sookie replied, then gestured her thumb toward Jackson. "The amazing things that can be done with perfectly grown produce, huh?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you two are a good team," Lorelai declared.

"So, where's Rory this week?" Jackson asked. "Somewhere exciting?"

Lorelai smiled. "She's gallivanting around the great state of Illinois as we speak. She sent me a picture of a Chicago-style deep-dish pizza that we need to try to recreate because she says it's beyond amazing." She pointed to Sookie and then to Jackson. "This super duper duo can help me with that, right?"

"We're on it," Sookie confirmed with a nod.

"Okay, good." Lorelai pushed her chair back and stood up from the table. "I'm gonna get some more punch. Anyone want anything?"

"We're good for now," Sookie replied. "Thanks, though."

"I can go get it for you," Luke offered. "I could use another beer."

"No, it's okay… sit, eat," Lorelai insisted with an affectionate pat on his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Luke stayed at the table, eating and chatting with Sookie and Jackson. After a few minutes, he glanced out into the crowd looking for Lorelai. He saw her standing near the bar area holding both of their drinks, engaged in conversation with a guy he didn't recognize. He watched for a few seconds before they separated and Lorelai headed back to the table.

"Here you go." Lorelai set the beer in front of him, then sat down in her chair.

"Thanks," he replied, then casually nodded toward the guy across the square. "Who's that guy you were talking to?"

Lorelai picked up the roll from her plate as she followed his gaze. "Oh, that's Morey's cousin Lenny..." She broke off a piece of the roll and put it in her mouth, then added, "He tried to pick me up at the bar."

Surprised, Luke turned his head toward her. "What?"

Lorelai nodded as she swallowed down the food. "I mean, it wasn't a blatant _'hey, you look good, wanna make out?_ ' kind of a thing, but he was persistent in trying to have a conversation with me, and we all know what that means"

Luke set his fork down on his plate and wiped his lips with his napkin. He turned his full attention to Lorelai. "Persistent how?"

"Not persistent in a creepy way," Lorelai clarified, noticing Luke's pursed lips and stern face. "He was perfectly nice."

"What did he say?" Sookie asked.

"Well, first he asked me how I knew Morey, then he asked me how the punch was, then he asked me what time it was, and then he wanted to talk about the weather… you know, just kept trying to keep the conversation going." Lorelai took a sip of her punch, then rolled her eyes and added, "Please explain to me why guys think the _weather_ is a good conversation topic to pick up a woman."

"Because men have no creativity," Sookie replied.

Jackson scoffed loudly to convey he had taken offense to that. "Excuse me, you don't think cross-pollinating fruits and vegetables into _brand_ _new,_ _never-before-seen_ fruits and vegetables is creative?"

"That is _very_ creative, hon," Sookie assured him, patting him on the arm. "But we're talking about verbal creativity. Guys need a good topic to grab our attention if they wanna try to lure us in and engage us and make us want to put out."

Lorelai giggled. "Exactly," she agreed. "If you can't even bring up a topic for us to have an interesting discussion about, no way you're getting some."

Luke glanced warily at the kids sitting between Sookie and Jackson, quietly picking at their plates of food. "Should we be saying that in front of them?"

Sookie nonchalantly waved it off as not a big deal. "They're oblivious when food's in front of them."

Luke eyed them for a second as he sipped his beer, conceding that they did look pretty distracted. He placed his beer back on the table, then glanced over at Lorelai. "So, if that guy over there…"

"Lenny," Lorelai supplied.

"Lenny, right. If Lenny had maybe started the conversation by asking your thoughts on _Harold and Maude_ or something like that," Luke said, randomly picking a movie they'd watched recently. "Then you'd probably still be over there yammering?"

"If I was _single_ and that guy was my _type_ , then yes, I'd yammer a bit on that topic," Lorelai confirmed with a nod. "But since it's a no for me on both of those fronts, there shall be no yammering with said guy tonight. I'd rather focus my attention on someone much more ruggedly handsome and irresistible." She casually bumped her shoulder against Luke's. "Hint, hint… that's you."

Luke smirked at her as he nodded his understanding. "I got that, thanks."

Lorelai leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good."

"Are you guys gonna be at the July fourth barbecue next week?" Sookie asked them.

"Only for a little while," Lorelai replied. "It's my mother's turn to host the annual July fourth party for the DAR board members, so we're invited to that as a swap-out for Friday night dinner next week."

"Do your parents barbecue?" Sookie asked curiously.

Lorelai let out a small laugh. "Uh, no. They will have it catered like it's some fancy gala, and the only hint at all that it's the Fourth of July will be the fireworks that the neighborhood association sets off that you can see from their backyard."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be nice," Sookie said. "Plus, you'll get a Friday night back."

"Yeah, and actually, next weekend they're heading to Cape Cod for the rest of July," Lorelai said. "So, we're gonna get a _few_ Friday nights back."

Sookie smiled. "Better make good use of them before you lose 'em again."

Lorelai rubbed Luke's arm as she replied, "Oh, don't worry, we will."

. . . . .

. . . . .

When they were finished with dinner, Lorelai and Luke mingled through the party for a bit before they ended up on the bench by the gazebo.

"How're you doing?" Lorelai asked as she patted his knee. "Hanging in there?"

"Yup. I'm just thinking about the after-party." Luke glanced at his watch before adding, "Which starts in half an hour."

Lorelai smiled. "You're having a good time, though, right?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, it's all right…"

Lorelai playfully nudged the side of his stomach. "Come on, say it…" She put her palms together and pouted toward him, begging, "Pretty please… admit it."

Luke rolled his eyes slightly as he muttered, "It's been… _fun_."

Lorelai gasped and then smiled brightly. "Ah ha! I knew it!"

Luke smirked at her and shook his head. "Don't dwell on it, or I'm not admitting it again."

Lorelai shook her head. "No dwelling over here. I never dwell. I'm the queen of non-dwellers." She pretended to zip her mouth shut, then leaned back against the bench with a content smile on her face.

"You're mentally dwelling," he pointed out. Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, and Luke nodded. "Much better."

Lorelai reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his. "So, you said you're thinking about the after-party already," she said. "What exactly is going through that head of yours?"

Luke leaned closer to her, lowering his voice. "Well, I was kind of thinking, if you're up for it… that maybe we could start the events of the after-party _now_."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Right now? Like, here, on the bench?" She glanced around before whispering to him, "Luke Danes, are you suggesting we have our first foray into the world of exhibitionism?"

Luke snickered. "No! I meant, I kind of had this idea that maybe it's not _me and you_ at this party right now. Maybe we're _strangers_ that meet each other here…"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Ah, someone's in a creative mood."

Luke shrugged nonchalantly, then nodded toward her. "Maybe. What do you think? You up for it?"

"Of course I am," she replied with a smile, and then nudged him with her elbow. "Look at how you've embraced this role-playing stuff. I think we found the spotlight of the soon-to-be-established Stars Hollow Underground… _Luke and Lorelai's Summertime Role-Playing Project_."

Luke smirked. "Yeah, well, as long as we're the _only members_ of the secret Stars Hollow Underground, I'm in."

"Okay, I'll get us some official membership cards." Lorelai rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Okay, so, we're strangers in the night, two lonely people…can I be anyone I want?"

"Anyone you want," he confirmed.

Lorelai placed her hand on his thigh. "Do you know who you're gonna be?"

Luke glanced down at her hand, then met her gaze with a sly smile. "Not yet, but I know he definitely wants more of _that_."

Lorelai smiled and patted his leg. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go mingle over there," she said, gesturing toward the crowd. "And maybe I'll bump into you later."

"Yeah, maybe you will," he agreed with a wink.

Lorelai stood up from the bench and sauntered over toward the crowd, glancing back at him over her shoulder. They shared a smile, and he watched her intently as she made her way over to a crowd of people and effortlessly inserted herself in the conversation.

He kept his eye on her for a few minutes, his mind running rampant with things he wanted to do and say to her. He was almost thankful when Andrew sat down on the bench next to him and provided a distraction. Luke chatted with him for a few minutes before he excused himself to get a beer from the bar.

Lorelai had been engaging in conversation with the usual crowd of townies while shooting casual glances over at Luke. She saw him watching her from near the gazebo, drinking his beer, probably contemplating when he should walk over to her. She decided to try to motivate him a little bit, and she headed across the square.

Luke's gaze followed Lorelai as she walked across the grass to a table of people he didn't recognize. She gestured to an empty chair, and must've gotten confirmation that it was available because she quickly sat down in it.

"What is she doing?" he muttered to himself as he moved to get a better view of the table. Lorelai was in conversation with the man next to her, and Luke's eyes widened when he realized that it was Morey's cousin who had shown interest in her earlier.

Luke watched them chat casually for a few minutes, with Lorelai subtly sneaking glances in Luke's direction. Luke didn't notice any physical contact between them, which would've set off his jealousy even more than it was already starting to stir. Lorelai finally stood up from the table, said something to the man, and started walking in Luke's direction.

Luke headed toward her and met her halfway. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," Lorelai replied and extended her hand toward him. "Sydney Bristow, nice to meet you."

Luke smirked as he shook her hand. "You, too. I'm Mike."

"So, Mike, how's your evening going?" Lorelai asked.

"Good so far." He glanced past her toward the table at which she had been sitting. "So, is that your boyfriend over there?"

Lorelai followed his gaze, and then turned back to him with a shrug. "He _wants_ to be, but… you know… I like to keep my options open." She glanced past him and nodded to something in the distance. "One of those your girlfriend?"

Luke turned around and followed her gaze to Miss Patty and Gypsy talking at a table. He was smiling as he turned back to her. "A couple of exes, but we're all civil about it."

"Is there a _friends with benefits_ thing going on?" Lorelai asked in a teasing voice. "It's okay if there is, you don't have to hide that."

Luke smirked and evaded the question as he took a sip of his beer. "So, I noticed you kept looking over at me."

"Well, Mike, you'd only notice that if you were staring at me in a stalkery way," Lorelai pointed out.

"Maybe I was," he admitted with a shrug.

Lorelai smirked. "Well, okay, good, that's not creepy at all." She glanced down at his hand clutching the beer bottle and remarked, "You've got long fingers."

Luke held up his free hand and wiggled his fingers. "Yup."

Lorelai took a step closer to him. "I bet they come in very handy in certain situations."

Luke smiled slyly. "Yeah, you could say that."

Lorelai nodded toward the dance floor behind him. "How about a dance?"

Luke glanced back over his shoulder, then brought his gaze back to her. "Lead the way."

Lorelai walked past him, beckoning him to follow her. He placed his beer on a nearby table and followed her out onto the dance floor. Luke rested his hands on her waist and Lorelai draped her arms over his shoulders as they started dancing among the other couples.

"You know, Mike, you're gonna have to try to woo me with more than just some impressive fingers," she told him.

"Really? Because they usually do the trick," he countered.

Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "Nope. You have to put out some effort."

Luke feigned a sigh. "Okay, fine." He glanced up at the sky, then back at her. "So, Sydney… how about this weather we're having?"

Lorelai giggled and playfully smacked his back. "You're off to a _bad_ start, Mike."

Luke snorted a laugh. "What? You look like the type of girl who _loves_ talking about the weather."

"I do?" Lorelai frowned and glanced down at her dress. "It's probably this dress, isn't it? It's giving off a _good girl_ vibe. I should've went with something red."

"So… _are you_ a good girl?" he asked her.

Lorelai shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, maybe… sometimes." She twirled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "But, tonight, I'm looking for someone to make me feel like the _opposite_ of a good girl." She cocked her head to the side and flashed him a seductive smile. "You know anyone who might be able to do that?"

"Yeah, I might know someone." Luke was now proficient enough at this role-playing stuff to realize that she was setting the tone for the night. "What else are you looking for?"

Lorelai smoothed a hand down his neck to his shoulder. "I'm looking for a strong, confident man. You know, someone who knows what he wants, someone who's… _in control_." She nibbled on her bottom lip as she stared up at him with hopeful eyes.

In her daily life, Lorelai was a strong, independent woman who knew exactly what she wanted and was good at being in charge. But throughout her relationship with Luke, she'd discovered the thrill of occasionally giving up control to him in the bedroom. Luke was the only man she'd ever loved and trusted enough to share that desire with, and he had become adept at fulfilling it.

He understood that, for her, it wasn't about him being dominant or rough; it was about him just taking the lead and controlling how the night went. What she loved was the anticipation of not knowing what he was going to do or say, and the excitement of having to go along with whatever direction he gave.

Luke slid his hands from her waist up to the small of her back, and he pulled her closer. "In control, huh?"

Lorelai leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Can you handle that, Mike, or do I have to go find someone who _can_?"

A tingle rushed up his spine and Luke took a deep breath. He exhaled it slowly as he shifted into a different gear. "Yeah, I can handle that. The question is… can you handle _me_?"

Lorelai felt a surge of arousal rush through her body, but she managed a nonchalant shrug. "I guess we'll have to see." She ran her finger softly beneath his bottom lip. "Do these lips feel as soft as they look?"

"Why don't you find out?" he suggested.

Lorelai pressed her lips against his for a gentle kiss, then smiled through it. "They're soft," she confirmed, then pressed her lips back to his for a deeper kiss.

When she pulled back, she rested her hands on his shoulders and gave a quick glance around the dance floor. "So, did you have any more dance moves to show me?"

"Nope." Luke's hands slid up her sides to clutch her ribcage. "I wanna go make you feel like the opposite of a good girl."

Lorelai smiled as her heart started racing. "Mm, sounds fun." She leaned in close and gently brushed her lips against his. "Let's go."

"It's cake time everybody!" a voice announced, jarring them from their intimate moment. Luke and Lorelai turned their heads toward the edge of the dance floor.

Babette was waving everyone over toward the cake table. "Come on, we're gonna sing!" she called.

"Ugh, you're kidding me," Luke muttered dejectedly. "Great timing."

Lorelai took his hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll stay in the back and then make a break for it," she whispered. She led him toward the crowd gathering near the cake to sing Happy Birthday.

As the song was finishing, they started backing away from the crowd. They headed quickly across the street to the diner, rushed inside, and went up the back staircase to the apartment.

As Luke shut the door, he pressed her up against it and kissed her fervently. As he cradled her face in his hands, Lorelai clutched onto the sides of his stomach and moaned softly as he deepened the kiss with passion.

She moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards, and he pulled back to help slip the shirt up over his head. Her hands went to his chest as their lips reconnected, and they kissed hungrily until he pulled back and breathlessly panted, "Turn around."

Lorelai quickly turned around to face the door, anxiously awaiting his next move.

Luke stepped closer to her, pushed her hair aside, and pressed his lips to her shoulder. He sucked lightly on her skin as his hands roamed up and down the sides of her dress. He trailed wet kisses up her neck to her ear, and nibbled gently on her lobe before whispering, "I want you naked right now."

Lorelai's heart raced with excitement as his hands moved to the zipper on the back of her dress. He unzipped it quickly and stripped it off of her, then unclasped her strapless bra and let it fall to the floor.

Lorelai pressed her palms against the frosted glass window of the door as he gripped the waistband of her thong and pulled it down her long legs. She stepped out of her panties and kicked off her wedge sandals, then remained facing the door as he stood behind her.

He placed his hands at the back of her knees, then slid them up her legs, over her perfect round cheeks and up her back. He moved them to her breasts and squeezed them gently, which evoked a soft hum of approval from Lorelai. He kissed the crook of her neck as his fingers grazed her nipples, causing her body to pulsate with arousal. When he took her nipples between his fingers and gently tugged at them, a loud moan escaped her lips.

"You like that, huh?" Luke muttered against the soft skin of her neck.

"Mmhmm," Lorelai replied with an eager nod as she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

Luke gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then asked, "What about this…you like this, too?" He slid one hand slowly down over her stomach and slipped it between her legs, pressing his palm against her sex.

Lorelai let out a gasp as her body shuddered with pleasure. She closed her eyes and hung her head forward as she muttered, "Oh, God."

Luke began moving the tips of his fingers across her folds deliberately slowly. "Is that a yes? You like these fingers down here?"

"God, yes," she muttered, her eyes still clenched shut as she focused on his painfully-gentle ministrations. She craved more pressure, longed for him to separate her folds and dip one of those fingers into her wetness. She bucked her hips a little as she tried to get more friction against his hand, but he pulled it away from her, resulting in a frustrated sigh as she opened her eyes.

Luke clutched her waist from behind and pressed himself up against her body. "Did you want one of those long fingers inside of you?" he murmured against her ear. "Is that what you wanted?"

Lorelai's hands were still braced against the door in front of her, her legs having effectively turned to jelly. "Yes," she panted through her heavy breathing.

"Sorry, Sydney," he whispered. "I've got something else in mind." He reached for one of her hands on the door and turned her around to face him. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily as they moved across the room toward the bed.

Lorelai smoothed her hands over his chest and abs as they kissed, trying to feel every inch of his toned upper body. When she finally broke the connection to catch her breath, she pressed rough kisses to his neck and purred, "Tell me where you want me."

Luke nodded toward the bed. "On your back."

Lorelai kissed him before she climbed on the bed and situated herself with her head resting against the pillow. She watched him as he toed off his shoes and removed his socks.

Luke stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips. "Spread your legs," he directed her.

That sexy, confident tone of voice was enough to make Lorelai's body quiver with arousal. As she inched her feet apart, her thighs separated and gave him a tantalizing view that he couldn't get enough of.

Luke felt his cock twitch as the words were leaving his mouth. "Touch yourself," he told her.

Lorelai's heart started racing…every word out of his mouth was driving her crazy. She locked her gaze with his as she moved her hands to her chest and squeezed her breasts. She inched her hands downward and caressed her flat stomach, trailing her finger in a circle around her navel. "This is what you wanted, right?" she teased. "Some sexy stomach-rubbing?"

Luke smirked and shook his head. "Nope." He folded his arms across his chest and nodded toward the apartment door. "Show me what you wanted me to do to you over there."

Lorelai shot him a devilish smile as she moved a hand between her legs. Her body throbbed with excitement as she rubbed her palm against her lips. She traced a finger along her slit and then dipped it between her folds, moaning softly as it sank into her wetness. "Oh, my God," she muttered.

She wasted no time moving her finger to her clit, and Luke watched intently as she put on a show for him. She was staring into his eyes, moaning softly, seductively running her tongue over her lips. His gaze shifted between her face and her hand as his growing erection pressed against its confines.

As her stimulation increased, he noticed her focus shift from trying to allure him to trying to climax. When she closed her eyes and started rubbing her clit more frantically, Luke kneeled on the bed between her legs and gently pulled her hand away from her body. "Okay, that's enough…"

Lorelai's eyes snapped open and she whimpered, "But I'm so close!"

"Yeah, I know," Luke replied as he lowered himself onto his elbows between her legs. He hooked his arms around her thighs, pulling them wider apart as he dipped his head to her sex. He ran his tongue along her folds, and she instinctively grabbed onto his hair as she moaned loudly.

His lips and tongue went to work on her clit, making her squirm and buck her hips as she quickly tumbled toward the edge. As the pleasure rushed through her body, her back arched up off the bed and her moans filled the room.

Luke sat back on his knees as Lorelai panted to catch her breath. She stared up at the ceiling in a content daze for a moment before she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "You look pretty smug for someone who only did a minute of the work," she said with a smirk.

Luke smiled as he gently rubbed her leg. "It was a damn good minute of work, though."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll give ya that." She sat up, brushed her hair away from her face, then crawled across the mattress to him.

Luke cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. He pulled back slightly and traced his finger in a circle around her lips. "Time to show me what you can do with this mouth."

Lorelai smirked. "Gladly."

Luke climbed off the bed and stood at the foot of it, and Lorelai sat at the edge directly in front of him. She immediately began undoing his belt and his pants. She pulled his zipper down and pushed both his pants and boxers to his ankles, then he kicked the clothing aside.

She wrapped her hand around his hardness, and held his gaze as she glided her tongue along his length from base to tip. She repeated the process a few times, evoking small grunts of pleasure from him.

Holding the base of his shaft, she swirled her tongue over his head before she wrapped her lips around him and drew him into her warm mouth. She moved her lips down a few inches and then pulled back up, giving his head another swirl with her tongue before making her descent again. Luke tangled his hands in her hair as she began moving her lips up and down his length in a steady rhythm.

"Oh, my God, you're amazing," Luke muttered. He alternated between watching her intently and staring up at the ceiling in a concentrated effort to think about _anything else_. He squeezed fistfuls of her hair between his fingers as he continuously muttered words of encouragement. She would occasionally glance up at him and make eye contact, a sight he found so sexy that he'd have to quickly look away.

A few minutes passed before Lorelai released him from her mouth, and Luke's breath hitched when she moved to his balls. "Oh, my God," he muttered as he exhaled a deep breath of air. Her mouth quickly went to work, eagerly licking and sucking while Luke bit down on his lower lip to try to control himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

He rubbed her shoulder and softly muttered, "Hey?"

Lorelai pulled back and glanced up at him… his chest was heaving, his eyes were heavy with desire, and she knew exactly what he wanted. "How do you want me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hands and knees," Luke quickly responded.

Lorelai quickly fell backwards onto the bed, then rolled over onto her stomach. She pushed herself up on all fours, and he positioned himself on his knees behind her. With one deep thrust, he was buried completely inside of her and a long moan poured from her lips.

He grabbed her shoulders and starting pushing into her at a pace that had undoubtedly caused heart attacks in older or less-healthier men. The intensity caught her off guard at first, but she locked her arms firmly to steady her body against his powerful thrusts. She hung her head down and whimpered loudly with pleasure as he gave her everything he had.

It wasn't long before Luke exploded inside of her with a loud grunt. He held himself deep in her warmth until his release had finished, then pulled out of her with a soft groan. Lorelai fell forward onto the mattress and he collapsed next to her, smoothing his hand affectionately over her back as he heaved to catch his breath.

Luke moved closer to kiss her, then brushed some strands of hair out of her face. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" he panted breathlessly.

Lorelai smiled. "In a good way, right?"

"In a _damn good_ way." He kissed her again, then rolled over onto his back and held open his arm in invitation. She cuddled up against him and rested her head on his chest.

They lay silently for a few moments before Luke cleared his throat and said, "You know, that was kind of a cruel move you made at the party… talking to that guy like that."

Lorelai craned her neck to look at him, trying to tell if he was upset. "Why? I figured you could take it, it was just part of the game." She frowned apologetically. "Were you getting into super crazy jealous mode?"

"No, not cruel to _me_ ," Luke clarified, then added, "Well, I mean, yeah, I got a little jealous knowing he wanted you, but it was more cruel to the _guy_ … you were leading him on."

The concern on Lorelai's face melted into relief, and she smiled at him. "Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ evil," she said. "He had mentioned earlier that he worked at an electronic store, so I went over and told him I needed gift suggestions for my boyfriend. I was very clear about the _boyfriend_ part, I left nothing open to interpretation." She ran her hand across his chest and added, "By the way, he says the new iPhone thing is kind of a big deal and we should get one."

"Good to know," he muttered unenthusiastically.

Lorelai glanced over at the clock. "We have to get back to the party. Or at least, _I_ do, anyway."

Luke groaned. "What? Why?"

"We didn't say goodbye to anyone," Lorelai reminded him. "One of us should at least go back and do that."

"Go back to the party just to say goodbye?" Luke rolled his eyes. "Do you realize how crazy that sounds?"

"It's rude, though. We didn't even say goodbye to Morey."

"Look, people saw you drinking the punch, right?" Luke asked her. "So, by now, if anyone has noticed that we're gone, I'm sure they assume that you got sick on the punch and I took you home." Under his breath, he added, "Not like it hasn't happened before."

Lorelai playfully nudged him in the side. "Hush, you."

Luke chuckled. "I'm just saying, no one would think twice about it."

"Okay, fine, we'll go with the punch story," she conceded. "But I still have to get home to Paul Anka, so now I'm gonna have to sneak past the party so they don't see me and realize that I'm not really sick." She sighed. "This is getting complicated."

"I'm parked in the back alley, I'll drive you home," Luke said. "No one will see us, but you can try to look sick in the car, just in case." He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's relax for a little bit."

Lorelai reached for his hand and stroked his palm. "You know, you didn't really show me how skilled these fingers of yours are. Guess we'll have to save that for another escapade of the Stars Hollow Underground."

"Guess so," he agreed.

Lorelai smiled and pressed a kiss to his hand. "Hm. I think I'm gonna love our summer project."

. . . . .

 **To be continued…**

. . . . .


	3. Fourth of July Festivities

**Chapter 3: Fourth of July Festivities**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

Luke pulled his truck off the highway at the Hartford exit and continued the drive toward Lorelai's parents' house. It was the Fourth of July, and after a brief stop at the Stars Hollow barbecue in the town square, they were now headed to Emily and Richard's for their July 4th party. This would be the last gathering there before the elder Gilmores went to Cape Cod for a month.

Lorelai was fiddling with the knob of the truck's radio, trying to find a station that didn't have static in the background. She finally gave up and turned it off with a sigh. "Your truck always gets super static-y when we hit these Hartford back streets."

"It knows we're approaching a dangerous territory," Luke replied with a smirk. "It's warning us to turn around."

Lorelai smiled and gave the dashboard an affectionate pat. "Good boy. We've trained you well." She was quiet for a second, then hesitantly said, "So, I kind of volunteered you for something…"

Luke glanced at her warily. "What kind of something?"

"Well, Sookie and Jackson were talking about maybe getting bunk beds for the kids, and Jackson was saying he might need help putting that together," Lorelai explained, then smiled as she rubbed his shoulder. "So I may have suggested the handiest person I know… is that okay?"

Luke nodded toward her. "Yeah, that's no big deal, I'll help him out."

Lorelai smiled and affectionately ran her fingers down his cheek. "You're nice."

"So, was that the thing you wanted to tell me before?" Luke asked.

"What thing?"

"When we were leaving Stars Hollow, you said you had some town news to tell me later," Luke reminded her. "Before you started talking about your phone call with Rory."

Lorelai winced slightly. "Oh, yeah, _that_ news… I'll tell you that _later_ later. Like when you're not operating a vehicle."

Luke looked over at her with intrigue. "Why? What's going on?"

Lorelai put her hand on his arm. "Okay, I'll tell you - but promise to keep your eyes on the road and to not make any sudden movements."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Okay, well… Babette told _me_ that Miss Patty told _her_ that East Side Tillie _thinks_ she overheard Taylor talking about possibly charging an admittance fee for town meetings. You know, to help raise a little more money for town renovations and stuff." She grimaced in preparation for his reaction.

Luke jerked his head toward her with wide eyes. "What?!"

Lorelai quickly pointed to the windshield. "Hey! Eyes on the road!"

Luke obliged as his face reddened with anger. "He can't do that! That would be like us _paying him_ just to get information about our _own town_ \- are you kidding me!"

Lorelai raised her hands innocently. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

"Sorry," he muttered, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down. A few seconds later, he picked up steam again. "I mean, really, does he think that'll work? It'll just make people give up on going to those stupid meetings! They're not gonna _pay_ to listen to him yammer on!" He paused a second, then sighed. "No, they probably will. Some of those people are so brainwashed that they're gonna do whatever Taylor tells them to do..."

As he was ranting, something caught Lorelai's eye in the sideview mirror. "Uh, Luke?" she interrupted.

"I mean, how did it get like that? When did the town suddenly decide to just go along with whatever he says? He can't just - "

Lorelai patted him on the shoulder. "Hon, I think you're getting pulled over..."

Luke's rambling stopped abruptly. "What?" He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw flashing police lights in the distance. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

"You're going like 12 miles an hour, so speeding's out of the question," Lorelai said. "Can they get you for anti-speeding? Are you going too slow?"

"I don't know." Luke pulled the truck over to the side of the road, but as the police car neared, it kept going past them and sped down the road. "Oh, thank God. He just wanted a clear path."

"Guess he had more important fish to fry than you driving like a snail," Lorelai remarked.

"Probably some drunken Fourth of July antics going on somewhere." Luke pulled back onto the road and they continued toward Emily and Richard's house.

"Don't worry about the Taylor stuff," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I mean, it's just a rumor, it might not even be true."

"It better not be," Luke muttered.

They were both quiet for a few seconds, then Lorelai said, "We should really do a cop scenario sometime."

Luke looked over at her with confusion. "What?"

"Role-play," Lorelai said as she raised an eyebrow. "You could be a cop and I'd be some sort of lawbreaker… it would be hot."

Luke smiled slyly and gave her a wink. "Yeah, it would be."

"I could pick up a pair of fake handcuffs," Lorelai continued. "You could arrest me… take me to prison, check me for contraband." She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Oh, wow, this could be fun."

Luke smiled at her with a nod. "Yeah, sounds like you've got it all worked out in your head."

Lorelai suddenly gasped. "Oh, my God, we could get you a cop uniform! _That_ would be hot."

Luke snickered. "I am _not_ wearing a uniform."

"Aw, come on, Luke," Lorelai pleaded. "You would look so good! It would give a whole other dimension to the role-play and really let you get into the character."

"I get into them just fine without the costumes," he countered.

"I know you do," she quickly agreed with a nod. "You're great. It would just be something different to add to the fun."

"I'm good, thanks."

"How about if you wear a cop uniform just _one time_ for me, and then I'll let you pick out an outfit for _me_ to wear? Anything you want," Lorelai offered, then mulled aloud, "I wonder where that maid outfit is that I used to have…"

"I'm fine with you just being _naked_ ," he told her. "That's the end game after all, isn't it?"

"I might have thrown it out when we broke up," she added sadly.

"Lorelai, are you listening to me?" Luke asked. "Do not go out and buy extra clothing for me just to take off. It's pointless."

"So, you're saying all those cute negligees and sexy little outfits I wear for you are pointless, too?" Lorelai asked pointedly. "Because you sure as hell seem to like _those_."

"Oh, look where we are," Luke declared as he pulled up to the Gilmore house. "The topic ends here."

"For _now_ ," Lorelai added, and then playfully poked him on the arm. "But we are finishing this later, bucko."

. . . . .

. . . . .

Later at the party, Lorelai wandered into the living room looking for Luke. He'd gone to the bar while she had gone to the bathroom, and they were going to meet up in the foyer. Since he hadn't returned yet, she was worried he'd been cornered into a conversation from which he needed rescuing.

Sure enough, she spotted him by the fireplace with a couple of Emily's friends. Lorelai could spot the discomfort a mile away as he attempted to look interested in the conversation.

Lorelai walked over to them and patted Luke's arm. "There you are! I thought you were getting me a drink, I'm dying of thirst." She smiled politely at the women. "Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting. Is he talking your ear off? He can be so chatty sometimes."

One of the women chuckled and waved her off. "Oh, no, he's a delight!"

"Aw, good," Lorelai said, nudging her shoulder against Luke's. "You hear that, hon? You're a delight."

"Yup, I heard it," he muttered through his forced smile.

"How about we go get those drinks?" Lorelai said. "Excuse us, ladies." She took Luke's hand and pulled him toward the bar area. When they were out of earshot of the women, she smiled at him and said, "You're welcome."

"Thank you," he said appreciatively before he kissed her cheek.

"I got your back," Lorelai assured him. They ordered their drinks from the bartender, and as they waited for them, she asked, "So, what was Luke Danes doing over there that got him called a _delight_ by the upper society ladies?"

Luke shrugged. "Oh, you know… just laying on the charm."

Lorelai smiled and smoothed her hand down Luke's tie. "Well, you look _really_ good," she said softly. "So I can only assume that they propositioned you."

Luke smirked. "Yeah, but I turned 'em down." He gave a nod toward her and added, "You look good, too."

"Yeah?" she asked with a small smile.

"Always."

Her smile widened and she kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Once they had their drinks, they turned to face the crowded room. "Okay, we should probably mingle a little more with other people instead of just with each other so my mother doesn't yell at us for violating party socialization protocols," Lorelai said. "That being said… do we hit up the guys out on the patio or the ladies in the sitting room?"

"Guys," Luke replied.

"But remember, these are not ' _sports and cars'_ guys," Lorelai reminded him. "These are ' _stocks and bonds'_ guys."

Luke grimaced. "Right." He glanced around the room, then craned his neck to look into the sitting room across the foyer. "Is there anyone here under sixty?" he whispered.

"Just the servers," Lorelai replied. "Ooh, maybe we could start up a game of poker with the waitstaff in the basement, that could be fun."

Luke smirked. "Your mother would go insane."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "All the more reason."

Luke sipped his beer, then gestured toward the back patio. "Let's go out there for a minute, see what the topic is… maybe it won't be so bad."

They headed toward the back door and walked out onto the patio. Within five minutes, they were walking back into the house. "Oh, my God," Lorelai muttered, shaking her head disappointedly. "What kind of party conversation includes repeated use of the phrase _intangible assets_?"

"Apparently, the same one that includes talking about _corporate sustainability_ ," Luke replied before gulping down half of his beer.

A waiter stopped in front of them with a tray of crab puffs. As Lorelai selected one, she eyed his nametag and said, "Hi, Mark… quick question…do you play poker?"

Luke took her by the elbow and pulled her away from the waiter. "Stop it. You're not starting an underground poker tournament."

Lorelai frowned at Luke, then called over her shoulder, "Bye, Mark." She popped the crab puff into her mouth as Luke led her to the front sitting room.

They stopped at the entrance of the room and eyed the groups of people scattered around it. "Hey, who was that one guy we talked to a lot at that party a few years ago?" Luke asked. "Remember, he was talking about fishing and… you know, normal things."

Lorelai pursed her lips as she tried to remember, then declared, "I'm pretty sure that was a parking attendant."

"Really? Are you sure?" Luke hesitantly glanced toward the front door. "Did you see him out there tonight?"

Lorelai smirked. "If I can't play poker with the servers in the basement, you can't hang outside with the valet. We'll have to entertain ourselves, party socialization protocols be damned." She linked her arm though his and led him over to the couch.

They sat down and Lorelai surveyed the room. "Okay, if my mother comes in, we're sitting alone away from her friends because Bitty, Pitty, and Missy all tried to seduce you, and now you feel uncomfortable. Got it?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "No way." He finished his beer and set his empty glass on the coaster on the coffee table. Within seconds, a waiter appeared out of nowhere to retrieve the glass and then disappeared just as quickly. Luke's eyes widened and he glanced at Lorelai. "Wow. They're even faster than usual."

"They must be getting paid by the glass this time," Lorelai mused before taking a sip of her wine. "Okay, let's distract each other for another…" She paused to glance down at her watch, then finished, "Hour-ish. I think that'll meet my mother's minimum requirement for party attendance. We'll leave a little after the neighborhood fireworks."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"We can entertain the other party guests by reenacting scenes from patriotic movies," Lorelai suggested. "You be Benjamin Martin, I'll be Ron Kovic."

"We're doing two different movies at the same time?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I have a feeling that no one at this party knows either movie, so we can make up whatever movie-hybrids we want."

"Oh, I think I know what you should do to pass some time," Luke said.

"What?"

"You could go around and get everyone's opinion on the finale of the Sopranos," he said, barely able to get the sentence out before an amused smirk formed on his lips. "Good idea?"

Lorelai huffed out a frustrated sigh and threw an arm in the air. "Why would they just cut to black like that?" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "It made no sense at all! _Why_ would they do that?"

"Okay, shh, shh," Luke hushed her, motioning with his hand for her to lower her voice. "Don't go into your whole rant right now."

Lorelai scoffed. "You're the one that provoked me on purpose for your own amusement... _again_!"

"I know, sorry, my mistake," Luke replied, patting her on the leg. "Wrong place, wrong time. I forgot you have no volume control when you're ranting about this."

"I can't believe they did that," Lorelai muttered. "How are we supposed to know what happens next? There's no closure."

"It's been almost a month," Luke pointed out. "Time to let it go."

Lorelai shook her head. "Nope, never, I will _never_ let it go. This will bug me forever. People will be debating that ending for the rest of eternity."

"Okay, well, let's think of a new topic for now."

Lorelai moved closer to him and twirled a finger in the curls of hair at the nape of his neck. "We could go back to our unfinished topic of me wanting to see you in a cop's uniform," she suggested.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Uh, no. Now's definitely not the time."

Lorelai continued to play with his hair. "I'm actually surprised we haven't done the cop thing before. Seems like a common scenario that people act out, don't you think?"

"Okay, guess we _are_ having this conversation right now," Luke muttered. He glanced around the room at the groups of people chatting around them to make sure none were in earshot.

Lorelai finished her wine, set the glass on the coffee table, then lowered her voice. "Maybe you're a security guard at the mall or something, and you think I'm shoplifting…" She paused as a waiter swooped in to clear her empty glass from the table. Once he was gone, she continued, "And you have to take me to a special private backroom to search me from top to bottom." She smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him. "That'd be fun, huh?"

Luke pursed his lips and quietly said, "Can you remind yourself where we are right now? You can't put thoughts like that in my head."

Lorelai glanced around the room, then brought her gaze back to him. "What, is this not an appropriate setting in which to talk about you strip-searching me?"

Luke let out a defeated sigh. "Forget it, I'm going out on the patio," he declared as he stood up from the couch.

Lorelai gasped and grabbed his hand. "No, wait, I'll stop, I promise. Sit back down." She looked up at him with a pout. "Please?"

Luke took a deep breath and sat back down next to her. "Be good," he warned.

"Well, why don't _you_ initiate a discussion, because I'm not sure what the Luke-approved topics are." She folded her hands innocently in her lap and batted her eyelashes. "Go ahead... best behavior over here."

Luke sighed softly, pondered for a moment, then said, "Well, we have Friday night free… let's talk about that."

Lorelai smiled. "We should spend that time wisely."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug, then gasped. "Ooh, I know! Didn't you wanna try that new ice cream place in Bridgeport with the unlimited toppings bar?"

Luke smirked as he replied, "Um, no, that was _you_."

Lorelai feigned confusion. "Are you sure? I could've sworn _you_ were dying to try it."

He smiled amusedly at her fake naiveté. "We can do that if you want. Maybe try that new seafood place by the marina for dinner first?"

"Ooh, and can we go hang out on the boat for a little while?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

Luke nodded. "If you want."

Lorelai's eyes widened as a smile slowly formed on her lips. "Ooh, you would look so - " She cut herself off and abruptly covered her mouth with her hands.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her behavior. "What?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Nothing," she responded, the word muffled through her hand still clasped over her mouth.

Luke cocked his head to the side. "Lorelai."

Lorelai slowly removed her hand from her mouth. "I can't say it," she whispered. "It's in relation to a topic that you have deemed inappropriate for this environment."

"Ah. Save it for the car, then."

"Okay," she agreed. "Remind me on the way home to describe the pirate costume I'm picturing you in for a nautical role-play."

Luke groaned. "Forget it. Not happening, no way, no how."

Lorelai frowned. "Aw, come on, Luke."

Luke leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. "Look, you want me to pretend to be a cop? I'll be a cop. You want me to act like a pirate? You can call me Jack Sparrow. But I draw the line at dressing up, okay? End of story." He folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from her.

Lorelai knew when to stop pushing him, and she quickly abandoned the topic. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry…no costumes for you." She moved closer to him, put her hand on his chin, and gently turned his face toward her. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then whispered, "I won't bring it up, I promise."

His expression softened and he nodded. "Thank you."

Lorelai kissed him again, then reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his. "But you really wouldn't be opposed to one on _me_ , right?" she asked him. "I mean, just because you don't wanna partake in the costume fun doesn't mean I can't, does it?"

Luke's eyes glazed over for a second as images of her in various outfits flashed in his mind. As he shook his head slightly to bring himself out of his daze, he squeezed her hand affectionately. "Fine. If you feel some strange need to dress up, then no… I won't be opposed."

Lorelai smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You'll play along?"

"I'll play along," he confirmed.

Lorelai's smile widened. "Okay, good. Maybe _I'll_ be a cop, then."

"Be a cop?" Emily's voice repeated behind them. "What does that mean?"

Startled, Lorelai jumped and quickly turned toward her mother. "Mom! Hi!" Lorelai shifted in her seat as she tried to inch herself away from practically being in Luke's lap. "We were talking to people, I swear. We just got tired and needed to sit down because - "

"Nice party, Emily," Luke interrupted, knowing it was best to prevent whatever lie Lorelai was about to tell. "The food is great."

"Thank you, Luke," Emily replied, then glanced suspiciously at Lorelai. "What were you talking about, being a cop?"

Lorelai glanced at Luke, who started fidgeting with his tie. She cleared her throat and said, "Oh, you know, for when we go to that... um, Halloween party." She grimaced slightly as she realized October was three months away, then added, "Stars Hollow likes to plan ahead."

Emily let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were thinking of becoming a real police officer… which would be absolutely _absurd_."

"Oh, yes... absurd, completely," Lorelai agreed with a fervent nod. "Nope, no potential law enforcement careers on the horizon here, Mom."

Emily beckoned for Lorelai to stand up. "Come with me for a minute, Lorelai. I want to introduce you to Clarice Kensington," she said. "Her daughter is getting married next year and she's looking for a location for her wedding shower. I suggested the inn, I want you to come tell her about it."

"Oh, okay, sure." Lorelai glanced over at Luke and patted his knee. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't you dare start a poker game without me."

Luke smirked. "I'm gonna get another drink."

As Emily and Lorelai headed toward the back of the house, Luke walked to the living room to get another beer from the bar. Once in hand, he headed to the dining room, where he surveyed the platters of food on the table. He helped himself to a couple of hors d'oeuvres, nodding politely to some guests across the table doing the same.

He wandered back to the front sitting room. The sofa was now occupied, so he walked around the room, sipping his beer as he distractedly examined the paintings on the walls. When he finished his beer, he decided to take his empty glass to the kitchen, just to give him something to do.

As he crossed the foyer, he heard Emily call, "Oh, Luke, good! I was just about to come get you…"

Luke glanced down the hall and saw her walking briskly toward him, a slightly frenzied look on her face. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Emily let out an exasperated sigh. "The waiter spilled wine on Lorelai's dress and she went to the upstairs bathroom to clean it up."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yes, I told her she should change into something from my closet and let the maid wash the dress, but she wanted to try to clean it herself," Emily explained. "She asked me to tell you where she was."

"Thanks," Luke replied with a nod. "I'll go see if she needs help."

"We're going to start moving out into the backyard for the fireworks," Emily said. "You two should come join us out there when she's done."

"Sure, I'll tell her."

"Or you could watch them from the upstairs balcony," Emily suggested. "You'll have a great view back there."

Luke nodded. "Okay."

"Now I have to go fire that waiter," Emily muttered as she quickly turned and walked away.

Luke handed off his empty beer glass to a passing server, then headed up the staircase. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Lorelai?" he called. "It's me."

"Come in, it's open," she called back.

Luke stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Lorelai was blotting at her dress with a wet washcloth. "This is a good look for me, huh?" she joked as she gestured to the red stain down the center of the light blue dress.

"Well, it's festive for the holiday," he commented. "So, what happened anyway?"

"It was like a chain reaction - one of the waiters bumped into the woman next to me, and the woman's wine glass spilled onto me." Lorelai huffed out a sigh. "Up 'til that point, it had been a surprisingly smooth evening. It must've been the karmic retribution for me bugging you about costumes."

"I highly doubt it. You've bugged me much worse than that before without fate jumping in to punish you." Luke eyed the stain on the dress. "I think it might be easier to work on if you take it off and lay it flat on the counter. Want me to unzip the back?" He smirked as he added, "I don't mind, really."

"Oh, so _now_ you're suddenly into the strip-search scenario?" Lorelai joked. "Twenty minutes ago, I wasn't even allowed to speak of it."

Luke shrugged. "Well, we're not surrounded by people right now. We're up here… secluded."

Lorelai smiled and stepped closer to him. "Yes, we are."

"And your mother just told me everyone's going out back for the fireworks, and that we could watch from the balcony if we wanted, so…" Luke's voice trailed off as he smiled slyly.

Lorelai's smile widened. "So, we're possibly alone in this giant house right now, except for some servers bustling around down there trying not to get fired?"

Luke rested his hands on her waist. "Possibly, yes."

Lorelai tossed the washcloth into the sink and draped her hands over his shoulders. "Three minutes?"

Desire flashed in Luke's eyes as he nodded. "Three minutes."

Lorelai cradled his neck and pulled him to her lips for a passionate kiss. Their hands immediately began exploring the familiar terrain of each other's bodies, causing soft moans and hums of approval. Luke broke the kiss long enough to pick her up and lift her onto the vanity counter. As his lips went back to hers, she wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place against her. He caressed her thighs and tangled his tongue wildly with hers as their three minutes dwindled down.

When they finally separated, Lorelai latched her fists onto the lapel of his jacket to keep him close to her. She sighed softly and drew her bottom lip into her mouth as she stared at him longingly, and Luke nodded his head understandingly. "I know."

"Three more minutes?" Lorelai asked hopefully. She kissed him again, but he reluctantly pulled away as he glanced nervously at the door. "Everyone's outside," she reminded him. "It's the highlight of the evening for these people. No one's missing the fireworks, trust me."

"We shouldn't be in here though," Luke said. "If anyone happens to come upstairs, the bathroom is the one room they'd probably be looking for."

Lorelai ran her hand across his clean-shaven cheek. "So… you'll give me three more minutes in a _different_ room?"

Luke nodded and rested his hands on her knees. "Mmhmm."

Lorelai pulled him closer and brushed her lips against his. "How about _six_ more minutes? Because that would really help me get over the pain of my ruined dress."

Luke held her gaze as he moved his hands up to her thighs. "I do hate seeing you in pain." He paused a second, considering what she'd said about the fireworks, and then glanced at his watch. "How long will they be out there?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Once the fireworks actually start, probably twenty or thirty minutes."

"Okay, good." Luke took a step back from her, pushed back the sides of his jacket and put his hands on his hips. In a stern, authoritative voice, he said, "We got a complaint that someone stole a very expensive bracelet from this party, and you're one of the suspects."

It took her a second to catch on, but a smile slowly formed on Lorelai's lips when she realized what was happening. She cleared her throat as she slid off the counter. "Well, it wasn't me. Did you ask the old broad with the giant purse? I saw her shove a dinner plate in there earlier."

"My partner's interviewing her now," Luke replied. "But I'm gonna have to take you to the interrogation room down the hall to sort this out."

Lorelai shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. But you're wasting your time, I didn't do anything."

"Let's go." He took her by her elbow and led her out of the bathroom and down the hall to a guest bedroom. He turned on the light and locked the door behind them.

Lorelai wandered over toward the fireplace, then turned around to face him, her arms folded across her chest. "Now what?" she huffed, trying to sound annoyed.

Luke took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the bed. He loosened his tie and pulled it off, then unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He took a few steps toward her.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm gonna have to search your… uh, person," Luke stammered, trying to get the lingo down.

"Um, have you seen what I'm wearing?" Lorelai gestured to the fitted dress clinging to her curves. "Where would I hide anything in this?"

Luke kept his gaze locked with hers as he replied, "That's for me to find out after a very thorough body search."

Lorelai's heart started racing as a tingle rushed up her spine. She shrugged and feigned a sigh of exasperation. "Let's get this over with."

"Turn around and raise your arms out to the sides," Luke instructed her, and Lorelai slowly turned around as she lifted her arms up.

Luke placed his hands under her arms, and that first touch made a moan escape her lips. He slowly patted his way down her sides, frisking her down past her waist to her hips. He then leaned close to her ear and rasped, "Spread your legs."

Lorelai widened her stance, not surprised that she was already starting to feel weak in the knees, just two minutes in. He could turn her on faster than any other man ever could.

Luke cupped his hands around her calf and smoothed them upward under her dress to her thigh, coming tantalizing close to her center. Lorelai hung her head and muttered, "Oh, my God."

Luke did the same thing to the other leg. He started at the calf and smoothed his hands up her dress, then declared, "Clear so far."

Lorelai glanced at him over her shoulder. "See, I told you, I don't have anything."

"Shhh," Luke hushed her, then started to unzip the back of her dress. Once unzipped, he pulled the straps down her arms and pushed the dress down to her ankles. He unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor.

He smoothed his hands over her bare back and then made his way to the front, letting his palms glide over her breasts. He squeezed them gently, evoking a groan from Lorelai.

"Oh, God," Lorelai muttered as her excitement pulsated through her body. "I don't think this is protocol."

Luke pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You wanna file a complaint?"

"No, I'm good," she murmured as his hands massaged her breasts.

"You _look_ good." He cupped the undersides of her breasts as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. "How do you feel?"

"Good," she breathed. "So, so good."

Luke heard a rumble outside, followed by some clapping, and realized the fireworks display had started. He glanced down at his watch, knowing they should keep an eye on the time. He placed a hand on the center of her back and moved it down to the waistband of her panties. "Obviously, I have to check in here to make sure you're not hiding anything."

"Mmhmm," she agreed. "You better check."

Luke slipped his hand beneath the lacy fabric, and Lorelai's hum of approval turned into a moan when he cupped her ass in his palm. His fingertips began moving in circles across her soft skin, squeezing and pinching her cheeks as his other hand gave ample attention to her breasts. She was groaning with pleasure as arousal rushed through her body in every direction.

"Nothing back here," he declared, pulling his hand from her panties. "Do you think I should search the front?"

Lorelai nodded eagerly. "Yes."

Luke placed his hand on her stomach and slowly moved it downward. "You hiding something in here?" he asked as he firmly rubbed the thin, damp fabric covering her folds.

"Oh, good Lord," she murmured, and then glanced back at him over her shoulder, her eyes heavy with desire. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" He immediately slipped his hand into the front of her panties, and she gasped at the direct contact to her sex. "Oh, _God_ , Luke," Lorelai moaned.

Luke dragged his fingers lightly across her folds. "You wanna confess to the crime?"

Lorelai's body was aching for him and her ability to stand up straight started to become a challenge. She grabbed onto the mantle to steady herself. "No," she panted breathlessly. "You're gonna have to search me nice and deep."

Luke's cock twitched in response and he pressed himself up tight against her. He felt her juices gathering on his fingers. "You're so wet," he murmured. "You need something inside of you."

Lorelai inhaled sharply as her sex started throbbing with anticipation. "Yes!" she breathed. "Do it." As Luke separated her folds with his finger and dipped it slightly into her, she moaned, "Oh, God, _yes_..."

Luke pressed his lips to her neck, muttering, "Protocol says that's as deep as I can go. If you want more, you have to make a special request for it."

Lorelai glanced back at him with pleading eyes. "Give me more," she panted, gyrating against his hand. "Go deeper...please...I _need_ it..."

He obliged to her request and pressed his long finger deeper into her wetness. "This what you needed?" he asked as he pulled his finger out and stroked it back into her.

Lorelai clenched her eyes shut tight as a moan poured from her lips. "Mmhmm," she finally managed to respond.

Luke stroked into her with his finger a few times, then asked, "Or maybe you needed _this_?" He added a second finger and started thrusting into her at a quicker pace. "Is this what you like?"

Lorelai gasped loudly. "Oh, my God!" She tightened her grip on the mantle, breathing heavily as she tried to stay upright, and she bucked her hips against his hand.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and he kissed her hungrily, devouring her lips with his until they had to break for air. He held her gaze as he brushed the tip of his thumb over her clit, and he watched pleasure fill her eyes as the arousal pulsed through her entire body.

She turned back toward the mantle, her breathing becoming labored as he continued with firm circular thumb strokes against her clit. Her body was writhing, her whimpers were constant as he quickly drove her toward her climax.

Lorelai reached her peak, moaning with pleasure as her body quivered around Luke's hand. He pulled it away as she leaned back against his body, panting heavily to catch her breath. "God, you're so good at that," she purred, reaching back to caress his face.

Luke nuzzled his nose against her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo before he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "You are so sexy," he muttered.

Lorelai felt his hardness pressing against her from behind, and knew she didn't have much time to return the favor. She turned around to face him. "Looks like you didn't find anything, Detective."

Luke shook his head. "Nope. Guess you're free to go."

"You sure? There's one place you haven't checked yet."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her curiously. "Where's that?"

Lorelai kissed him deeply, then whispered, "My mouth." She reached down to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, and with a mischievous smile, she added, "Check it thoroughly... no stopping 'til I get what I want..." Lorelai kissed him again, then took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it. "Got it?"

Luke closed his eyes as her words processed in his head, and his entire body shuddered in response. "Jesus, Lorelai." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, then opened his eyes and shook his head slightly. "We should not be doing this here…any of it. This is crazy."

Lorelai grinned as she stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I know. It's forbidden... that makes it even more fun."

"Bad judgment on my part," he muttered. "I started this…"

"And _I'm_ going to finish it," she replied before licking her lips seductively. She slipped her hand into his pants and rubbed him through his boxers. "Unless you don't want me to…"

Luke groaned at her touch, then locked his gaze with hers for a moment. Finally, he kissed her and muttered against her lips, "We are going to hell for this."

Lorelai smirked. "This, and so many other things." She lowered herself down to her knees and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and then quickly removed his shirt so it wouldn't hang in her way.

Lorelai ran her hands over his thighs as she glanced up at him. "So, Detective… is _this_ part of the protocol?" She took him in her hand and dragged the flat of her tongue along the length of his shaft.

He tilted his head back and groaned toward the ceiling, murmuring, "It is now."

She licked the length of him a few times before she ran her tongue over the bit of moisture that had collected on his tip. She wrapped her lips around his head and applied light suction as a dazed Luke moaned his approval. "God, that feels good," he muttered in a strained voice.

She moved her lips slowly down his hardness, bringing him inch by inch into her warm mouth. As she began moving rhythmically up and down his shaft, he combed his fingers through her hair and pulled it away from her face so he could see her better. He resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth, letting her have control of the pace. Her head bobbed up and down his length as one hand stroked the base of him and the other caressed his balls.

As the fireworks rumbled in the background, she continued eagerly working her magic for a few minutes as he grunted sexily and muttered words of encouragement. When she knew he was close, she secured her lips around his head and stroked him quickly with her hands until he exploded in her mouth.

She stroked him gently until his release was finished, then slid her lips off of him and smoothed her tongue over his sensitive tip. Luke took quick, shallow breaths as he affectionately ran his hand across her hair. Lorelai glanced up at him with a sexy smile as she gave one final lick along the length of him.

Luke held his hands out to her and pulled her up from the floor. He shook his head slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "God, you're unbelievable."

Lorelai smiled and patted his chest. "What's unbelievable is that we just did _that_ in my parents' house _._ "

He had temporarily forgotten their location, but the reminder made Luke groan and shake his head in disbelief. "Ugh, what's wrong with us? We're _crazy_."

"We are," she agreed with a fervent nod and a small smile on her lips. "We're insane."

"This house is ruined for me," he declared. "You know this is all I'm gonna think about whenever I'm here from now on… probably for the _rest of my life_."

Lorelai playfully shook her finger at him. "Hey, I wanted six more minutes, you're the one that whipped out Detective What's-his-face."

Luke groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I know, I know. Don't remind me… it's my fault."

Lorelai frowned at his distress and pulled his hands away from his face. "No, stop, I'm kidding… it's _not_ your fault," she assured him. "Did you see me stage a protest? No, I went along with it. No one is to blame here except our overwhelming sexual magnetism." She glanced toward the window, and could still hear the fireworks outside. "But it's fine… everyone's still outside. Come with me."

He grabbed his pants from the floor and followed her to the bathroom in the corner of the room for a quick cleanup session.

As they returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, Lorelai picked up her dress from the floor. "Should I just put this back on? We're leaving anyway…no one will see it."

Luke took the dress from her and ran his hand over the stain. "It's still wet. We'll just take it home and wash it. Go pick out one of your mother's pantsuits to wear on the ride home." He smirked, unable to suppress his amusement at that image.

Lorelai playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Not funny."

Luke chuckled as he tossed the dress onto the bed. "It's a _little_ funny."

Lorelai stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You better watch yourself," she teased. "Or that might be the last memory you have of exploring my body."

Luke smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, interlocking his hands against the small of her back. "Never did find that missing bracelet."

"You'll just have to keep looking." Lorelai pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth. He smoothed his hands down past her lower back and cupped her cheeks, squeezing them gently as they kissed. When she finally pulled back, she smiled up at him. "I think everyone's Fourth of July festivities should include a good frisking and some debauchery, don't you?"

Luke smirked. "Yup." He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before he reluctantly whispered, "We have to get dressed." Lorelai nodded in agreement.

Luke put on his shirt and tie as Lorelai put on her bra. He grabbed his suit jacket from the bed and held it open for her. "Here, put this on so you're not half-naked in the hallway."

Lorelai obliged, slipping into the jacket and pulling it tightly around her. Luke grabbed her dress from the bed and the two of them walked to the door. They surveyed the room to make sure it looked undisturbed, then turned out the light and stepped into the hallway.

Lorelai led him down the hall to the master bedroom. She flipped on the light, locked the door behind them, and took off Luke's jacket. As he put it on, she headed into the walk-in closet.

"Ugh," Lorelai groaned loudly from the closet. "I'm going to look like a Pan Am stewardess from 1970."

"Well, you did say you wanted to get yourself some costumes," Luke called back.

Lorelai poked her head out of the closet. "You really want me to dress up like _Emily Gilmore_ the next time we're role-playing?" she asked pointedly.

Luke grimaced. "I take it back." He waved her back toward the closet. "Go find something."

Lorelai disappeared back into the closet and walked out carrying a plain black dress. She changed in front of the mirror, then sat down at the vanity to make sure her hair and makeup were okay.

Luke was leaning against the bedroom door as he watched her. "So, we just pretend we saw the fireworks, right?"

Lorelai met his gaze in the reflection of the vanity mirror. "What?"

"Your parents," Luke clarified. "If they ask us if we saw the fireworks, we say yes?"

"No, you say you missed them because you were too busy giving their daughter her own private fireworks explosion," Lorelai replied with a sly smile.

Luke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yup, knew I'd get an answer like that."

Lorelai giggled, then stood up from the vanity and walked over to him. "Yes, if it comes up, we just say yes. It's not like they're going to ask us to describe our favorite firework."

Luke nodded. "Okay."

Lorelai ran her fingers across his hair to smooth it down, then gestured to herself. "I look normal, right? Nothing about me currently implies that I was just doing depraved things?"

Luke looked her up and down, then confirmed, "Nope… you're good."

"Okay, good. Let's go."

They went down the staircase to the living room, noticing that some of the guests were back inside the house. They walked around looking for her parents, and as they headed toward the back door, Richard walked in from the patio.

"Oh, there you two are," Richard greeted them. "How did you like the fireworks? Emily said you were watching from upstairs."

Lorelai glanced quickly at Luke before replying, "Oh, yeah, they're always a great show, Dad. Top notch display. Very… you know… colorful and loud."

"Indeed," Richard agreed, then clasped his hands together and looked at Luke. "How about a cigar, Luke? We're about to break some out on the patio."

"Uh, we're actually gonna head out, Dad," Lorelai said. "We were just looking for you and Mom to say goodbye."

"Oh, all right, then," Richard replied. "I guess we'll see you in August."

"Yes, you will," Lorelai replied with a nod. "Have a good trip." She glanced down the hall and saw Emily walking toward them. "Oh, there's Mom."

Emily joined them, announcing, "Coffee and desserts are out in the dining room, help yourself." She paused and glanced down at Lorelai's outfit. "I see you found something to wear."

"I did," Lorelai confirmed. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"It's a little short," Emily commented, glancing down at the bottom of the dress.

"Well, you're shorter than me, Mom, so that's kind of expected," Lorelai pointed out.

"What are you doing with that one?" Emily gestured to the stained dress hanging on Lorelai's arm.

"I'll wash it at home," Lorelai said. "We're gonna head out now."

"All right," Emily replied. "Are you sure you don't want any dessert first?"

"Aw, no, thanks," Lorelai replied regretfully as she patted her stomach. "I'm so full from all the delicious things I've put in my mouth tonight." Next to her, Luke glanced down at the floor in an attempt to hide his amused smile.

"What about you, Luke?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, hon," Lorelai added, glancing at him with a smirk. "You wanna dip your fingers into some dessert before we head out?"

Luke snickered, then tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. "Uh, no, thanks. I'm good."

"Okay, well, I guess we'll see you in a few weeks," Emily said.

"Have a good trip," Lorelai replied. "I promise to return your dress in one piece."

They walked to the front door, said their goodbyes, and Lorelai and Luke stepped outside. As the door closed behind them, they glanced at each other and shared a smile.

Luke reached for her hand and pulled her closer. "That was _crazy_. All of it."

Lorelai smiled and draped her arms over his shoulders. "That was _fun_ ," she corrected him. "And it was also a major milestone for the Stars Hollow Underground, branching into Hartford like this. We're conquering Connecticut with dirtiness, one city at a time. Now we have to figure out which town should be next on our summer tour!"

Luke smiled and shook his head slightly, then kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Despite the crazy?" she asked.

" _Because_ of the crazy."

Lorelai stepped up on her tiptoes and cradled his face in her hands. She kissed him softly and then smiled through it. "Love you, too."

. . . . .

To be continued…

. . . . .

 **Author's Note** : Much thanks to everyone for reading and for all of your feedback! :)


	4. Rock the Boat

**Chapter 4: Rock the Boat**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

On Friday night, Luke arrived at Lorelai's house and knocked on the front door. He waited a moment for her to answer, then opened the door slightly and poked his head into the house, calling, "Lorelai?"

"Come in," she called from upstairs. "I'm almost ready."

Luke stepped into the foyer and shut the door behind him, then headed to the living room. Paul Anka was curled up in the armchair, and Luke rubbed the dog softly behind his ear as he glanced up the staircase.

"How much longer?" Luke called to her. "Should I sit down? Open a beer? Order takeout?"

"No, I'll just be one more minute," Lorelai called back.

Luke rolled his eyes as he muttered to Paul Anka, "You know that means fifteen."

"I heard that!" Lorelai called.

Luke smirked as he picked up a magazine from the coffee table and aimlessly flipped through it. Nothing caught his eye, so he tossed it back onto the table. He wandered over to the desk and noticed a postcard resting on top of a stack of mail.

"Is this a new postcard from Rory?" Luke called.

"Yeah, I left it out so you could read it," she called back. "Can you put it on the fridge with the others?"

He smiled as he picked up the card from the pile, knowing how excited Lorelai must've been when she got it. He admired the Chicago skyline on the front, then turned it over to read the message from Rory. When he finished, he walked to the kitchen and used a magnet to secure it on the fridge beneath the three other postcards displayed. He headed back to the living room just as Lorelai was coming down the stairs.

She tightened her ponytail at the nape of her neck, and then cheerfully greeted him with a kiss. "Hi."

"Hey," Luke replied, then he glanced down at her pink flowery sundress. "You look nice."

Lorelai smiled and glanced down at the dress. "Thanks. Thought it was the perfect summery outfit for a night of seafood and boats."

Luke nodded in agreement, then gestured toward the door. "You ready?"

"Yup." Lorelai grabbed her sweater and purse from the desk chair, and they walked outside to Luke's truck.

As he pulled out of the driveway, Luke asked, "So, did you call Rory, tell her you got the postcard?"

"Yeah, I talked to her for a little while," Lorelai replied happily. "She's doing good, she said to tell you hi."

"Tell her hi back," he replied. "You know, next time you talk to her."

Lorelai nodded. "I will. Her next article is coming out on Monday, so I'll print it out for you."

Luke smiled at her. "Great, thanks."

Lorelai reached over and rubbed his arm. "How was your day?"

Luke shrugged. "Eh. You know, the usual."

"No altercations with the meat supplier?" Lorelai asked with hopefulness. "No disputes with the bread guy? Any trouble with Monty and the cheese delivery?"

"Sorry, nothing today," he replied. "What about you... anything exciting besides the Rory call?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Well, Sookie had a doctor's appointment, and he said she's going to burst any day now."

Luke glanced at her skeptically. "You told me he said that at her last appointment. What, is he just _guessing_? He's just gonna keep saying that every week?"

"Well, eventually he'll be right," Lorelai replied with a shrug.

"Well, I think he's a quack, and you should validate that his diploma is from a legitimate medical school," Luke declared.

"Okay, will do."

"Anything else going on?"

Lorelai pursed her lips as she pondered, then disappointedly replied, "Not really. How can we both have such lame days? Are we old and boring?"

"No, we're _normal_ ," he replied. "Not every day has to be filled with excitement."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess we'll just have to keep filling our _nights_ with it instead, huh?"

Luke glanced over at her with a smirk. "I think I can get on board with that plan."

"But you _will_ tell me when I _am_ old and boring, right?" Lorelai asked with a concerned look in her eyes. "Because I'll wanna know."

Luke shrugged. "Probably not."

Lorelai frowned at him. "Come on, you have to tell me so I can take the necessary actions to fix it."

"And what exactly does _fixing it_ entail?" Luke asked, and then he quickly shook his head as he added, "You know what, it's probably better if I don't know."

Lorelai giggled. "Probably." She smoothed her hand over his hair. "So, you think we'll get to the marina later in time to watch the sunset?"

Luke glanced at the clock. "Yeah, maybe. Depends on how fast the service is at the restaurant."

"Well, we're still gonna try out that new ice cream place, right?" she asked hopefully.

Luke smiled amusedly at her excitement, and he nodded. "Whatever you want."

. . . . .

. . . . .

They stopped at the ice cream place after dinner, and Luke stood by with his small bowl of vanilla as he watched Lorelai make her way down the toppings bar with her oversized bowl.

"You know you have to weigh that, right?" Luke asked. "They charge by the ounce."

"Mmhmm, I know." Lorelai gasped excitedly as she spotted the container of gummy bears, and she happily spooned some into her dish. "Oh, my God, I've found my new happy place."

Luke shook his head slightly as he muttered, "I can't bear to watch anymore." He walked over and waited by the register as Lorelai continued to add topping after topping to her bowl.

Once she had reached the end of the line, she proudly held up her overflowing bowl to him. "Done!"

"You're gonna get sick," Luke declared.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. "You realize who you're talking to, right? What would be sick-inducing for a normal person does not have the same effect on this," she said, patting herself on the stomach. "It's made of iron, baby."

Luke conceded to her point with a nod of agreement. "True." They paid for the ice cream, placed their lidded bowls in a bag with spoons and napkins, and drove a few minutes to the marina.

They boarded Luke's boat and settled into the seats that faced the soon-to-be-setting sun. Lorelai pulled Luke's ice cream and a spoon from the bag and passed it to him. "Your dish of very bland vanilla, Captain."

"Thanks."

Lorelai's eyes widened with excitement as she pulled her much heavier bowl from the bag. "And my very exciting mixture of the world's most wonderful things, a sugary concoction so sweet and delectable, I've decided to name it… the _Willy Wonka_." She raised the bowl up in the air and bowed her head respectfully.

"Oh, geez," Luke muttered, but he was smirking as he watched her happily remove her lid. She dipped her spoon into the bowl, brought it to her mouth, and as her lips closed around it, she let out a satisfied moan.

"So, what's the ratio of ice cream to toppings in there?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai chewed for a moment as she critically eyed the bowl, then declared, "I'd say 30/70."

"So, basically, we went to an ice cream shop for you to get a bowl of candy."

"Pretty much." Lorelai smiled at him as she fed herself another heaping spoonful. She slowly chewed it and swallowed it down as she glanced at the scenery around her. She met Luke's gaze with a smile. "I love it here," she said sincerely.

Luke returned the smile. "Good."

"I love the boat, I love the marina, I love it all," she continued. "I could sit here for hours just watching the boats and the people and the water and the trees and all the greenery… it's like a scene from _On Golden Pond_ … it's beautiful."

Luke nodded in agreement as he glanced out at the scenic view. "Yeah, it is… it's great."

"We'll come here a lot this summer, right?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"And you'll let me drive the boat?"

Luke snorted a laugh. "Uh, no way," he said firmly. " _I'm_ the captain, I sail the boat… no one else. It's against the law, you don't have a boating license."

Lorelai frowned. "Okay, fine." She seductively licked chocolate off the tip of her spoon. "So, are we playing up the captain role tonight?"

"If you want to."

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "If you're the captain of this lovely vessel, what would that make _me_ on this hypothetical three-hour tour?"

"Uh, a passenger?" Luke suggested.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose, unimpressed with that answer. "That sounds so boring. Come on, we're trying to get away from boring."

Luke gave a small shrug of defeat. "Okay, sorry…you have a better idea?"

Lorelai smiled. "Wouldn't it be more interesting if I was, like, your wench or something?"

"And what exactly is a wench's role?"

"Well, it's her job to serve the captain and keep him happy so that he can relax and concentrate on his boating duties," Lorelai explained, and with a seductive look, added, "She's the lady of the night, woman of easy virtue… his harlot, his concubine..." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Do you need me to come up with more synonyms, or do you get it?"

Amused, Luke shook his head. "Nah, I got it. So… you're basically a prostitute?"

"Basically, yes," she confirmed with a nod.

"And, uh, is there any particular reason you want to play a _prostitute_?" Luke asked with a curious smirk. "Should I be worried this is a new business venture you're exploring?"

Lorelai giggled. "No, I wouldn't worry just yet. We'll see how the whole 'running an inn' thing goes first, and then I'll let you know." She leaned over and kissed him softly, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip before she pulled back with a smile. "In the meantime, Captain…you're in charge. What do you want your wench to do?"

Luke nodded toward the bowl in her hand. "For now… let's just finish that up and watch the sunset."

As the sun went down, they chatted and watched the boats sailing in to the marina. When they finished eating, Luke threw their bowls away in a trashcan down on the dock.

As he was about to re-board the boat, a voice called, "Danes! How've you been?"

Curious, Lorelai stood up and walked over to the side of the boat to get a better view of the dock. She saw an older, white-haired man with a fishing pole and a cooler approach Luke.

"Hey, Stan," Luke greeted him with a handshake.

"Were you out on the water?" Stan asked.

"Nah, not tonight… we're just hanging out," Luke replied, then gestured toward Lorelai on the boat. When Stan looked up at her, Lorelai gave him a friendly wave. "That's Lorelai," Luke said, then called, "Lorelai, this is Stan… his family owns the marina."

"Nice to meet you," Stan said to her.

"You, too," Lorelai replied. "Great place you have here."

"Thank you, young lady," Stan replied with an appreciative smile. "Glad you like it."

"Did you catch some fish tonight?" Luke asked him, nodding toward the fishing pole.

Stan proudly held up his cooler. "Sure did… I'm gonna go fire up the grill right now. I'll let you two get back to your evening. Maybe I'll see you at the summer clambake?"

Luke shrugged. "Uh, I don't know… maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"Okay, well, think about it, it's always a fun time," he replied, then gave a nod toward Lorelai. "Nice to meet you."

Lorelai smiled. "You, too. Have a good night."

The men shook hands before they parted, and Stan headed down the dock as Luke boarded the boat.

He sat down, and as Lorelai settled in next to him, she asked, "What's he talking about... the summer clambake?"

"The marina's throwing one on the beach in a couple weeks for all the members here," Luke replied. "You know, like a little 'thanks for your business' party or something, I guess."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she smiled. "That sounds cool. Why didn't you mention it?"

Luke shrugged. "Because I wasn't planning on going."

Lorelai frowned at him. "Why not? It could be fun."

Luke snickered. "I don't like going to parties where I _do_ know people, why would I want to go to one full of strangers?"

"Well, that's how you meet people, and then they're not strangers anymore," Lorelai pointed out. "Plus, _I'll_ be there, so even if all of those other people suck, you know you'll have at least one person who is sure to show you a good time. Which is guaranteed by my business card that clearly says at the top, _For a good time, call Lorelai Gilmore_."

Luke smirked and rubbed her knee. "I'd rather just skip the party and have a good time at home."

"We can have _multiple_ good times that night," she promised him. "Come on, me and you partying it up on the beach like Frankie and Annette, it's something different for us… it could be fun."

Luke shrugged, still not sold on the idea. "I don't know…"

Lorelai leaned closer and pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss, then asked, "Will you at least think about it?"

Luke nodded. "I will…I'll think about it." He kissed her again, then smiled through it. "You taste like a candy jar."

Lorelai giggled. "I can't imagine why." She pulled her thin sweater tighter around her as a shiver ran through her.

"You okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah." She glanced down at her sweater, then back at him with a shrug. "Despite looking adorable with the dress, this sweater is not super effective at providing warmth. But… as you know, you have to make sacrifices for fashion."

"Right." Luke rubbed her arms, trying to help warm her up. "Do you wanna head home?"

Lorelai gasped and shook her head. "No… we're a captain and his wench, we should be on a boat." She shrugged nonchalantly and added, "So, I guess you're just gonna have to think of a way to warm your wench up…" She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. "Any ideas?"

Luke smirked and patted his leg. "Come here."

Lorelai crawled onto his lap, facing him as she straddled his legs with her knees. She ran her hands up his arms to his broad shoulders. "Hi."

"Hey." He firmly rubbed her arms with his hands for a few seconds. "How's that… warm yet?"

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. "I think you can do better than _that_ , Captain."

Luke smiled as he gripped her waist with his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Lorelai brought her hands up to his face, resting her fingers delicately against his cheeks as they kissed.

When their lips finally separated, Lorelai smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. "Well, shiver me timbers."

"Ahoy, Matey," he replied with a smirk.

Lorelai giggled and lightly traced his soft lips with the tip of her finger. "So, are you a well-known captain? Like Captain Stubing? Morgan? Sparrow? Ahab? Kirk?"

Luke grimaced at her last suggestion. "Okay, let's not talk about anyone named _Kirk_ right now... it's creepy."

Lorelai apologetically wrinkled her nose. "Sorry."

"I'm keeping my own name," he said. "Captain Luke is fine."

"Yes, he is," she agreed. "Then I'll keep my own name, too… Wench Lorelai at your service." She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Am I being wench-y enough?"

"I have no idea." He glanced down at her legs straddling his lap, then met her gaze. "Seems like a good start."

Lorelai smirked. "Okay, good." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you gonna act more captain-y?"

"How?" he asked. "Captains are just regular people who know how to sail a boat… there's not much I can do with that."

"Maybe pretend you have an eye-patch and randomly say _arr_ ," she suggested.

"That's a _pirate_ ," Luke pointed out. "Not all captains are pirates."

"Ooh, maybe you've always wanted to be a real pirate, so you sometimes _pretend_ to be one to escape from the everyday monotony of just being a regular old captain," Lorelai explained, then contemplatively muttered, "Wow, we could do so much with this emotional backstory."

Luke sighed, then closed one eye as if he had a patch on, and adopted his best pirate-y accent. "Arr… try not to catch the scurvy out here."

Lorelai giggled and affectionately ran her hand down his cheek. "Oh, boy, how romantic."

"I don't think pirates are particularly known for their suave romantic skills," he pointed out.

"Okay, let's forget the pirate talk. Put your mouth to good use elsewhere." She tilted her head back in invitation, and Luke responded by pressing his lips to her neck.

He sucked gently on her skin as she hummed her approval and ran her fingers through his hair. He pushed open the top of her sweater as he kissed his way down the center of her chest, gliding his tongue in the valley of her cleavage.

"Mm, _now_ I'm getting warmer," she muttered.

He placed a trail of kisses up her chest and back up to her lips. Their tongues passionately glided over one another as Lorelai slipped her hands beneath his shirt and caressed his abs.

He pushed up the fabric of her dress to expose more of her legs, and as his hands began kneading the soft skin of her inner thighs, Lorelai moaned through the kiss. She pulled back and said, "I think it's time to head down to the Captain's special quarters, hm?" She stared at him with lustful eyes as she anxiously squeezed the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

Luke nodded in agreement, and she quickly climbed off of his lap. He stood up, took her hand, and led her to the door to the inside cabin. They descended a short staircase, and he flipped the light switch at the bottom. They crossed the small room, passing a tiny kitchen, sitting area, bathroom, and a small bed.

At the end of the room was a curtained doorway to what could loosely be called the master bedroom. It was nothing more than a full-sized bed with just enough space around it to walk.

Luke flipped on the light and gestured to the bed with a shrug. "It's not much, but…"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "It's perfect." She took off her sweater and tossed it on the bed. "Well, Captain… what do you want your wench to do for you?"

Luke grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened with passion.

As they separated for air, Luke pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress and then undid the clasp of her bra. She kicked off her shoes and stripped off all of her clothes as Luke started to disrobe himself. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, then started to take off his shoes.

Lorelai pulled out her ponytail holder and ran her fingers through her hair. "Um, so, you should know, Captain," she started with feigned hesitance. "… that this isn't actually the first boat I've been on today."

Luke eyed her curiously, unsure of where she was going with this, but knew to just go along with it. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, then kicked them aside. He stood with his hands firmly on his hips. "Oh, no?"

Lorelai twirled her finger in her hair. "Yeah, there was this crew of men earlier who were very interested in my wenching duties, and they invited me to a little party on their ship."

Playing along, Luke pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. "And what happened at this party?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Nothing, I was good… I didn't let them do naughty things to me."

Luke eyed her doubtfully, then slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "So they didn't do anything like this?" He covered her breast with his hand and gently squeezed it.

Lorelai moaned softly. "No, but they really wanted to… they told me."

Luke locked his gaze with hers as he squeezed her other breast. "They told you what they wanted to do to you?"

Lorelai drew her bottom lip into her mouth as she nodded. "Yes."

"Did they wanna do _this_?" he asked, and then gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Lorelai groaned. "Mmhmm."

Luke held her gaze as his hand moved between her nipples, squeezing them and tugging them as she huffed out small gasps of pleasure. He moved a hand to her back and slid downward until his splayed fingers were spread across her cheeks. "Did they wanna touch you here?" he asked as he squeezed her with his hand.

Lorelai pressed her lips to his and kissed him hungrily. When she pulled back, she breathlessly replied, "Yes, but I didn't let them… I told them I was yours."

"Good girl." Luke moved his hand to the front of her body, pressed his palm flat against her stomach, and then slowly moved it downward. Lorelai gasped as his fingers grazed over her sex, which was throbbing with arousal. "I bet they wanted you to spread your legs, right?" he asked in a low, raspy voice. "They wanted to feel how wet you were?"

Lorelai nodded, her body quivering in anticipation of his next move. "Yes." As he dipped the tip of his finger between her folds, Lorelai tilted her head back and moaned her approval. "Oh, my God."

Luke slowly inched his finger into her wetness as Lorelai's body trembled around his hand. He stroked his finger into her a few times, and she clutched onto his shoulders to hold herself upright. Luke pressed a kiss to her neck, then rasped into her ear, "Were you this wet for them?"

Lorelai groaned and shook her head as her knees started to weaken. "No… only _you_ make me this wet."

"Such a good wench." He teased her with a quick brush of his thumb against her clit, then pulled his hand away and gestured to the bed. "Lie down."

She lay on her back with her legs hanging over the side of the bed, and he kneeled in front of her. He pressed soft kisses to her thighs before he licked her slit from bottom to top and swirled the tip of his tongue against her clit.

Lorelai moaned loudly and bucked her hips. "Oh, God, yes..."

He dipped his tongue between her folds, and her hands instantly went to the back of his head. As she squeezed tufts of his hair between her fingers, Luke took his time as he licked, sucked, and nibbled every inch of her. He had become adept at working her up, and then knowing when to slow down before she climaxed.

Lorelai was writhing on the bed, groaning her frustrations as she whimpered, "Luke, please…let me finish…"

He pulled back from her, stood up, and removed his last article of clothing. As he stepped out of his boxer-briefs, he gestured for her to move up on the bed, and she quickly obliged.

When she was situated with her head against the pillow, he climbed onto the bed and leaned over her body to kiss her. He pulled back from her lips, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to her chin, then to her shoulder. "God, you're amazing," he muttered, then continued with his random spattering of kisses to her arm, her chest, her stomach. He moved his lips back up to her mouth and kissed her softly.

Lorelai caressed his body, dragging her nails gently over his muscular back as they kissed. When they separated, she smiled up at him and shifted her body beneath his. "So, is that your peg leg, Captain, or are you just happy to see me?"

Luke smirked. "Oh, I'm _very_ happy to see you."

Lorelai's smile widened. "Prove it."

He locked his gaze with hers as he guided himself to her opening. As he slowly pushed into her, she pressed her head back against the pillow and moaned her approval. "Oh, Luke," she exhaled his name with a deep breath as her arousal pulsated through her body. "God, that feels good." Her hands slid down to his lower back and came to rest on the curves of his cheeks. He pushed in a little deeper and she gasped. "Oh, God, even better…" she murmured.

He began thrusting into her with slow, deep strokes as he gradually built up to a steady pace. They shared tender kisses amidst their groans and grunts of pleasure, and Lorelai's hands were on a mission to explore all of his body.

A few minutes in, as they separated from a deep kiss, Lorelai smoothed her hands over his face as she panted, "The wench wants to walk the plank." With a smirk, she added, "Or, uh, you know… _ride_ the plank _."_

Luke kissed her, then smiled as he declared, "You can do whatever you want to the plank." He rolled off of her onto his back, and within seconds she had gotten in position over him, straddling his body.

With her hands on his chest, Lorelai widened her knees, sinking down lower until her folds were resting snugly against his hardness. She rocked her hips, gently rubbing her clit against his shaft, and she moaned softly. "Oh, God."

He traced a finger across her mouth, and Lorelai delicately swirled her tongue around the tip of it. She locked her gaze with his as she wrapped her lips around his finger, drew it into her mouth and started sucking lightly. She began sliding her lips up and down, and it was so erotic to watch that Luke almost forgot it was just his _finger_ in her mouth.

As usual, Luke was faced with the impossible task of trying to decide where to focus his eyes. They darted quickly from her mouth to her chest to her gyrating pelvis, trying to take it all in. He watched her for a minute or so before he pulled his finger from her mouth and exhaled a quiet, raspy, "Lorelai…"

The desire in his eyes and the needy desperation for her in his tone made her heart race with excitement. She responded to his pleading gaze by wrapping her fingers around his hardness. She guided the tip of him to her opening, moaning as he separated her folds and eased into her.

Luke let out a satisfied groan as he disappeared into her wetness, holding onto her hips as she sank all the way down. "God, you have no idea how good that feels," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

She leaned forward to kiss him. "I think I have a pretty good idea," she purred against his lips.

He brushed a few fingers across her forehead, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes. "You good?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yup." She held up her hands, and Luke pressed his palms to hers. Their fingers laced together as she started rocking her hips, sliding up and down the length of him, groaning each time her pelvis crashed against his.

Lorelai adjusted her body angle until his pubic bone was hitting her clit just right, and she whimpered with every jolt of arousal that rushed through her body. She bit her lip in concentration and stared into his eyes as she rode him. "Ugh, God, that feels good," she muttered in between soft groans. "I'm so close."

Luke unlaced his fingers from hers and cradled her face in his hands. He pulled her down into a kiss, then muttered against her lips, "Bet my wench could use some help."

Lorelai smirked as she continued rocking her hips against him. "Aye, Captain, I'd loveth some help," she replied in an indeterminable accent. "Please make thy wench cometh."

Lust flashed in his eyes as Luke groaned softly. "Mm, say it again." He ran his hands down her back and smoothed them over the curves of her cheeks. "One more time…"

Lorelai smiled, knowing that even an inkling of dirty talk from her had a profound effect on him, just like _his_ words had on _her_.

She kissed him, then moved her lips to his ear. "Oh, please make me come, Captain Luke," she whispered in her sexiest, neediest voice. "Your wench needs to come _so badly_." She punctuated the statement with a soft moan, then nipped at his earlobe with her teeth.

He groaned approvingly at her words, and obligingly slipped his hand between her legs. As he began stroking her clit, he thrust his hips and drove his hardness into her. She gasped at his first powerful thrust, then pressed her hands to the mattress on either side of his head, steadying herself over him.

Lorelai kissed him passionately until his second deep thrust made her break the kiss with a breathlessly moaned, "Oh, my _God!_ " Luke's fingers picked up speed on her clit, and she clenched her eyes shut tight as he propelled her quickly toward her climax.

"Oh, God, _yes_ ," she moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She dropped her head to his shoulder as her moans turned into quick, shallow breaths. Luke stilled for a moment as he gently caressed her back, giving her a few seconds to regroup.

When she lifted her head from his shoulder, Luke secured his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his body. He resumed his thrusts, stroking in and out of her quickly as her energetic moans fueled him on. He pressed kisses to her chest and neck before moving up to her lips, tangling his tongue wildly with hers.

When they broke for air, Lorelai moved her lips to his ear and sexily whispered, "Mmm, you feel _so_ good, Captain Luke... give it to me harder... I can't wait to feel you explode deep inside of me..."

Her encouraging words pushed him over the edge. Within a few seconds, he grunted loudly with his climax, squeezing his arms around her tightly until he finished his release. When his hold on her body loosened, she pressed her lips to his for a tender kiss and rolled off of him.

She fell onto the pillow beside him and stared up at the ceiling, panting for breath. "Good, Lord, you know how to treat a wench well."

Luke snorted a laugh as his hand sought out hers. "You're welcome."

They lay next to each other quietly for a few minutes, fingers laced together, until Lorelai finally propped herself up on her elbows. "So, I don't suppose you have any food on this boat?"

Luke glanced over at her with a surprised look. "You're not serious," he said dryly.

She sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Serious as a scurvy-induced coma."

"How can you possibly be hungry after everything you ate tonight?"

Lorelai scoffed. "Hello, did you not just witness me burn off a ton of calories? I _know_ you saw it… you had the best seat in the house."

Luke smirked. "Oh, really? I kinda thought _you_ had the best seat in the house."

Lorelai giggled and nodded in agreement. "I stand corrected… I did have a pretty satisfying place to sit." She ran her hand over his stomach, then started twirling a finger through his chest hair. "I take back what I said before about us maybe being lame and boring. We're pretty fun."

"Agreed." Luke stretched an arm behind her and caressed her back. "So, how hungry are we talking here? Can you make it back to the diner?"

"Well, that ice cream place is open until ten," she said hopefully. "Maybe we can stop there again?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "You mean the candy store that's fronting as an ice cream place?"

Lorelai grinned and nodded. "There were some more flavors I wanted to try." She pressed her lips to his for a slow, passionate kiss. "And doesn't your wench deserve a treat after her lovely performance?"

Luke smirked and gave her a gentle pat on the back. "Fine. Get dressed."

Lorelai kissed him again, then smiled against his lips. "Thank you."

. . . . .

To be continued…

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Many thanks to all of you who are still following along with Lorelai and Luke's 'summer of dirtiness'! :)


	5. Be Patient

**Chapter 5: Be Patient**

. . . . .

. . . . .

On Tuesday morning, Lorelai walked into the diner and greeted Luke at the counter with a kiss. As she sat down on a stool, she announced her desperate need for caffeine, and Luke poured her some coffee.

He set it in front of her, and Lorelai gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks." She took a sip and nodded approvingly as she returned the mug to the counter. "I didn't even hear you leave this morning. Were you extra quiet or was I extra comatose?"

"I think a little of both."

Lorelai pretended to ponder for a moment, tapping her finger lightly on her chin. "Hm. I can't quite remember what I did last night that would've worn me out so much." Her lips curved into a sly smile as she added, "I may need you to jog my memory."

Luke smirked. "I'd be more than happy to reenact it." He strummed his fingers on the counter as he nodded toward the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll have… um…" Lorelai surveyed the options in the display of pastries at the end of the counter. "A chocolate muffin, please."

"Coming up." Luke grabbed a plate from under the counter, retrieved a muffin from the display, and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you." Lorelai broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. "Oh, hey, did Jackson get hold of you?" she asked. "I told him to call you here."

"Yeah, a few minutes ago," Luke confirmed. "He needs help putting together some furniture or something in the kids' room. I'm gonna go over there later."

"Okay, good. He was hoping to have it together before Sookie and the baby come home from the hospital tomorrow," Lorelai said. "You think it'll be done by then?"

Luke shrugged. "No idea, I haven't even seen what it is yet. But he said his brother's coming in to town today, so I'd assume with three people working on it, it shouldn't take too long."

Lorelai grimaced. "Ugh, Beau's gonna be there?"

Luke narrowed his eyes curiously at her reaction. "Yeah. Why?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and sighed. "Remember, he's the guy who thought…" Her voice trailed off as she awkwardly glanced around at the other patrons in the diner. She leaned closer to Luke and whispered, "He's the guy who thought I was practically a working girl at the Bunny Ranch."

Luke's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, you remember, I told you about all the crazy stuff he was saying," Lorelai told him. She refreshed his memory of the interactions she'd had with Beau at the baptism almost two years earlier.

Luke nodded as it finally started to come back to him. "Oh, right, I kind of remember that. That guy's a putz."

Lorelai popped another piece of muffin into her mouth. "Yeah, so, if you need a conversation topic… I'm sure he'd love to hear about our sex life."

Luke pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. "He better not bring your name up."

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward on the counter. "Ooh, why? Are you gonna get all tough and defensive of my honor?"

"Yup."

Lorelai rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Sexy. Can you call me if that happens so I can run over and watch?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope. I want you as far away from him as possible."

Lorelai frowned disappointedly as she poked him on the chest. "Okay, but if anything exciting happens, I want full details."

"You got it." He grabbed a dishtowel and started wiping the counter in front of her. "You gonna go see Sookie again today?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna bring her some lunch, give her a little break from the hospital food. Yesterday, she was writing down suggestions for the nurses to bring to the chefs in the cafeteria… it didn't go over well."

Luke smiled as he nodded knowingly. "Sounds like Sookie."

"Yup. So, today I'm thinking Taco Tuesday. Oh, and then, tomorrow when she's home, I was thinking that you and I could take them over some dinner," Lorelai suggested. "You know, some burgers, fries, maybe some chicken fingers for the kids?"

Luke nodded. "Sure. Let me know what time to have it ready."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

Luke gestured toward the kitchen. "I gotta go check on some things. You'll be here for a few more minutes?"

Lorelai glanced down at her coffee and muffin. "Yeah, I'd estimate the time of departure is about four to six minutes." She raised an eyebrow. "So, if you wanna get in on one of my world-renowned goodbye kisses, I'd be back by then."

Luke smiled. "I'll be back."

. . . . .

. . . . .

That afternoon at the inn, Lorelai was at the front desk when her cell phone rang. She grabbed her purse from under the desk and fumbled through it until she found the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Okay, I don't want you to get freaked out right now," Luke's voice greeted her.

Lorelai's eyes widened as concern washed over her face. "Well, then you shouldn't have started off with _that_ line. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Jackson's driving me to the emergency room," Luke told her. "It's not a big deal, I might need a couple of stitches or something..."

Lorelai gasped into the phone. "Oh, my God! What happened? Did you beat up Beau? I knew I shouldn't have let you two near each other!" She suddenly clutched her hand to her chest as she gasped again. "Oh, no! He didn't damage your face, did he?"

"There was no fight," Luke told her. "It's nothing… there was this metal hinge sticking out and I scraped my arm against it. The cut's a little deep so we're just gonna get it looked at. Really, it's nothing."

"Nothing? If it's enough of a thing for _you_ of all people to go to a hospital, then it must be _something_ ," she nervously countered.

Luke could hear the worry in her voice, and he softened his tone as he assured her, "Trust me, it's just a cut, Lorelai… no broken limbs, no injured organs, just a cut. In the grand scheme of things that I could be going to a hospital for, it's _nothing_."

The calmness of his voice helped to soothe her worry a bit, and Lorelai let out a soft sigh. "Okay."

Luke glanced toward Jackson in the driver's seat as he added, "I wouldn't even be going, but _someone_ _else_ freaked out like a crazy person and insisted we get it looked at. I finally just went along with it so he'd stop yapping at me. I think he just wants to make sure it's okay so I don't sue him for getting injured at his house."

Jackson gasped. "That's not true," he declared indignantly, then repeated it louder so that Lorelai could hear him through the phone. "That's not true, Lorelai!"

"Okay, well, you guys fight that out amongst yourselves," she told Luke as she threw her purse over her shoulder. "I'm gonna meet you at the hospital. You going to Saint Joseph's?"

"Lorelai, really, it's not a big deal, you don't have to - "

"Luke, stop it," she cut him off. "You _hate_ hospitals! So if you're at a hospital for any reason whatsoever, I'm gonna be there _with_ you, and you telling me which one it is will make it a whole lot easier than me calling them all to find you." She paused a moment. "I guess I could probably just start with Jackson, he's pretty easy to wear down... but one way or another, I'm going to get there, so either spill it or pass the phone to Jackson."

Luke smiled to himself, knowing full well that she _would_ call every hospital looking for him if she needed to. "Saint Joseph's," he replied.

Lorelai exhaled a sigh of relief at how easily he complied. "Thank you. I'll see you soon… I love you."

"I love you, too."

. . . . .

. . . . .

A few hours later, Lorelai drove back from the hospital and parked her Jeep in front of the diner. She turned to face Luke in the passenger seat. "You doing okay?" she asked with a sympathetic frown.

"Besides just having wasted two hours of my life sitting around a hospital?" Luke asked with an eyeroll. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lorelai pulled up the sleeve of his flannel shirt to reveal the bandage on his forearm. "You're injured," she pointed out, still frowning.

"Lorelai, it's a cut, I'm perfectly fine." Luke pulled the sleeve back down, insisting, "I've had much worse things happen to me in my life."

"I know, but this one is my fault," Lorelai said apologetically. "I told Jackson to ask you for help, you were over there because of me."

"Stop it. It's _not_ your fault, and it's _not_ a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal! Someone had to take a needle and _sew_ you up, Luke," Lorelai reminded him. "I think the basic rule of thumb is that any time someone is _sewing your skin_ , it's kind of a _big deal_." Lorelai huffed out a sigh and softly added, "I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head. "Stop, I mean it," he said firmly. "This isn't your fault, not even a little. It's _my_ fault for scraping my arm. It happened, I got stitches, it'll be fine, end of story." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, softening his tone as he added, "So, no blaming yourself. Got it?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, then nodded. "Got it."

"Thank you." Luke unbuckled his seatbelt, then gestured toward the diner. "You wanna come in and grab an early dinner?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I should get back to the inn, I'll just grab something there. You're gonna come over tonight after you close up, right?" she asked hopefully. "Spend the night?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Luke leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks for coming to the hospital."

Lorelai smiled. "Anytime." She paused a moment, then added, "But let's try to do that as minimal amount of times as possible."

Luke smiled. "Deal."

He kissed her again before climbing out of the car. Lorelai watched him walk down the sidewalk and disappear into the diner before she pulled away.

. . . . .

. . . . .

That night, Lorelai was in her bedroom when she heard a car pull up outside, and she looked out the window to make sure it was Luke. Once confirmed, she gave herself a quick look in the mirror, then walked out of the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her.

Lorelai stood at the top of the staircase until she heard him knock on the front door, then she called, "Come in!" The door opened, and when she heard it shut, she called, "Luke?"

"It's me," he confirmed as he walked through the foyer into the living room.

"And it's _just_ you, right?" Lorelai called down. "Didn't bring along any friends with you?"

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion as he called back, "Uh, no… just me."

"Okay. I'm coming down," she called back.

Luke stood near the desk and waited for Lorelai to descend the staircase. His eyes widened as she came into view, her outfit a far cry from the casual pajamas he was expecting.

Lorelai stopped in the middle of the staircase, posing sexily with her hands on her hips as he eyed her from top to bottom. No matter how many lingerie ensembles he'd seen her in over the years, they never ceased to render him momentarily speechless.

His eyes were drawn to her cleavage, accentuated by a white strapless bustier hugging her in satin and lace from her chest to her navel. As his eyes moved downward to her matching lacy white panties, he instinctively licked his lips at the thought of what was hiding behind them.

His gaze drifted to her legs, where white thigh-high stockings led down to white high heels. He slowly moved his eyes back up her body to her dark hair that fell in loose ringlets over her shoulders. He finally realized what he'd walked into when he saw the red-cross emblazoned white hat sitting atop her head.

After giving him a few moments to take it all in, Lorelai asked, "So, how's the patient doing?"

Luke shook himself out of his daze and gestured to her with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

Lorelai walked down the stairs and over to Luke, smiling brightly as she declared, "You're right on time for your checkup, Mr. Danes."

Luke was game and he played along, smiling as he replied, "Oh, good, I thought I was late."

Lorelai clasped her hands in front of her. "Nope, right on time. I'm going to perform a thorough examination and make sure you're completely healthy. Doctor Lorelai at your service."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so, you're a doctor, huh? I figured you were a nurse."

Lorelai gasped and playfully smacked his arm. "Sexist, party of one! Welcome to the twenty-first century, where women are doctors, too."

Luke smiled amusedly as he shook his head. "No, I didn't mean it like that," he insisted. "I meant, because… well, isn't that a _nurse's_ hat?" he asked as he nodded toward it.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose as she gave a quick glance up toward the hat. "Oh, right. Okay, maybe, _technically_ , yes, but I think it's suitable for any medical personnel to wear." She adjusted the hat on her head and then proudly patted herself on her chest. "Like a doctor, which I am." She cocked her head to the side, adding a pointed, "Go with it."

"Okay, sorry, my mistake," Luke laughingly apologized. He folded his arms across his chest and adopted a faux-serious expression. "So, now, Doctor… I assume you're qualified to examine me, right?"

"Of course I am," Lorelai replied with a confident nod. "I've worked at some of the most famous hospitals in the world." She ticked them off her fingers as she continued, "County General, Sacred Heart, Seattle Grace… all very prestigious hospitals with highly-trained staffs."

Luke nodded approvingly. "Okay, sounds like I'm in good hands."

" _Very_ good hands," Lorelai assured him, then stood back and looked him over. "Obviously, it might be hard to perform a thorough exam with all these clothes in the way..."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Right, and thorough is important." He glanced down at his clothes, then back at her. "I could use some help getting 'em off, Doctor."

Lorelai smiled and stepped closer to him. "Allow me." She began unbuttoning his flannel shirt, keeping her eyes locked with his as her fingers moved down the line of buttons. He rested his hands on her waist, his thumbs softly stroking along her hip bones.

When she finished unbuttoning the shirt, she pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms. Luke reluctantly removed his hands from her body, sending the shirt to the floor behind him with a shake of his arms. Lorelai removed his hat, then gripped the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head.

She dropped the shirt to the floor, then stepped back to admire his upper body. "Hm, yes… everything appears perfectly healthy," she declared. "But let me just make sure it _feels_ okay." Her hands smoothed over his chest down to his abs, then back up to his shoulders and down his arms. She smiled as she squeezed his firm biceps. "Yes… everything feels very, _very_ healthy."

"Good, glad to hear it."

Lorelai glanced down at the bandage on his forearm and delicately traced around it with her fingertip. "How's this doing?" she asked, her voice softening with concern. "It's okay?"

"It's fine," Luke confirmed, then put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Really… it's fine."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay." She took his hand and led him over to the couch. "I've already prepared the examination area."

Luke glanced down at the couch, and he snickered when he saw a giant _Hello, Kitty_ face staring back at him. "Nice blanket."

"Who doesn't love a doctor with a little whimsy, hm?" Lorelai remarked, and then patted him on the chest. "Now, take a seat for me, please."

Luke obligingly sat down as he responded, "Yes, ma'am."

Lorelai turned around and leaned over the coffee table to rummage through the small black purse she had placed there earlier. She was unsubtle in her attempts to draw his attention to her ass, arching it toward him as she seductively glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Just looking for my very important tool…"

Luke smirked. "Take your time." He took the bait and smoothed his hands over her curves, sending a shiver of arousal up Lorelai's spine. He moved his hands down the backs of her legs, then back up again to finger the lacy edges of her panties.

Lorelai finally pulled a plastic stethoscope out of her bag. "Ah, here we go." She turned around to face him as she placed the earpieces in her ears. "Now, I find this device is most accurate when I get very close and personal with the patient."

"Well, you can't argue with proven medical practices," Luke replied with a shrug. "Do what you gotta do."

Lorelai nestled her knee between his thighs and straddled one of his legs. "Thanks for your cooperation," she said as she rested her weight on him.

Luke moved his hands to her waist and shook his head slightly in awe. "God, you look good." His blue eyes locked with hers as he added, " _Really_ good."

Lorelai grinned in response as a wave of tingles instantly flooded her body. Luke had always been generous with his compliments of her, but they still sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Why, thank you, Mr. Danes," she replied softly.

Luke gently tightened the grip he had on her waist. "You can call me Luke if you want."

"Okay… Luke." Lorelai pressed the end of the stethoscope to his chest, and despite the fact that it was a toy, she could hear some faint sounds coming through. She was still for a moment, listening intently as her lips slowly curved into a smile. "I think I hear your heart." She listened for a few more seconds, then her smile widened. "That's pretty cool."

Luke smirked and teased, "You know, Doctor, it's almost as if this is your first time using one of those things."

Lorelai quickly pulled herself back into character, casually waving him off. "Oh, yeah, well, see, this is a brand new stethoscope I'm trying out, so I'm just glad that it works as well as my previous one."

Luke smiled and nodded understandingly. "Right, got it."

Lorelai moved the stethoscope over to the center of his chest. "Now, take a deep breath for me." Luke slowly inhaled and exhaled as Lorelai listened carefully. "Mmhmm… sounds good." She removed the stethoscope and tossed it on the coffee table.

"So, what's your expert medical opinion?" he asked.

Lorelai started drawing circles on his chest with her fingertip. "Well, it seems like your heart's beating a little fast... like maybe you're excited about something…"

"You could say that." Luke slid his hand slowly up her body to her chest, and cupped her breast through her lingerie. "How's _your_ heart rate?" he asked as he squeezed gently.

Lorelai glanced down at his hand, murmuring, "It's speeding up." He slipped his fingers down the front of her top and brushed them across the bare skin of her breast. She moaned softly as his fingers began stroking and squeezing her nipple. "Mm, that feels good."

Luke moved his hand from her chest down between her legs. "What about this?" he asked, and then stroked his fingers across the lacy fabric covering her sex. "That feel good, too?

Lorelai shuddered with arousal and let out a soft whimper. "Mmhmm." He applied more pressure to the second stroke, and she gasped softly. "Oh, God," she muttered. "So, this is apparently a mutual exam, huh?"

Luke snickered. "You expected me to look but not touch? Impossible."

Lorelai ran her hands up his chest to his neck. "Because I'm irresistible?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yup." Luke began caressing her thighs. "Completely."

Lorelai smiled and began stroking the back of his neck. She glanced down at his hands, then looked him in the eyes as she softly asked, "Do you want me?"

Luke slowly nodded. "Mmhmm."

Lorelai cradled his neck in her hands and pulled him closer. She gently brushed her lips against his, whispering, "You wanna tear my clothes off and do dirty things to me?"

Luke groaned as he moved his hands to the curves of her ass and squeezed her cheeks. "God, yes."

Lorelai ran her hands down his muscular arms. "Okay, but there's one more thing of yours I need to thoroughly examine first…" She shifted her knee that was nestled between his legs to rub it against the bulge in his jeans. "You okay with that?"

Luke grunted as his hardness strained desperately against its confines. "Yup. I think you need to examine that right away."

Lorelai pressed a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek, then moved her lips to his ear to whisper, "Oh, don't worry, I'll give it lots of attention… just be patient." She pulled back from him with a giggle. "That's a little doctor humor for ya. Get it? Because you're my _patient_?"

Luke gave her an amused nod. "Yeah, I got it."

Lorelai delicately traced her fingertip around his lips. "I think I should make sure your mouth is healthy…"

"Yes, you should," he agreed.

Lorelai cradled his face in her hands, giving him a few soft, gentle pecks before she kissed him deeply. He enveloped her in his strong arms and pulled her closer, melding her body to his. She hummed softly as she eased her tongue between his lips and threaded her fingers through his hair.

They separated when the need for oxygen became too great, and Lorelai breathlessly muttered, "Mouth and tongue… check and check."

Luke nodded in agreement before kissing her again, this time softer and slower as his hands caressed her body.

When they parted, Lorelai moved her hands down to his jeans, and Luke leaned back against the couch, watching her intently. The tip of her tongue adorably poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on undoing his belt, his button, and then his zipper. He was smiling to himself as he watched her, and when she glanced at him, he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Lorelai smiled through the kiss, then climbed off of his lap and leaned down to grab the waistband of his jeans. "Lift up."

Luke arched his lower body up off of the couch so she could pull his jeans and boxers down. Once they were down to his thighs, he lowered himself back to the couch, then helped her maneuver the clothes down to his ankles.

Lorelai sat down on the coffee table in front of him to remove his shoes and socks. She pulled the rest of his clothes off, then stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "That's better."

Luke's eyes wandered over her body, lingering on those white panties he desperately wanted to rip off of her with his teeth. His eyes drifted upward until he met her gaze, and Lorelai recognized that look… the silent, desperate pleading for her to touch him. It revved up her arousal even more, seeing how badly he wanted her.

She pulled the hat off her head and tossed it aside, then flipped her hair over her shoulders. She grabbed a throw pillow and dropped it on the floor between his feet, then kicked off her heels and lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

Lorelai slid her hands up his legs to his thighs, and Luke shuddered as she trailed her fingertips along the length of his hardness. She wrapped her fingers delicately around him, then licked her lips. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to use my mouth to _really_ make sure this is working properly."

The combination of her touch, her words, and the sexy, ready-to-devour-him look in her eyes made his body tremble. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "I don't mind."

Lorelai brushed her thumb across his tip. "So, if I were to do _this_ …" She swirled her tongue gently over the head of his cock, then pulled back slightly. "...you'd be okay with that?"

Luke grunted and nodded affirmatively. "Uh huh." She did it again, this time applying more pressure with her tongue, and Luke inhaled sharply. "Jesus."

After a few more teasingly seductive licks, Lorelai wrapped her lips around him and drew him into her mouth. Luke muttered a profanity toward the ceiling, then grunted approvingly and reached down to cradle the back of her head in his hands.

Her mouth joined forces with her hand to perform a perfectly choreographed dance on his hardness that had him grunting and groaning with pleasure. He was fixated on her every move as he alternated between stroking her hair and caressing her shoulders and arms.

Several minutes passed before Lorelai released him from her mouth, sat back on her knees and smiled. "Yup, seems to be working just fine."

Luke quickly shook his head in response. "No, I think you need to do some more research on it."

" _On it_ , huh?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You mean that literally, right?"

"Yup." Luke held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "Turn around." It came out more assertively than he'd actually intended, but knowing that tone turned her on, he stuck with it. "Right now," he added firmly.

Lorelai's eyes widened slightly as a smirk slowly crept upon her face. She bit down on her bottom lip, struggling to control her pulsating arousal as she turned her back to him. Luke started undoing the line of clasps down the back of her bustier. As he unhooked the last one, the lingerie dropped to the floor, and Luke smoothed his hands down her back to her waist. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs to the floor.

Luke caressed and squeezed her cheeks, muttering, "God, you're amazing." He ran his hands down the backs of her legs over her thigh-high stockings. "Let's leave these on…"

Lorelai smiled to herself, expecting from previous experience that he would say that. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Whatever you want."

"I want _you, now_ ," he declared, patting his hands on his thighs. "Come here."

Lorelai slowly turned around to face him… her heart racing with excitement, her body throbbing for him from head to toe. She kept her gaze locked with his as she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. Luke positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed his head against her wet slit before he pressed into her.

As his cock separated her folds, Lorelai's mouth fell open and a moan poured out. "Oh, my God…" She lowered herself down, savoring the blissful sensation of completeness that overtook her body as he filled her.

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around her body, pulling her close to him. "Feels incredible," he murmured, and Lorelai nodded in agreement as she draped her arms over his shoulders. Luke kissed her passionately before moving his mouth down to her breasts, lavishing them with attention from his tongue and lips and teeth.

Lorelai tilted her head back with a moan. "Oh, God, that mouth of yours… we should get it insured." Luke smirked against her chest before continuing his ministrations on her breasts, eventually kissing his way back up to her lips.

When their mouths separated, Lorelai began rocking her hips, sliding up and down the length of him. She gripped his shoulders for support and fell into a comfortable rhythm riding him. Luke's rugged hands were all over her, cupping her ass and squeezing her breasts and caressing her body. The pace was slow and steady as they shared kisses and tantalized each other with dirty banter.

After a few minutes, Luke gripped her waist tightly and adjusted his body for a better angle beneath her. He claimed control of the pace as he began thrusting up into her, quickly eliciting passionate moans from her.

Lorelai circled her arms around his neck, breathlessly muttering, "Mm, yes, harder…" She pressed her lips to his, and when he obliged with stronger thrusts, she moaned through the kiss. " _Oh, God,_ that feels good..."

Luke's thrusts continued for a bit before he shifted her body off his lap to the couch cushion beside him. She made herself comfortable on her back as he positioned himself between her legs. He hooked his arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to him, aligning her body to his.

Luke re-entered her slowly, watching the pleasure flood her eyes as he filled her. "God, Lorelai," he exhaled huskily. He pulled out to the tip, and then sank back into her with a quick, hard thrust. As Lorelai whimpered with pleasure, Luke responded with another hard thrust, and she cried out his name.

Luke continued with hard, deep strokes as Lorelai caressed his body, murmuring praise about how good he felt inside of her. When he was close to his peak, Luke slowed his pace and reached down to rub her clit.

"Is my girl gonna come for me?" Luke asked her through gritted teeth.

Lorelai nodded, huffing out shallow breaths as she bucked against his hand. "Ugh, right there, baby, keep going," she muttered.

His thumb frantically worked her clit as he continued thrusting into her. "Let me see you come, Lorelai," he urged her on. "You're so close…"

"Oh, God, Luke!" Lorelai breathlessly cried out, and within seconds, her eyes clenched shut as the waves of her powerful climax washed over her.

His quickly followed, and he was soon exploding inside of her with a long, guttural groan. When his release was complete, he rested his body on top of hers, breathing heavily against her shoulder as Lorelai stroked her fingers across his back.

They were quiet for a few moments before Luke finally lifted his head and smiled down at her. "That was amazing."

Lorelai smiled up at him contentedly as she smoothed her hand over his hair. "Yes, it was," she agreed, and she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When they parted just enough for breath, she murmured, "So… I think we can both agree that I make a _really_ hot doctor, right?"

Luke smiled against her lips. "You make a really hot _anything_." He kissed her again before he pushed himself off of her and sat next to her on the couch. She shifted to get more comfortable, remaining horizontal and stretching her legs out across his lap.

His hands smoothed over her thigh-high stockings. "I love these," he declared.

Lorelai smiled at him. "I know you do." Her eyes caught the bandage on his arm. "How's your injury?"

" _What_ injury?" Luke replied pointedly.

Lorelai happily rubbed her palms together. "Good… so my methods of distracting you were successful."

"I'd say," he agreed. He was quiet for a moment as he glanced around the room, finally noticing that they were missing someone. "Where's Paul Anka?"

Lorelai gestured toward the staircase. "Oh, I put him up in the bedroom with some toys and a bone and I shut the door."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

Lorelai scoffed as if the answer should have been obvious to him. "What do you mean, why? Because I had plans to seduce you on the couch, and I know you _hate_ when he watches us."

Luke smirked and nodded appreciatively. "Planning ahead… thank you."

Lorelai smiled. "You're welcome."

"You want me to go get him?" he offered.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's okay… I'll let him out when I go up to change." She sat up on the couch and gave a quick glance toward the kitchen. "While I do that, you wanna maybe go scrounge up a snack for us?" she suggested hopefully. "Doctors work up quite an appetite."

"You got it." Luke kissed her softly, then muttered against her lips, "Can I make a pajama request?"

Lorelai nodded as she kissed him again. "Mmhmm."

"One of my flannels on top," he started, and then ran his hand along one of her stockinged legs. "And leave these on the bottom for a little while longer…"

Lorelai smiled against his lips. "You got it."

. . . . .

To be continued . . .

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading! :)


	6. Follow the Rules

**Chapter 6: Follow the Rules**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Lorelai walked out of Luke's apartment, pulled the door closed behind her, and headed down the staircase to the diner.

Luke smiled at her from the cash register. "Hey."

"Morning." Lorelai walked along the front of the counter, then leaned across it to kiss him hello before sitting down on a stool. "You let me sleep in," she said appreciatively.

Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "If failing all three times I tried to wake you up is the same thing as letting you sleep in, then… sure, I _let_ you sleep in."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, thanks for failing, I needed that sleep."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai nervously nibbled on her bottom lip. "I hope Babette remembered to check on Paul Anka."

"She always does, he's fine," Luke assured her. "You want breakfast?"

"Yes, I'll have the blueberry pancakes that I asked for last night," Lorelai said pointedly. "You know, when my request was rudely denied."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I stand by my decision to not come down here at eleven o'clock at night to satisfy your craving. I was half-asleep."

"Well, I'm expecting an extra fluffy batch today," Lorelai told him. "The fluffiest batch _ever_."

"It will exceed your expectations," he promised.

"Thank you." Lorelai took a sip of coffee. "Anything good going on today? I mean, besides the official ceremony later to award you the Guinness World Record for fluffiest pancakes?"

"Probably gonna bring my truck over to your place this afternoon," Luke replied. "I have a few small things to work on, and most of my tools are in your garage." He nodded toward her. "What's on your agenda?"

"I'll be at the inn for a few hours," Lorelai replied. "Then I'm gonna stop by Sookie's around lunchtime to visit her and the baby, then I'll be home after that."

"Okay." Luke gestured toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna go make your pancakes."

"Record-breaking fluffiness," she reminded him. Luke smiled and nodded before he headed into the kitchen.

. . . . .

. . . . .

That afternoon, Luke was working on his truck in Lorelai's driveway as Paul Anka lay on the shaded front porch. Luke heard a car and he glanced around the truck's open hood to see Lorelai's Jeep pulling up the driveway. However, it was Jackson behind the wheel, with Lorelai in the passenger seat.

Luke walked toward the center of the yard, staring confusedly as Jackson parked behind Luke's truck. Jackson and Lorelai got out of the Jeep and walked toward Luke.

"Hon, Jackson gave me a ride home," Lorelai announced.

"Uh, yeah, I see that," Luke replied. "Everything okay?"

Jackson handed him the keys. "Yup. Just wanted to make sure she got home okay."

Luke narrowed his eyes with confusion as he tucked the keys in his pocket. "Uh, thanks… appreciate that."

Jackson patted Luke on the shoulder. "Not a problem, friend. I know you'd do the same thing." He turned to Lorelai. "Okay, I'm gonna walk home. Thanks for visiting Sookie today."

"You're welcome," Lorelai replied with a smile. "Thanks for the ride."

As Jackson walked across the front yard to head back home, Luke turned to Lorelai. "Okay, what the hell was that all about?" he asked her.

Lorelai shrugged and casually waved it off. "Oh, you know Jackson, always worried about women getting home safely."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai… tell me what's going on."

He was wearing a grey t-shirt without his typical flannel shirt over it, and Lorelai smoothed her hands over his biceps. "Mm, I love when your arms are showing." She smiled up at him adoringly. "Hi." She stepped up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, kissing him with an intensity that caught him off guard.

Luke returned the kiss, instantly noticing the taste of alcohol. When they separated, Luke took her elbows in his hands and eyed her curiously. "Are you drunk?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Drunk? No." She smiled and wrinkled her nose as she added, "Slightly buzzed? Maybe."

"I thought you were just stopping by to visit Sookie and the baby," Luke said. "When did that become code for getting drunk at Sookie's house?"

"Buzzed," Lorelai corrected him. "And I wasn't drinking _there_." She looked down at the bandage on his forearm covering last week's stitches and gently traced her finger over it. "This doesn't hurt, right?"

Luke tilted her chin up to look at him. "Lorelai, talk to me. Where were you?"

Lorelai cradled his face in her hands and gently ran her thumbs across his scruff. "Well, see, first I was at Sookie's house for a nice non-alcoholic visit, and then when I was getting into the Jeep to drive home, Babette was walking by - "

Luke rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay, off to a bad start."

"And she was headed over to Miss Patty's - "

Luke groaned. "Oh, and it just keeps getting better."

"Because she was trying out new punch recipes and needed taste-testers," Lorelai continued, then grinned as she declared, "And we both know who the best taste-tester in town is."

Luke sighed. "Keep going… you went over to taste the punch, and then what?"

"And when I was done at Miss Patty's, I walked back to Sookie's house to tell her that I was gonna leave my Jeep there to walk home, and Jackson offered to drive me," Lorelai explained.

"That was nice of him."

"Yes, it was," she agreed with a nod, then glanced past Luke and gasped when she saw Paul Anka sitting on the porch. "Hi, baby!" She rushed over to him and leaned down to rub his head. "Are you trying to avoid the sun? Is that why you didn't come out to greet Mommy?"

Luke walked up behind her. "All right, let's get you inside."

Lorelai stood up and frowned at him. "I wanna hang out here with my boys."

"You should go take a nap or something," Luke suggested.

Lorelai made a face. "Take a nap? I have a _buzz_ , Luke, not the _flu_ … I'm fine." She glanced over toward his truck and saw the hood propped open. "Oh, still tapping into your inner Cooter Davenport, huh? How's that coming along?"

"Pretty good, I'm almost done."

"Do you want some help?" she asked him with a hopeful smile.

"From _you_?" he asked.

Lorelai scoffed. "Yes, _me_. Just tell me what to do, I'm good at following directions."

Luke put his hands on his hips and skeptically cocked his head to the side.

Lorelai giggled and shrugged. "Okay, _sometimes._ " She gestured to the open toolbox on the ground next to the truck. "I can hand you stuff, at least… I'm good at _that_."

"I don't really have that much left to do."

Lorelai put her hands together and pouted at him. "Please, let me help? Pretty please?"

Luke smirked amusedly at her begging, and finally gave a defeated shrug. "Okay, fine… you can help."

Lorelai grinned and kissed him. "Thank you!" She gestured to her work outfit. "I'm gonna go change real quick, I'll be right back." Luke nodded and walked over to the truck as Lorelai and Paul Anka disappeared into the house.

A few minutes later, Lorelai emerged from the house, declaring, "Okay, I'm ready for you to teach me how to fix a truck, Mr. Danes."

Luke glanced over at her, narrowing his eyes. "Uh, what?"

Lorelai walked down the porch steps and over to the truck, now dressed in a white shirt, plaid skirt, and her black-rimmed glasses that Luke found alluringly sexy. "I said, I'm ready for you to teach me how to fix a truck," she repeated with a cheerful smile.

"There was no mention of _teaching_ ," Luke told her. "You were just gonna hand me tools, that's it."

"Right, but see, on my way upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, I decided that you are now the hot instructor of an auto mechanics class that I signed up for to get the last credit I need to graduate from college," Lorelai explained, then glanced down at her outfit. "So, I dressed accordingly as a student who is attending said auto mechanics class."

"Yup, that's perfect attire for an auto shop," Luke muttered as he adjusted his hat on his head.

Lorelai grinned, ignoring his sarcasm. "Thank you." She paused a moment, then added, "And, uh, just to get any potential age-difference dilemmas out of the way right now, this is a college that only accepts adult students, age 35 and above."

Luke snorted a laugh, then shook his head slightly as he let out a soft sigh. "Lorelai…" He was smiling, but looked like he needed a little motivation to get into the roleplay she'd concocted.

Lorelai leaned toward him until her mouth was close to his. "Mr. Danes, I _really_ need this credit to graduate," she whispered against his lips. "You'll teach me, won't you? I'll do whatever you want…"

Luke closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, and Lorelai's lips curved into a smile, knowing she'd sealed the deal. She loved being irresistible.

When Luke opened his eyes, he exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, yeah… I'll teach you."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

Luke cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm the teacher, and you're…"

"I am your adult, age-appropriate student, Lola," she finished.

"Lola, huh?" Luke glanced around the yard, pretending to look for other people. "So, I guess no one else signed up for this class today, Lola?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I feel like I learn so much more in a private lesson." She ran her fingers across his bicep. "You know what I mean?"

Luke glanced at her hand and adopted a serious tone. "Lola, there's a rule that students aren't actually supposed to touch the teachers."

Lorelai pulled her hand away from his arm. "Oops, sorry." She rubbed her palms together as she eyed him from top to bottom. "But I'm allowed to _think_ about touching you, right?"

"You can _think_ it," he replied. "You just can't act on it. This is a strictly professional lesson."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, I guess no one ever told you… whatever Lola wants, Lola gets."

Luke remained serious as he shook his head. "I'm the teacher, you're the student… that means I make the rules, you follow 'em."

Lorelai gave him a playful salute. "Sir, yes, sir." She looked under the hood of the truck. "So, what are you doing here? Working on the good old, uh, carburetor thingy?"

Luke stared distractedly at her glasses for a moment, then shook himself out of his daze. "Uh, no… I'm just finishing up replacing the last spark plug."

"Ooh, spark plugs, my favorite," Lorelai replied with faux-excitement. "What can I do?"

Luke nodded toward the toolbox. "I'm gonna need the socket wrench."

"Right, the socket wrench, the socket wrench," Lorelai murmured as she stared down at the tools. After a process of elimination, she picked up the one she didn't recognize and presented it to him. "Socket wrench?"

Surprised, Luke gave her an impressed smirk. "Wow."

Lorelai grinned and nodded proudly. "I know things."

"Good job." Luke took the tool from her and then pointed back toward the ground. "Can you hand me that silver thing?"

Lorelai followed the direction of his finger and located the object at which he was pointing. She picked it up and held it out to him. "This?"

Luke nodded as he took it from her. "Yup. This is the spark plug, it goes right here like this," he explained as he placed it into the socket of the wrench, then pointed under the hood. "Now I'm gonna put it in that hole where the old one was. I already took that one out."

Lorelai nodded understandingly. "Okay, so, to summarize… you're going to stick that _thing_ in that little _hole._ " She batted her eyelashes innocently as she flirted, "I bet you're very good at sticking things in holes, Mr. Danes."

Luke smiled slyly and ignored the bait. "Anyway… I'm gonna get started." He leaned under the hood, adding, "You can just watch and learn."

"Yes, sir." Lorelai leaned under the hood next to him, pretending to concentrate deeply. "This is fascinating stuff."

Luke began to install the last spark plug, explaining his actions as Lorelai watched on. When he was finished, Luke directed her to step back, and then he shut the hood. "Okay, all done."

Lorelai gasped. "Done already? I didn't even get to do anything!"

Luke shrugged. "Sorry. I told you before I didn't have much left to do."

"Well, what am I gonna learn now?" Lorelai asked. "Do you have any other car-related stuff we can do?"

Luke glanced toward the truck, then back to her. "Well, I was gonna maybe give it a quick wash."

Lorelai's eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh, that's something I can actually excel at, considering it requires minimal knowledge about automobiles."

"More like _zero_ knowledge," he pointed out. "You pretty much just need to know how a hose works."

Lorelai's ears perked up at the opportunity for innuendo, and she stepped closer to him. "Well, I can assure you, Mr. Danes, I'm pretty much an expert in that area. I have a lot of experience with hoses of various lengths and widths."

Luke shook his head amusedly. "I bet you do."

Lorelai raised up on her tiptoes. "Do you want me to show you?" she whispered seductively against his lips, being careful not to actually touch him.

Luke groaned slightly, his gaze locked with hers as he silently talked himself out of taking her up on that offer the way she meant it. "Yes, I do."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she fell back down on her heels. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Luke stepped back from her and gestured toward the side of the house. "Go bring the hose over here, and don't forget to turn on the spigot."

Lorelai smiled and cocked her head to the side. "You're sure that's the _only_ hose you want me to handle?"

"Yup." Luke nodded toward the garage. "I'm gonna go put the tools away."

"Oh, is there a specific tool you want _me_ to take care of?" she asked with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow.

Luke smirked and pointed toward the side of the house. "Hose, spigot, go."

Lorelai giggled. "Fine, I'm going."

As she headed off toward the hose, Luke closed the toolbox and carried it to the garage. He poured some car wash soap into an empty bucket and grabbed a sponge, then brought them out to Lorelai. She was standing near the truck with the hose sprayer in her hand.

He set the bucket on the ground and dropped the sponge into it. "Okay, you fill that up with water, I'm gonna go take care of these…" He held up his hands, dirty from the truck engine. "I'll be right back."

Lorelai nodded and he headed into the house. She aimed the sprayer into the bucket and watched the soap suds slowly rise to the top.

When Luke walked back out a few minutes later, Lorelai was casually leaning back against the truck, her elbows resting on the hood behind her, her finger twirling her hair. Luke paused a moment on the porch to take in the sight of her, and visions of dirtiness started to fill his mind. He quickly shook them off and walked down the steps and across the lawn.

"I filled it up," Lorelai declared, pointing to the bucket. "Do you wanna invite Paul Newman and some convicts over, and you guys can work on a chain gang while you watch me wash the car?"

Luke smirked. "Nah, he's probably too old for that manual labor now."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Good point." She stood up straight, her arms at her sides. "Okay, ready to work… what should I do?"

Luke nodded toward the truck. "Spray the hood down with the hose."

"Ooh, you're making good use of my hose expertise," Lorelai commented approvingly as she picked up the hose nozzle. She sprayed the front of the truck as Luke pulled the sponge out of the bucket. When she was done, she dropped the hose on the ground and Luke stepped up to the hood.

He swirled the sponge in circles on the hood, then glanced over at her. "You're watching this technique here, right, Lola?"

Lorelai had been staring at his arm muscles as they flexed with his movements. "I sure am," she murmured, her eyes locked on his biceps.

"Here, give it a try." Luke handed her the sponge, and then wiped his wet hand on the side of his jeans as he stepped back to watch her.

Lorelai stepped up to the truck and began moving the sponge in circles on the hood. "How's this?"

Luke gave an unimpressed shrug. "It's okay, but I think you can do better." He stepped forward and stood directly behind her. "Here, let me show you." He reached an arm around her body, placing his hand on top of hers as it grasped the sponge. As he guided her hand in circles along the hood, he told her, "See, you wanna do it with a little more pressure."

"Right, more pressure, sure," Lorelai muttered, her body tingling at the feeling of him pressed up against her. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Are you allowed to do this, Mr. Danes? I thought there was no touching allowed."

"Well, it's allowed if it supports the educational learning process," he explained.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," she murmured, pressing herself back against him. "This feels _very_ educational."

Luke squeezed the sponge, letting out more water onto the hood. He leaned down closer to her ear to whisper, "And you wanna make sure it's nice and wet."

Lorelai swallowed hard as arousal rushed through her. She glanced back into his eyes as she confirmed, "Oh, it's getting wet. It's getting _very_ wet."

Luke inhaled sharply and ran his tongue over his lips. "Oh, yeah?"

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Mmhmm."

Their gazes were locked for a moment and the mutual desire was overwhelmingly powerful. While he wasn't actually going to give in to the urge to take her up against the truck, he could not shake that image out of his head, and it was driving him crazy.

He finally broke her gaze and took a few steps back from her. "There, so, why don't you just… you can maybe… " he stammered a bit, then waved her toward the truck. "Why don't you try it, show me your technique."

Lorelai smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "I have a feeling you're gonna be very impressed by my technique, Mr. Danes."

Luke nodded toward the truck. "Show me."

Lorelai dipped the sponge into the bucket for more water, then pushed it across the hood, stretching her arms forward until she felt her skirt riding up in back. Given the skimpy thong she was wearing, she knew he would get a good show. After a few moments in that position, in an even more blatant attempt to taunt him, she bent down to wash the bumper and arched her ass toward him.

Luke was savoring every moment as he watched her, his eyes lingering on her cheeks peeking out from under her plaid skirt. His body was responding strongly to the temptations and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her for much longer.

"How am I doing?" she asked, jogging him out of his daze.

"You're perfect," he muttered as he continued to unsubtly ogle her.

Lorelai smirked as she stood up straight. "You like what you see?"

"I love what I see." Luke beckoned her toward him with his head. "Come here…"

Lorelai dropped the sponge into the bucket and sauntered over to him. She shook the water from her hands, then patted them dry on her skirt.

"You know, part of this class involves me testing out your driving skills," Luke said.

Lorelai glanced confusedly at the truck, then back at him. "Oh, yeah?"

Luke folded his arms across his chest. "Yup. So, I need you to show me how well you can handle a stick."

Lorelai's lips slowly curved into a sexy smirk. "Oh, I'd be more than happy to show you." She took hold of his hand and started pulling him toward the house.

As he followed along, he teasingly asked, "Why would we be going inside? I need to see how you drive the truck."

Lorelai giggled at his feigned naiveté. "I'm gonna show you how I handle another type of stick, and then you can decide if you wanna let me handle the one in the truck."

They walked up the porch steps and into the house, and Luke shut the front door behind them. He grasped her upper arms and backed her up through the foyer until she was pressed up against the closet doors in the hallway.

He stared down at her with eyes so full of desire that her heart started racing and her body started to shiver with arousal. She placed her hands on his biceps as she looked up at him anxiously through her glasses.

Luke glanced down at her hands on his arms. "Remember, touching is a violation of policy."

"Oh, I remember," Lorelai assured him, leaving her hands where they were. She leaned close to his ear and blew on it lightly before whispering, "But I really, _really_ want you to violate my policy."

Luke closed his eyes and groaned as arousal rushed through him. "Jesus." He opened his eyes, gripped her waist, and pulled her closer, eliminating any space between their bodies. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stared up into his eyes as she eagerly waited for him to make a move.

He leaned toward her, his mouth hovering close to hers as he softly rasped, "I want you."

The butterflies in Lorelai's stomach kicked into high gear, and she closed her eyes as she whispered, "So, take me."

Luke immediately pressed his lips to hers as their arms enveloped each other. The kiss quickly deepened and she moaned softly as he caressed her tongue with his. His hands moved down past the small of her back and cupped her ass over her skirt, and Lorelai groaned approvingly through the kiss when he squeezed her cheeks.

She was panting heavily as she impatiently urged, "Take me upstairs."

"What if I want you right here?" he countered huskily through his heavy breathing.

Lorelai grabbed onto his shirt with both hands and squeezed the fabric between her fingers. "Then take me right here," she begged, desperate for more of him. "Take me _somewhere_ , _anywhere_." She pressed her lips back to his, kissing him hungrily as she moved her hands down to unbuckle his belt.

Luke followed her lead and started on her clothing. He pulled up the back of her shirt and unfastened the clasp on her bra before he began fumbling for the zipper on her skirt.

Lorelai undid the button on his jeans and was pulling down the zipper when a loud knock on the front door startled them apart. Lorelai gasped as her body jerked back and banged against the closet doors. "Oh, my God!" she breathlessly exclaimed as she clutched her hands to her chest.

"Lorelai, sugar!" Babette's voice called from the front porch as she knocked again. "You in there?"

"Jesus, that scared me to death," Luke muttered, then his eyes filled with concern as he rubbed her arm. "Are you okay? Did you bang your head?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She waved him toward the living room, whispering, "Go hide upstairs. And take this with you before it falls out right in front of her…" She pulled out her unfastened strapless bra from under her shirt and handed it to him.

"Doll, you in there?" Babette called from outside as she knocked again.

"You're gonna get rid of her, right?" Luke whispered.

"No, I'm gonna invite her in for tea and a viewing of _The English Patient_ ," Lorelai teasingly whispered, then kissed him. "Yes, I'm getting rid of her, go upstairs…"

As Luke headed toward the staircase, Lorelai quickly ran her hands through her hair and smoothed out her clothes to make sure she was presentable. She walked to the front door, pulled it open and forced a smile. "Hey, Babette," Lorelai greeted her, keeping her hand firm on the door so her neighbor couldn't barge into the house.

"Oh, thank God!" Babette said with a sigh of relief. "I saw the Jeep out there, but just wanted to make sure that you made it home with it."

"Oh, yeah, I made it, I'm good," Lorelai assured her. "Jackson drove me home."

"Oh, good! Such a sweetheart, that one," Babette said.

"He is at that," Lorelai agreed, then took a deep breath. "So, thanks for - "

"What's with the glasses?" Babette interrupted. "You got drunk and then came home to read?"

Lorelai casually shrugged it off. "Oh, you know me, I'm a wacky one."

Babette shook her head amusedly. "You sure are," she said with a laugh, then she noticed Lorelai's outfit. "You changed your clothes, too."

Lorelai glanced down at her outfit, then back to Babette. "Oh, yeah, it's… uh… my favorite reading outfit. Nice and comfy." She faked a yawn and added, "But man, that drinking-reading combo made me pretty sleepy, so I think I'm gonna try to take a nap. Thanks for checking on me, Babette…"

"Okay, sweetie, call if you need me," Babette said as she turned to leave.

"I will, thanks!" Lorelai called after her, then shut the door, locked it, and headed upstairs.

Lorelai walked into the bedroom and kicked off her flip flops, announcing, "She's gone." She glanced around the empty room, then called, "You up here?"

"I'll be right out," Luke called from the bathroom. "Wait on the bed."

Lorelai obligingly situated herself in the center of the mattress, hands casually tucked behind her head as it rested against the pillow. Luke walked out of the bathroom completely undressed, drying his hands on a hand towel which he then tossed into the hamper.

Lorelai smiled and titled her glasses down her nose. "Why, Mr. Danes… someone's ready to test out his stick shift, huh?"

"Someone was ready to test it out on you downstairs up against the closet door," he replied as he walked to the edge of the bed. "But I'm glad we got interrupted."

Lorelai frowned and propped herself up on her elbows. "Why? You change your mind?" She nodded toward his nakedness. "If you did, you're totally being a tease right now… you can't flaunt the goods and then tell me I can't have any."

Luke shook his head. "I didn't change my mind… I just decided I don't wanna rush it."

Lorelai snickered. "Really? You stripping down before I even get in the bedroom is your idea of _not rushing it_?"

"Just because you see it right now doesn't mean you're getting it right now," he countered.

Lorelai smiled as she rested her head back against the pillow. "Fine. You're the teacher, you're in charge." She took off her glasses and held them out toward him. "Here, before you break another pair."

Luke took the glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He climbed onto the bed and lay beside her, propping himself up on one arm while he draped the other across her stomach.

Lorelai's hands immediately cradled the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Lorelai smiled sexily at him as she started sliding her hand down his body toward his hardness.

Luke quickly placed his hand on hers to still it. "Whoa, hold on." He picked up her hand and placed it on her stomach. "You remember the rule about touching, don't you?"

"Yes… if I touch you, I get my policy violated," Lorelai replied with a seductive raise of her eyebrow. "Which, coincidentally, is the end result I'm looking for."

Luke shook his head. "Nope, no touching from you."

Lorelai frowned at him. "Okay, I thought we nixed that rule downstairs when, you know, there was _lots_ of touching. Remember?"

"The rule's back," he said. " _You_ are not allowed to touch anything, not one part of my body."

Lorelai gasped. " _Anything_? Nothing at all?"

"Nope, nothing," Luke replied firmly as he shook his head. "I'm the one doing the touching, you're the one getting touched. Got it?" He leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly.

Lorelai returned the kiss before smiling through it. "I guess I'll try to be okay with that."

Luke cocked his head to the side, adding, "And _no_ cheating. Hands off, or you're not gonna pass this class, Lola."

Lorelai held up her hands in surrender, then tucked them beneath her thighs to restrain them. "See, look… I know how to follow the rules."

"I have a feeling you also try to flirt your way out of them," he said knowingly.

Lorelai smiled and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, no cheating this time."

Lorelai's lips curved into an evil smirk. "But if I cheat… will I get _punished_?" She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Will you have to spank me, Mr. Danes?" She pressed a soft kiss to his neck before adding, "Because I'd kind of enjoy that…"

Luke let out a soft growl at that tantalizing image and quickly tried to shake it from his mind. "Just follow the rules, okay?"

Lorelai lowered her head back down to the pillow with an agreeable nod. Luke's hand slipped under her shirt to caress her stomach, then he slowly moved it upward. He smoothed his fingers over her ribs and traced the undersides of her breasts.

Lorelai hummed softly. "Mm, I might be a fan of the just-lie-here-and-get-touched arrangement we worked out."

He leaned down to kiss her as his hand cupped and squeezed her breast, and he traced delicate circles around her peak before he let his thumb graze over it. Lorelai moaned contently through the kiss and arched into him in a nonverbal request for more. They continued to kiss passionately as his hand explored her chest, squeezing her breasts and stroking her nipples until the stimulation had her body throbbing with arousal.

When they separated for oxygen, Lorelai started to place her hand on his chest, then clenched it into a fist and quickly pulled it back. "Damn!" She exhaled a deep breath. "Okay, I changed my mind about the rule… I hate it," she complained as she tucked her hand back under her body. "You know how badly I wanna touch you right now?"

Luke nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Mmhmm."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Mean! Stop gloating at my pain."

"Hey, you're not the only one affected by the rule," he pointed out. "I'm the one _not_ getting touched here."

"Well, maybe you should call off the rule so we can _both_ be happy." Lorelai lifted her head from the pillow and brushed her lips against his, adding, "Why punish yourself?"

"Suck it up, Lola," Luke muttered against her lips. "Just follow the rules."

"Fine." Lorelai sighed as she rested her head back against the pillow. "Then come kiss me." He leaned down to press his lips to hers and she eagerly kissed him back, her tongue aggressively seeking out his for a playful duel.

Luke's hand smoothed down one of her legs and then slid back up the other one. He pulled back from the kiss and stared into her eyes as he traced a finger along the bottom hem of her skirt. "Take it off."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. "Teacher's getting bossy, huh?"

"Take it off," Luke repeated, and his commanding tone instantly sent a shiver of arousal through her entire body.

Lorelai unzipped her skirt, then arched her ass up off the bed as she pushed it down her legs. Luke helped pull it off of her, then ran his hand up from her ankle to her thigh. He traced his finger along the waistband of her panties as she anxiously watched his hand, breathing out shallow breaths as her body throbbed with anticipation.

Lorelai frustratingly clenched her fingers around the bedsheets. "So, you realize you'd be able to judge my stick-handling abilities much better if I was actually able to _handle the stick_ , right?"

"You'll handle it eventually," Luke promised, then slipped his hand down the front of her panties. "Think you can wait?"

Lorelai let out a soft hum of approval. "Mmm, yes… you do more of that while I do the waiting thing."

Luke smirked as he gently ran his fingertips across her folds, and Lorelai's body began to quiver. He curved his middle finger upward and ran it teasingly along her slit, and Lorelai groaned softly.

"You like that?" Luke traced it along her slit again. "You want it inside of you?"

Lorelai eagerly nodded. "Yes."

Luke doubtfully cocked his head to the side and teased, "You think you're ready?"

"God, yes." Lorelai's eyes were filled with need and desire. "Feel how ready I am for you."

Luke separated her folds with his middle finger and inched it into her wetness. "Oh, yeah… you're ready," he concurred.

Lorelai tilted her head back with a loud moan. "Oh, my God."

Luke began stroking his finger in and out of her, watching the pleasure on her face as she huffed out shallow breaths and soft groans. When he finally moved his finger up to brush over her clit, a jolt of arousal rushed through her body and made her gasp loudly.

"Oh, God, Luke," Lorelai moaned as her eyes fell closed. "Yes, right there…"

He moved his finger in gentle circles against her clit until her soft whimpers grew into gasping moans, and then he pulled his hand away to stave off her climax. He silenced her groan of disappointment with a deep kiss as his hand moved up to give her breasts more attention.

"I _really_ wanna touch you," Lorelai muttered desperately against his lips.

"Okay," he agreed before kissing her again.

Surprised, Lorelai pulled back from him. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Luke nodded. "Yup."

Lorelai breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God." She cradled his neck and pulled him back into a kiss, then began sliding her hands downward. She glided them slowly over his arms and chest and stomach, savoring the feel of his muscular body under her fingertips.

Her hands trekked further downward, and she ran her fingers over his hardness. "Mm, that feels good," she purred.

"You're telling me," he murmured, and he rolled from his side onto his back to get more comfortable on the bed.

Lorelai sat up and kneeled alongside him. Luke started tugging her shirt upwards, and she pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing them gently as she rested her hands on his forearms.

"You like my body, Mr. Danes?" she asked him.

Luke placed a hand on her neck to pull her closer. "Every inch of it," he said before he kissed her.

When their lips separated, she angled herself to face toward his lower half, still kneeling beside him but now with her back to him. He brushed his fingers through her hair and down her back as she delicately wrapped her fingers around his shaft. She shot him a sexy smile before she leaned down to take him into her mouth.

Luke grunted with pleasure. "Oh, Jesus…" he rasped before biting down on his bottom lip.

Luke watched intently as her mouth moved up and down the length of him. He squeezed fistfuls of her hair between his fingers, and caressed her back and the curves of her ass. He gave soft, playful spanks to her cheeks that made her hum with pleasure, sending incredible vibrations through his body.

After a few minutes, Lorelai pulled back from him and breathlessly asked, "So, Mr. Danes… you think my skills are up to par?"

Luke sat up in the bed and gestured for her to lie down. "Well, there's one more test you have to pass."

Lorelai lay on her back and Luke began pulling her panties down her legs. Once they were off, her knees fell open in invitation, and Luke assumed the position over her body. Lorelai stroked his back with her hands, her heart racing with excitement as he pressed his tip to her opening.

Luke pushed forward, and they both groaned with pleasure as he eased his length into her. When he was deep inside her, he held still for a moment to let her adjust to him. He leaned down to kiss her, muttering, "God, that feels amazing." He pulled back to meet her gaze, asking, "You okay?"

Lorelai gyrated her hips and groaned blissfully at the sensation before nodding and smiling. "I'm pretty damn good." She ran her hands down his back and then back up to his shoulders. "Test out my skills, Mr. Danes."

Luke began rocking his hips against hers, starting off at a slow pace, but with deep thrusts that filled her completely. He worked his way up to a steady, quicker rhythm while they shared passionate kisses and her hands roamed his body.

"God, you feel so good," she murmured in between kisses.

"I bet you say that to all your teachers," he muttered against her lips.

"Hmm," Lorelai hummed. "Just the hot ones."

Luke pulled back from the kiss and adjusted their bodies slightly so he was angled to better rub against her clit when he entered her. Even after just a few thrusts, the added stimulation was already making her moan loudly with pleasure.

"Mm, Jesus, yes…" Lorelai flung her hands back against the mattress as she breathlessly panted, "Hold my arms down."

The request was one he'd gotten from her before in bed, and Luke placed his hands on her wrists and pinned them to the mattress. "Good?" he asked, ignoring the irony of her now _wanting_ to be restrained after complaining about the no-touching rule.

"Yes," Lorelai quickly muttered as she closed her eyes. "Go faster… harder…"

Luke increased his pace, entering her with hard, quick strokes that rubbed her clit and sent her tumbling toward the edge. He watched her closely, reveling in every grimace of pleasure that crossed her face, every gasp and groan that left her lips.

Lorelai's eyes soon fluttered open and her back arched up off the bed. "Ugh... I'm coming, I'm coming," she breathlessly panted just before the waves of pleasure rushed through her. As her moans and whimpers trailed off into heavy breathing, her body slowly settled back down against the mattress.

Luke let go of her wrists, and Lorelai's hands slid up his back and through his hair before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a soft kiss to his lips. "God, that felt good."

"It's so sexy when you announce it like that," he muttered. "Drives me crazy."

Lorelai smiled against his lips. "I know." She kissed him again, then asked, "You want me to give a dirty little recap?"

Luke smirked at her. "You know the answer to that."

Lorelai ran her hands over the muscular curves of his back. "I can start by telling you how much I loved your hands all over my body."

"Mmhmm." Luke slowly withdrew his hardness from her and then gently slid it back in. He remained still as he stared down at her, savoring how beautiful she looked and how good she felt.

Lorelai slid her hands down his back to his ass and cupped his cheeks. "And how I loved when you slipped your finger into me and felt how wet I was," she continued, and then closed her eyes and let out a sensual moan. "Mmm, it felt _so_ good inside me, Mr. Danes."

Luke groaned with arousal and rocked his hips, burying himself a little deeper inside of her.

Lorelai opened her eyes and met his gaze as she seductively licked her lips. "And I loved taking you in my mouth…" She pulled his face closer and brushed her lips against his, whispering, "And I loved when you were _so_ deep inside me and made me come _so_ hard."

Luke huffed out a shallow breath as his body throbbed with arousal. "Oh, God," he muttered as he suddenly started thrusting into her again.

"Ugh, Luke!" Lorelai yelped in surprise at his sudden motions, then threw her head back against the pillow, moaning, "Oh, God, yes… harder… "

His thrusts were quick and hard, his grunts constant as he headed rapidly toward his climax. With a loud groan, he released inside of her and then collapsed on top of her. Lorelai stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair as they panted heavily to catch their breaths.

He nuzzled his face against her neck, pressing soft kisses to it before he finally lifted his head to look at her. "Well, Lola… I think you passed the class."

Lorelai smiled and cradled his face in her hands, pulling him closer. They kissed tenderly for a few moments, and when they parted, Luke glanced over at the clock. "I have to get back to the diner before the dinner rush starts," he said.

Lorelai followed his gaze to the clock. "You still have some time."

"Yes, I do," he agreed, then narrowed his eyes. "You thinking of a way to fill it?"

Lorelai ran her hands over his chest to his arms, caressing his firm biceps. "Well, since I did such a good job washing your truck for two whole minutes," she started, and then nodded toward the bathroom. "How about I get _you_ nice and clean now?"

Luke smiled. "I think I have time for that." He kissed her lips, and then he moved down to kiss and suck on her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

When he finally lifted his head, she opened her eyes and asked, "So… do you teach any other classes Lola might like? You know, in case she decides to go for a graduate degree."

"I can teach her how to cook," Luke offered.

Lorelai waved it off. "Nah, she doesn't need that skill. She's just gonna find herself a man who can take care of that."

Luke snorted a laugh. "Good plan."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "I thought so, too." She smiled and kissed him. "Let's go shower."

. . . . .

. . . . .

To be continued…

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much to anyone still reading, and to those of you who have been reviewing along the way - it is MUCH appreciated! :)


	7. Spontaneity

**Chapter 7 - Spontaneity**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

Lorelai was in her bathroom applying makeup when Luke walked in. He lingered behind her and watched her for a few seconds until she met his gaze in the mirror. "Almost ready, I swear," she said apologetically.

Luke nodded, then glanced down approvingly at her pink sundress. "You look nice."

Lorelai set her makeup brush on the counter, then turned around to face him, smiling. "Thanks. You do, too." He had exchanged his usual jeans and flannel for shorts and a t-shirt, more suitable summer attire for the clambake they were headed to at the boat marina.

Lorelai ran her hands down his arms. "It's not often your limbs are exposed to outside air, you think they'll be okay?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

Lorelai took his hands into hers and squeezed them. "It's gonna be fun," she said excitedly. "How often do we get to spend a nice night out on the beach together? It'll be romantic."

"Well, you know, we could skip this thing and just go to some other beach and have a romantic night _not_ surrounded by strangers," Luke suggested. "How about that?"

Lorelai shook her head. "You already told Stan we were coming. It would be rude not to show up at least for a little while."

"I told Stan we were coming after I was coerced by someone who wanted to go more than I did," he pointed out. "Remember?"

Lorelai smiled. "I do have very powerful methods of persuasion." She ran her hands over his chest. "I promise you we'll have fun. We'll go, get some free food and drinks, say hi to some people, walk on the beach, do a quick choreographed dance to _Beach Blanket Bingo_ … it'll be fun, trust me."

Luke shrugged, unconvinced. "I don't like parties, people, making chit chat, all that stuff. You know that."

"Yes, I know, but lucky for you, you will be accompanied by Connecticut's premiere chit-chatter," Lorelai told him. "I'll be by your side all night and will be in charge of any and all conversations, so you don't have to worry one bit about that stuff." She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him before adding, "So can you do me a huge favor and go into the night at least open to the idea that it might possibly _not_ be a total wash?" She kissed him again and then gave him a playful pout. "Pretty please, for me?"

Luke exhaled a deep breath, then reluctantly replied, "Yeah, I'll try."

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled and proudly patted him on the arm. "You know, I think someday we're gonna be able to go to a social gathering without me having to give you a pep talk beforehand."

Luke smirked. "Yeah, maybe, one day." He checked his watch. "Are you almost ready?"

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Um, I need maybe like five more minutes."

"So, we're probably talking more like twenty?"

Lorelai nodded. "Probably, yes."

Luke kissed her. "I'll be downstairs."

. . . . .

. . . . .

The clambake festivities took place behind the main clubhouse building of the marina. Right behind the building was a patio area with a wooden picnic pavilion over a buffet of food, a bar, and picnic tables. Behind the pavilion was a large stretch of sand with a volleyball net and other various games set up, and a few fire pits surrounded by beach chairs closer to the water.

They made themselves plates of food and sat down at a picnic table to eat and mingle with some of the other guests. Afterwards, they wandered toward the volleyball game on the beach and watched for a little while. Later, as they were sitting with a group of people around a fire pit during the sunset, Luke suggested a walk along the beach.

Lorelai laced her fingers through his as they walked along the water's edge away from the crowd. After they'd walked for a bit, she glanced over at him with a smile. "It's been a nice night, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad," Luke admitted as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Lorelai poked him on the arm. "See, I told you it's possible to actually enjoy socializing."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it's not the socializing part I enjoy," he said, then shrugged as he added, "But, you know... I like hanging out with _you_ , and I like that _you're_ having fun."

Lorelai smiled as she playfully bumped into him with her shoulder. "Aw, you like me."

Luke stopped walking and turned to face her. "You could say that." One hand moved to the small of her back as the other cradled the back of her head, and he pressed his lips to hers.

When their lips parted, Lorelai smiled. "Wow, you _really_ like me." Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands interlocked behind his back. "Show me some more."

He smiled and kissed her again, taking advantage of the first bit of privacy they'd had all night. "You look so good," he muttered through the kiss.

"Thank you," she murmured in response.

Luke moved his lips down to her neck and pressed soft kisses below her ear. "I can't wait to get you home," he whispered.

A tingle rushed through Lorelai's body at his words and she smiled, tilting her head to give him better access. "Wow, I never knew clambakes made you feel so naughty." Luke began sucking on the crook of her neck, and she happily let him continue for a few moments before she reluctantly pulled back.

"Luke," she said softly. "We should probably head back."

Luke sighed as he unenthusiastically nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know."

"Unless you _want_ me to encourage this line of activity, which will probably lead to sex behind a sand dune and us getting arrested for public indecency," Lorelai continued. "But if you're up for a little jail visit tonight, I'll put aside my good decision-making and let you carry on."

Luke smirked and rubbed her arms. "No, it's okay. I'll just wait 'til we get home." He glanced down the beach toward the crowd in the distance, then back to her. "How much longer do you wanna stay?"

"Maybe just until dessert is out?" she asked hopefully. "That'll probably be soon." Luke nodded, and they started walking down the beach toward the party.

"If you want, I know a fun way to make the time go a little faster," Lorelai said.

Luke glanced over at her curiously. "Delorean?"

"No, I've got some _roles_ in mind," she said, raising an eyebrow. "If you're up for it."

Luke eyed her warily. "Didn't we just decide we're _not_ doing anything bad in public tonight?"

"Yes, but I was thinking we could lay the groundwork here and then finish it up at home," she explained. "What do you say?"

Luke was quiet for a moment as he considered it, and then stopped walking to look at her. "Okay, what's your idea?"

Lorelai smiled. "Let's play a couple who is the complete opposite of us in the bedroom."

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, this couple has been together for awhile and they still love each other and get along and all that," Lorelai started. "But contrary to us, who are constantly satisfying our urges and needs, they've kind of lost the spark in the bedroom."

"Why? Did something happen?" Luke asked, then paused and shook his head in disbelief at his own question. "I can't believe I'm asking for background details as if these are real people."

Lorelai smiled proudly. "I love when you get into it like that." She pondered a moment, then declared, "They're really overworked running their very successful law firm, so they're always exhausted and haven't had a chance to spend quality time together outside of work lately."

"I hate lawyers," Luke muttered.

"And tonight, they… well, _we_ … are finally having a relaxing date night out at this party," Lorelai continued. "And somehow our recent lack of intimacy comes up."

"So, it would just be us talking?"

"For now," Lorelai replied. "We'll start talking it out here and maybe get a little verbal foreplay going, then we can finish up at home." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Our verbal foreplay can be mighty effective."

"Oh, I know," Luke replied with a smirk. "But don't be _too_ effective, we're in public."

"Says the man who was ready to rip my dress off and launch his boat into my ocean right here on the beach just three minutes ago."

Luke rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. "I was not, and I'm serious, Lorelai," he said sternly. "Don't take it too far while we're here."

"I will not take it too far," she assured him. They resumed walking down the beach toward the party and headed into the covered pavilion. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll go get us some drinks, and when I come back, I'm going to be in character," she told him. "The formidable but lovable lawyer who goes by the name… uh…" She glanced up at the ceiling as she pondered for a moment, then smiled as she declared, "I'm Olivia and you're Elliot, but you like to call me Liv."

Recognizing the names, Luke smirked and pointed out, "They're not the lawyers."

"No, and they're also not a couple, but we're just borrowing their names," she replied, then kissed his cheek and headed off toward the bar area.

Luke glanced around at the little groups of people chatting, trying to find somewhere relatively private to wait for her. He walked past the crowds and headed to the empty area near the back corner of the pavilion.

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked over to him and handed him a cup of beer. "Here you go. Did I miss anything?"

"Just _Kokomo_ ," Luke replied, gesturing toward a stereo speaker hanging from an overhead rafter. "They're really playing up the beach songs tonight."

Lorelai smiled. "They are. Are you having a good time?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, not too bad." He tilted his cup toward her. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome."

Luke gulped down some of his beer as Lorelai sipped her wine. She turned around and glanced toward a group of women chatting at a picnic table across the way, then brought her gaze back to Luke. "So, I saw you talking to those ladies earlier. What were they saying?"

Luke followed her gaze, then shrugged nonchalantly as he went along with the question. "Oh, you know, nothing much… they were just being friendly."

"Yeah, it looked like you were being friendly back," Lorelai said pointedly.

"Well, it would have been rude not to," Luke replied. "What did you want me to do, ignore them and walk away?"

Lorelai's voice softened. "No, but it looked like you were flirting with them."

Luke cocked his head to the side. "Well, I wasn't."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay, well, I thought you were, and I didn't like it."

"Well, you don't seem to want me to flirt with _you_ lately," Luke replied tersely. "So, I'm surprised you would even care if I was flirting with someone else."

Lorelai couldn't keep her lips from curving into a surprised smirk, pleased with how quickly he jumped into his role. She quickly wiped the expression off her face and got back into character. "Of course I care."

Luke finished his beer and tossed his cup into a trash can. "Well, sometimes it doesn't seem like it."

Lorelai frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's because of that high-profile case we had that took up all of our time. You know, the one about the diner owner being sued because his coffee was too hot."

Luke smirked. "Oh, right, _that_ case."

Lorelai glanced up in thought, pondering out loud, "Wait, was it the coffee that was too hot or the actual diner owner? I can't remember, but one of them was too hot."

Luke snorted a laugh. "I can't remember either... maybe it was both."

Lorelai giggled. "Maybe." She took a sip of her wine, then she set her cup down on a nearby picnic table before turning to face him. "But the point is, we haven't been balancing work life and home life very well."

"No, we haven't," Luke agreed as he tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"It doesn't mean that I'm not still thinking about it though," Lorelai said as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Like, remember the other day in court, when you were doing that, uh, closing argument thingy?"

Luke nodded without hesitation. "Sure, how could I forget?"

Lorelai smiled again at how good he'd gotten at playing along. "I kept thinking about how sexy you looked in that black suit, and I may have had some dirty images in my head involving you and me and the witness stand."

Luke rested his hands on her waist. "Well, you should've said something when we got home. We could've acted them out."

Lorelai dramatically sighed and glanced away. "Well, I thought maybe you'd lost interest in me."

Luke gently turned her head back to face him. "I didn't."

"No?"

"Nope."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay, good. Me either." She distractedly fingered the collar of his shirt for a moment before suggesting, "You know what we need? To be more impulsive… we need more spontaneity."

"Yeah, we do," he agreed, and then to discourage her from getting any ideas, he firmly added, "At _home_."

Lorelai smiled at his subtlety, and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. "I think we need to retire from the law firm and spend all of our time being wildly spontaneous."

"Sounds good."

"And naked."

Luke smiled. "Even better."

"Good, we have a plan." She glanced around the party for a moment, then back at him. "Maybe to help us adjust to this new lifestyle, we should start to think about different opportunities where we could be spontaneous."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know we're not actually gonna do anything here at this party," Lorelai started. "But we could practice our spontaneity by talking about some things we _might_ do."

"Like what?"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Well, for instance… _you_ could pretend to be the bartender and serve drinks to people while _I_ hide behind the bar on my knees and..." Her voice trailed off and she gave him an awkward flirty wink as she finished with, "Well, you know what I'd be doing."

Luke inhaled sharply at the thought, but then shook his head. "Nah, I don't know how to make many drinks, so I wouldn't be able to pull that off convincingly."

"Okay, second option… we walk down the beach a little bit where it's more private and we go skinny dipping." She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Doesn't get more impulsive than ripping your clothes off and diving right in, huh?"

Luke grimaced slightly. "Have you seen this water though? It's disgusting, it's way too unsanitary."

"So, I guess we can impulsively skinny dip in bathtubs and pools only?" she asked him.

"Well, they'd have to be clean, well-maintained private pools," Luke countered.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and rubbed his arm. "Okay, you're over thinking the details of these scenarios. You need to open up your mind a little more and just have fun with it."

Luke sighed. "Fine. Give me another one."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay, third option… we go sit down on the sand with a blanket over our legs and pretend to be staring out at the water, but all the while your hand is busy _under_ the blanket." Lorelai gripped his t-shirt with both hands and pulled him closer, staring into his eyes as she whispered, "As you attempt to see how quickly you can make me come."

As he felt himself stir with arousal, Luke swallowed hard and stepped back from her, quietly hissing, "Okay, you know you can't say things like that."

Lorelai clasped her hand over her own mouth, mumbling, "Sorry, it just slipped out."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't be able to not take it too far."

Lorelai gasped as she removed her hand from her mouth. " _That's_ too far?"

"It's getting close," he warned her.

Lorelai shrugged. "Geez, it's not like I stuck my hand down your pants, all I did was say - "

"Don't say it again," he quickly cut her off, shaking a finger at her.

Lorelai smirked. "I was just teasing, I wasn't gonna say it again."

Luke exhaled a deep sigh and shook his head at her. "You're a handful, you know that?"

Lorelai smiled. "I do know that." She stepped closer to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. "So, what's the verdict on that last scenario? Would you do something like that with me, Elliott?"

Luke shrugged as his hands caressed the sides of her stomach. "I don't know. I think I'd say no at first, but then you'd probably figure out a way to talk me into it."

Lorelai smiled. "Good to know you're so malleable." She stepped up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom… I'll be right back."

Luke nodded and she walked off toward the clubhouse. He walked over to the edge of the pavilion to see what was happening on the beach.

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked back over and stood directly in front of him. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then tucked something into Luke's front pocket. She smiled up at him. "There you go."

Luke nervously glanced down at his pocket, almost afraid to know what she'd put in there. He brought his gaze back up to meet hers. "What is that?"

"My underwear."

Luke's eyes widened. "What?"

"There's some grade-A spontaneity for you," she told him. "Your girl's walking around commando right now… better hope the wind doesn't pick up."

Luke took a deep breath, trying to balance the impulse to admonish her with the arousal that was coursing through him. Before he could even say anything, Lorelai leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Also, in case you were wondering… yes, I'm wet."

"Jesus," he muttered, glancing down at the ground as he mentally rattled off a list of distracting thoughts. _Baseball. Baseball cards. Cars. Trains. Cars crashing into trains. Fire engine. Ambulance. Hospital._

It wasn't helping. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to find out if her statement was true. He brought his gaze up to meet hers, and as soon as his attention was on her, Lorelai slowly reached her hand up toward her neck.

Luke firmly shook his head. "Don't do it."

Lorelai buried her fingers in the bottom layer of her hair.

"Do _not_ do the flip," he growled at her through clenched teeth.

Lorelai smirked defiantly as she tilted her head, and with a twirl of her fingers, flipped her long wavy hair forward over her shoulder.

Luke groaned and immediately reached for her hand. He led her around the side of the clubhouse and to the parking lot out front, not saying a word as they walked toward his truck.

Once they reached it, he backed her up against the passenger door, took her hands in his and pinned them against the window. He pressed his lips to hers, unleashing his hunger for her with a passionate kiss that Lorelai eagerly returned.

After a brief separation for breath, they immediately reconnected, soft moans escaping her throat as his tongue slid over hers and explored her mouth. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her tightly against him. Lorelai rested her hands at his waist, her fingers curling around the fabric of his t-shirt.

When they finally pulled apart, he took a step back and watched her regain her composure. Her cheeks were flushed, her breaths quick and shallow as she ran her finger along the edge of her lips to try to clean up any smudged lipstick. When she met his gaze, Luke stepped closer to her and placed his hands on the roof of the truck behind her, enclosing her in. His eyes were full of lust and he had a hint of a smile on his lips.

Lorelai placed her hands on his arms, squeezing the firm biceps that flanked her head. They stared at each other for a moment before she broke the silence and asked, "You have any idea how badly I want you right now?"

Luke's smile grew at her words, but he shook his head at her. "You need to stop it."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Stop being a tease," Luke replied. "I warned you before we started not to go too far in public."

Lorelai ran her hands down his chest to his stomach, then back up again. "I know, and I was doing well for awhile, but then I couldn't help it… we're rekindling our spark, remember?"

"Yeah, well, twenty minutes ago, _you_ were the one pulling away from me on the beach so it wouldn't go too far, and now _you're_ the one taking off your underwear and trying to bait me," he pointed out. "You're all over the place."

"Yes, well, I like to believe my unpredictability keeps your life interesting," she replied with a smile. "You're welcome."

Luke sighed and then pointed back toward the clubhouse. "Look, are we going back to the party where you will behave yourself until dessert comes out, or are we going home?"

Lorelai's lips formed into a devious smirk as she moved her hands up to cradle his neck. "In the interest of full disclosure, you should know that I'm pretty turned on right now, and if we go back to that party, there's no way I'm behaving myself." She pulled him down into a kiss.

He kissed her back, then muttered against her lips, "Get in the truck."

He opened the door for her and she quickly climbed into the truck. Once she was settled, he shut the door and made his way to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the engine, and Lorelai slid over to the center of the bench seat to be next to him.

Lorelai pressed a kiss to his cheek. "What are the rules of behaving in the car, Elliott?"

"Don't do anything to distract me and make me crash," he told her. "So, that pretty much eliminates touching, talking, kissing, whispering…"

"Geez, am I allowed to breathe?" Lorelai joked.

"If you do it quietly," he replied, shooting her a smile.

Lorelai innocently folded her hands in her lap. "Fine, I'll be good so we make it home alive."

"Thank you."

Luke pulled out of the parking lot and began the half hour drive back to Stars Hollow. After a few minutes, Luke's right hand made its way from the steering wheel to her leg, and he began drawing small circles with his finger on her knee.

It was a common occurrence in the car, his hand on her leg. However, Lorelai wasn't usually this turned on when he did it, so the intensity of it now felt magnified. She stared down at his hand, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to control herself. She was tempted to make a joke about _him_ being the one misbehaving instead of her, but she didn't want to risk making him stop. Instead, she remained silent and perfectly still.

Eventually, he started moving his hand upwards under her dress. He reached her upper leg and let his hand rest there for a few moments, tucked securely between her bare thighs. He could hear the rate of her breathing increase, and could tell the anticipation of his next move was driving her crazy.

He gave a side-eyed glance in her direction as he extended his pinkie finger and grazed it against her sex. It evoked a gasp of pleasure from her, and she looked over at him, her eyes silently begging for more.

His gaze returned to the road, but he let his pinkie again brush against the center of her folds, this time with more pressure. "Mmm," she hummed softly as her body started to throb.

Luke inched his hand a little further up her thigh and let his finger separate her folds. She inhaled a sharp breath and closed her eyes as it pressed into her wetness, and then moaned when it brushed against her clit. Having ascertained the information he wanted - that she was, in fact, wet - he removed his hand and returned it to the steering wheel, and she breathed out a disappointed sigh as she opened her eyes.

Lorelai ran her hand up his arm and traced her finger over his tattoo. "Just so you know, I might not even make it into the house. I might just attack you on the front lawn."

Luke snorted a laugh. "Thanks for the warning."

They drove along some relatively deserted back streets for a few minutes in silence, and then Luke suddenly turned into an empty parking lot of a boarded up restaurant.

Lorelai looked over at him confusedly. "What are you doing?"

Luke drove around to the back of the building where it was darker, away from the streetlights on the road. He parked the truck and turned off the engine, then turned to her. "You wanted spontaneity, didn't you, Liv?"

Lorelai's lips slowly curved into a smile and she nodded, her heart racing with excitement. "Yes, I did."

"Pull up your dress," he instructed her, and the command sent tingles of arousal up her spine. Lorelai gathered the fabric of her dress in her hands and pulled it up to her waist to expose her bottom half.

He placed his hand on her knee and began rubbing it, his fingers moving in a slow circular motion. She waited impatiently for him to move it upward, but he just stared contemplatively down at her thighs like he wasn't sure what to do next.

Then, to Lorelai's surprise, he pulled his hand away and glanced around at their surroundings, and she quickly realized that he was second-guessing his impulsiveness.

"Hey, hey," Lorelai said softly. "What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head. "This was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't," she told him. "You just feel nervous because it's different... it's outside of your box."

"Uh, no, I feel nervous because we're outside in a parking lot with windows that anyone can see through," Luke said, tapping on the window of the driver's side door.

"No one is around," Lorelai assured him. "Try to relax and think like Elliott. He's doing things he wouldn't normally do to try to make their sex life more exciting. He's not gonna let a little nervousness bother him, he's gonna take the risk."

"Yeah, well, Elliott seems reckless and he's gonna end up in jail," he replied dryly.

"Well, Olivia will pay him a conjugal visit if he does," she promised him.

Luke cocked his head at her. "Newsflash... if Elliot's going down, Olivia's probably going down with him."

Lorelai giggled. "Dirty."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Geez."

Lorelai took her hand in his and stroked his palm. "Come on, Elliott… don't you wanna be naughty with me?"

Luke sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I do… at home. Out here, anyone could pull up and see us."

"No one is coming to the back of this abandoned building at night," Lorelai calmly told him. "Unless it's to specifically do something similar to what we're doing, and if that's the case, then we're all destined to be friends because we clearly have some things in common."

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, and Lorelai could tell he was still on the fence.

Lorelai kneeled on the seat next to him and traced her finger along his bottom lip. "Okay, compromise… how about we just stay for a few minutes and keep it simple," she suggested.

Luke eyed her curiously. "What does that mean?"

"No sex."

"No sex?"

Lorelai nonchalantly waved it off. "Nope, we'll save that for home." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "But we can still have a little spontaneous fun here," she whispered, and then kissed him again, deeper this time. "We'll be teenagers and give each other hickeys, and then you can speed all the way home to make my curfew." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "What do you say? Nice and simple, nothing you'll get arrested for."

Luke smiled, feeling himself relax a bit as he cradled her face and pulled her into a kiss. For a few minutes, they kissed and necked and playfully teased each other.

Luke's nervousness about where they were started to lessen, and he eventually moved one of his hands down between her legs. As it inched toward her center, Lorelai pulled back from him with a surprised smile. "Okay, someone wants to kick up the naughty to the next level."

Luke smirked, but he stilled his hand. "Is that okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yup."

Luke resumed moving his hand toward her sex, and stared into her eyes as he ran his fingers against it. The few minutes of foreplay they'd just shared had her throbbing with arousal, and even his gentle touch sent a surge of electricity coursing through her body.

Lorelai gasped and tilted her head back with a groan. "Oh, my God."

She had moved onto his lap when they were kissing, and was squeezed between his body and the steering wheel. Luke wanted her more comfortable, and he patted his thigh. "Here… lie down."

Lorelai maneuvered her body so she was lying across the bench seat with the back of her head resting against his thigh and her feet near the passenger door. Once she was situated, Luke moved his hand back down between her legs, and she moaned with pleasure as he dipped a finger into her wetness. He stroked into her for a few minutes, first with one finger, then with two, closely watching her reactions and reveling in every sensual moan that left her lips.

She was staring up at him, panting and eagerly nodding as he repeatedly asked her, "You like that?" in that sexy gruff voice that drove her crazy. When he began rubbing her clit, her whimpers quickly increased in volume and soon she was writhing in pleasure with her climax.

Luke rubbed her arm as she lay motionless against him with her eyes closed, and when they finally fluttered open with a soft sigh, she tiredly smiled up at him.

"You know, we should invest in a wider vehicle if we plan to do this more often," Lorelai suggested.

Luke smirked. "We _don't_ plan to."

Lorelai smoothed her dress down over her legs, then sat up and kneeled beside him. "Well, then I guess this may be my last chance to spontaneously reciprocate in a vehicle, hm?" She cupped him through his shorts, her lips curving into a pleased smile at how hard he was, and then tentatively began to undo his shorts. She kept eyeing him, half expecting him to object, but he just watched on intently as she slowly pulled his zipper down.

Lorelai leaned closer and pressed her lips to his, giving him a few soft kisses before pulling back slightly. "You're okay with this, right? Or do you want me to stop?"

Luke gave a quick glance out the windshield at their dark, secluded surroundings, and then shook his head. "You can keep going."

Lorelai smiled, and her fingers wrapped delicately around his hardness and pulled it out of his shorts. She leaned down to his lap and placed a kiss to his sensitive tip, and then ran her tongue up the length of his shaft.

Luke grunted his pleasure, and it was quickly followed by a groan as she wrapped her lips around him. "Jesus," he breathed out, and leaned his head back against the seat, savoring the feel of her warm mouth surrounding him.

Her lips began moving up and down his length. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the wavy strands over to one shoulder for a better view of her. He was completely mesmerized by her actions, except for the occasional nervous glances he gave out the window to ensure they were still alone.

Her mouth and hand worked in tandem as she fervently sucked and stroked him until he released in her mouth with a guttural groan. She pulled her lips off of him, finishing him with a few gentle licks before she lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

Luke shook his head in disbelief as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're amazing."

Lorelai smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "I know."

"I mean, _really_ amazing," he added.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, _I know_."

Luke smiled. "Let's get outta here."

He started zipping up his shorts as she situated herself in the seat next to him. After he had pulled out of the parking lot, he nestled his hand between her thighs as Lorelai hugged his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "Drive fast," she whispered.

. . . . .

. . . . .

As they entered Lorelai's house, she kicked off her shoes and called, "Paul Anka, we're home!"

Luke shut the front door, and then put his hands on her hips from behind. "Let's go upstairs," he rasped sexily into her ear.

Lorelai smiled as she glanced back at him over her shoulder. "I have to find him first," she replied softly. "Make sure he's okay."

Luke brushed her hair aside as he distractedly muttered, "He's fine, he's probably sleeping."

Lorelai hummed contently as he began sucking on the side of her neck, and she let him continue for a few moments before she whispered, "Hon, let me just go see where he is first, and then you can do whatever you want with me."

Luke reluctantly dropped his hands from her hips. Lorelai gave a quick glance around the living room, and then headed to the kitchen as Luke trailed behind her.

Lorelai poked her head into Rory's bedroom and gasped happily when she saw Paul Anka curled up on the bed. "There you are."

Luke lingered in the kitchen while Lorelai walked into the bedroom to greet the dog. When she came back out of the room, Luke gestured with both hands toward the living room. "Okay, ready to head upstairs?"

Lorelai frowned disappointedly and folded her arms across her chest. "Elliott, it's our first night being spontaneous and the best you can come up with is to go up to the _bedroom?_ Where's your imagination?"

Luke was still for a moment, trying to determine what _her_ imagination wanted _his_ imagination to come up with. When she glanced toward the kitchen table, he followed her gaze, then looked back at her with a smirk.

Lorelai stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest. "I think we already know the number one rule of spontaneity." She guided him backwards toward the kitchen table and pushed him down into a chair. "You don't need a bed."

She reached for the hem of his shirt, pulled it up over his head and dropped it on the table. Their gazes were locked as she ran her hands over his chest and straddled him in the chair. His hands gripped her ribcage as she slowly lowered herself to his lap.

As Lorelai settled against him, she cradled his neck in her hands. "Hi," she said softly, and he felt her warm breath against his lips.

"Hey."

He closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and passionate, and when they separated, he unzipped the back of her dress and unclasped her bra. He pulled her straps down her arms, and as she shook her bra to the floor, he pushed her dress down to her waist.

His large hands covered her breasts as he pressed a trail of kisses up the center of her chest and began nibbling on her neck. She tilted her head back with a soft moan and ran her hands through his hair, her back arching toward him as he kissed his way down to feast on her breasts. Her body was quivering from the buildup of desire and arousal, and she rocked her pelvis against his, whimpering as she searched for friction against the hardness in his shorts.

When he felt her rocking, Luke lifted his head from her chest to look at her, and her lustful blue eyes were begging for him to take her. He brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "Tell me what you need."

Lorelai kissed him deeply before she pulled back and breathlessly replied, "You, inside me, as soon as possible… that's what I need." She reached down to unbutton and unzip his shorts, then stood up from his lap so he could push them and his boxers off.

She pushed her dress down to the floor, then grabbed his shoulders as she straddled him in the chair. He gripped the base of his cock as she lowered herself down and took him inside of her.

Lorelai let out a long, content sigh as she leaned her forehead against his, savoring that satisfying feeling of being filled. "Oh, my God," she moaned. "That feels so good."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Mmhmm." He pressed his lips gently to hers and ran his hands up and down her back, waiting for her to take the lead.

After a few moments, Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and started rocking against him, and sounds of pleasure were soon echoing through the kitchen. He slid his hands down her back to her ass and cradled her cheeks. He began pulling her body toward his, increasing the pace of her motions and the volume of her moans.

She was grunting and groaning through clenched teeth as she rocked quickly against him, her eyes locked with his. Then Luke noticed her gaze drift to something behind him and an amused smile appeared on her lips.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Paul Anka staring at them from near Rory's bedroom doorway. "Ugh, geez," Luke muttered. "I hate when he does that."

Lorelai giggled as she halted her motions. "It's fine, he'll go away," she assured Luke, then she softened her voice as she cheerfully said to the dog, "Paul Anka, go find your bone." She waved him toward the living room. "Go ahead… go find it, good boy!"

Paul Anka cocked his head and stared at her confusedly for a few seconds before walking off toward the living room.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "Now he's gonna go tell all of his friends that he saw his parents doing it."

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's creepy when he does that."

"He's a dog, he doesn't know what he's seeing," Lorelai reminded him, then she gyrated her hips against him. "Now, did you wanna keep talking about it, or did you wanna focus on the matter at hand?"

With a smirk, Luke tightened the grip he had on her ass and abruptly pulled her toward him, and Lorelai yelped with pleasure. "Oh, my God, yes…"

"God, you feel amazing," he groaned. He pressed kisses to her lips and neck and chest as he continued to rock her body against his. After a few minutes, he suddenly stood up from the chair, lifting her up with him. With a gasp of surprise, she quickly tightened her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He sat her on the edge of the kitchen table and once she was lying on her back, he began thrusting into her. His hands caressed her body and squeezed her breasts as he stroked into her at a steady pace. Her stream of moans was constant as she urged him on and begged for more.

Eventually he reached his hand down and began stroking her clit as his hard thrusts continued, and he watched her tumble toward her climax. Her back arched up off the table as she reached her peak with a loud moan.

He pulled out of her as she settled back down against the table. She pushed some strands of hair off her face and then reached up to caress his arms. "Wow," she said with a smile.

Luke returned the smile as he held his hands out to her. "Up."

He helped her to her feet, took her by the waist and turned her around, then bent her over the table. As she braced herself on her forearms, Luke ran his hands down her back and over the curves of her ass. "Perfect," he muttered. "You're absolutely perfect."

Lorelai glanced back at him over her shoulder with a sexy smile. He gripped her waist and pulled her body back towards him a little, then nudged her feet wider apart with his foot. Once she was positioned how he wanted her, he ran his hands up her back to her shoulders. "You good?"

Lorelai nodded and faced forward as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet lips. He entered her easily in one swift motion, evoking her loud groan of pleasure, and he quickly worked up to a fast, hard pace. He ran one hand through her hair and the other was gripping her shoulder firmly as he slammed into her.

Lorelai reached forward to clutch the edge of the small table, which was rocking beneath her with every powerful thrust. He continued at full force until he spilled inside of her, and then he covered her body with his, groaning into her ear, "Oh, my God."

He panted heavily for breath for a moment, then pushed himself up off of her and helped her up. Lorelai turned around to face him, perching herself on the edge of the table. She reached for his arms and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Lorelai rested her chin on his chest and stared up at him adoringly. "My body feels completely worn-out right now."

"Are you complaining or thanking me?" Luke asked with a smile.

Lorelai giggled. "Oh, I'm definitely thanking you. A worn-out body is a sign of a very good night."

Luke squeezed her waist. "Good. Then… you're welcome."

"I think Elliott and Liv are going to do very well with their new life of spontaneity," she decided.

"Yeah. Me, too," he agreed.

Lorelai kissed him, then took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she ran her hands over his arms. "Okay, we need to get cleaned up, and then we have two important tasks to complete."

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "We do?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yup, and I'll let you choose which one you want," she said. "Do you wanna be in charge of wiping down the table and chair with Lysol, or taking Paul Anka for a walk and possibly having to explain the birds and the bees to him?"

Luke smirked. "I'll take the kitchen."

"Then I guess I'll take the dog," Lorelai said. "But if he has any follow-up questions, I'm sending him your way."

Luke smiled and kissed her. "Deal."

. . . . .

. . . . .

To be continued...

. . . . .

 **Author's note:** As always, thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience between chapters! :)


	8. The Evaluation

**Chapter 8 - The Evaluation**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Lorelai sat at a table in the diner finishing up the last few French fries on her plate. "Time?" she called over to Luke at the counter.

Luke checked his watch. "6:50."

Lorelai gasped. "Ooh, we gotta go." She shoved the last fry into her mouth and brushed the crumbs from her hands. "You ready?"

Luke walked over to her table. "What's the rush? It doesn't take ten minutes to get there."

"I wanna get a good seat," she replied. "Aren't you curious about what's going on?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm sure it's something stupid."

" _All town business owners should make every effort to attend the town meeting tonight_ ," Lorelai said, making air quotes with her fingers. "Those were Taylor's exact words."

"I know."

"So, what exactly is happening to the town businesses that he needs all the owners there tonight?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"I don't know."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Lorelai asked, throwing up her hands in confusion. "It could go either way!"

Luke nodded in agreement. "It could."

Lorelai frowned at his surprisingly Zen attitude. "Why am I the nervous one here? When did we switch personalities?" She glanced down at her empty coffee cup. "Did you slip me something?"

"Slip you something to make you even _more_ excitable than you usually are?" Luke rolled his eyes. "Uh, no."

Lorelai squeezed his forearm. "Well, come on, freak out with me."

"There's no use worrying about it until we find out what's going on," Luke told her. "I'm sure it's not a big deal, but if it is, _then_ I'll react accordingly."

Lorelai's eyes widened excitedly. "And you'll unleash a classic, angry Luke Danes rant on Taylor?"

"If the situation calls for it."

Lorelai grinned and clapped her hands. "Yay!" She glanced over at the door, then back to him. "Can we go over now?" she asked with a hopeful look.

Luke nodded as he rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, we'll head over… give me a minute." He gestured toward the counter. "You want some coffee to go?"

Lorelai smiled up at him. "Yes, please."

Luke gathered her empty dishes and grabbed a few others from tables along the way as he headed into the kitchen. Lorelai walked over to the counter, selected a donut from the display, wrapped it carefully in a napkin, and tucked it into her purse.

Luke returned from the kitchen, poured some coffee in a to-go cup for her, and they left for Miss Patty's.

As they headed across the street, Luke reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "Did you get a movie for later?" he asked her.

Lorelai looked over at him with a smile. "Not yet, but I was thinking we should get a classic thriller like _Silence of the Lambs_ or _Misery_ or something like that." She nudged his side and teasingly added, "That is, if you can handle it. You won't get freaked out and hide under the blankets, will you?"

"I think I'll be okay," he assured her, then leaned in to kiss her. "But you'll be ready to comfort me if I'm not, right?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, I've got an arsenal of comforting maneuvers all ready to go." She raised an eyebrow before adding, "FYI, most of them include nudity."

Luke smirked and nodded. "I'm good with that."

They entered through the side door of Miss Patty's and took a seat in the second row behind Gypsy, who quickly turned around to face them. "Any idea what the whole business owner thing is about?" she asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, do _you_ have any idea?"

Gypsy leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Someone said maybe he's gonna make all of the business owners wear matching outfits so tourists know exactly who runs the businesses."

Luke groaned. "Are you kidding me? That's insane. He can't mandate that we wear uniforms. This is a town, not a prison or a Catholic school." He shook his head firmly. "No way, it's not happening."

Gypsy shrugged. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." She turned back around to face the front.

Lorelai comfortingly patted Luke on the leg. "Hey, maybe you're already ahead of the trend and the uniform will be plaid." She fingered the fabric of his flannel. "That actually wouldn't be so bad because I look pretty good in these shirts. I could throw a belt around it, turn it into a little plaid dress, it would be so cute."

Luke rolled his eyes. "He can't make us wear uniforms, and even if we lived in some bizarre reality where he _could_ , he'd pick cardigans, not plaid shirts."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah, you're right." She set her coffee on the floor, then reached into her purse and pulled out her donut.

Luke narrowed his eyes as he watched her unwrap the napkin. "Where'd you get that?"

Lorelai glanced over at him with a smile and wrinkled her nose. "Uh, the magical donut store in my purse?"

"Okay, the better question is, _when_ did you get that?"

"Right before we left." Lorelai broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth, then offered the donut toward him. "You want some?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm good."

Lorelai broke off another piece for herself, then glanced at the front of the room where Taylor was about to speak. "Oh, here we go," she said softly.

"All right, townspeople, let's get started." Taylor banged his gavel on the podium, and the murmur of the crowd quieted down.

"Okay, let's get to the first order of business," Taylor said. "We are starting the preparations for the end of summer flea market and are looking for volunteers." He held a clipboard in the air. "Anyone who signs up tonight will receive a coupon for fifty cents off a can of creamed corn from Doose's Market. However, in order to prevent people from signing up solely for the reward, you will not receive the coupon until after the flea market has completed and you have successfully fulfilled your volunteer duties."

Lorelai glanced over at Luke and they exchanged amused smirks and playful eyerolls.

"Okay, moving on," Taylor continued. "There will be a pet adoption in the town square on Sunday."

Lorelai gasped and turned to Luke, whispering, "Ooh, Paul Anka needs a - "

"He does not need a friend," Luke quietly interrupted, shaking his head. "Everyone's already shocked that _he's_ still alive, you really wanna press your luck with _another_ pet?"

Lorelai frowned at him. "Ouch. Low blow."

Luke shrugged. "Well, it's true."

Lorelai leaned close to his ear to whisper, "Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn't be mean to the person who promised to give you _naked comfort time_ later."

He smirked as he patted her leg and squeezed her knee. "I apologize."

Lorelai playfully poked him on the chest. "You now owe me _naked apology time_."

Luke raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. "You got it." He draped his arm around her and she leaned against him as they turned their attention back to the front.

After Taylor had run through a few more announcements, Andrew called out, "Taylor, why did you want business owners here?"

"Yeah, just get to that topic already," Gypsy added.

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd, and Taylor sighed. "Fine, I should've known you people wouldn't wait patiently for me to go through the agenda." He took a deep breath. "It's come to my attention that the Connecticut Small Town Council is going to start sending out mystery patrons to select towns in the area next month, Stars Hollow being one of them."

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What the hell does that mean, Taylor?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Taylor replied. "A representative from the CSTC will be visiting local businesses and pretending to be customers while secretly evaluating the business in several categories. The businesses will then be ranked on a list that will be published in the next quarterly newsletter."

"So, how does this affect us?" asked Miss Patty.

"Well, everyone needs to make sure that your business is consistently meeting the highest level of standards when it comes to things like courtesy, customer service, cleanliness…"

"Craftiness, cartwheels, Communism," Lorelai called out. "All the majors C's."

As Luke snorted a laugh beside her, Taylor shot her an admonishing look. "This is not a joke, Lorelai."

"Of course not, sorry, go on." Lorelai pretended to zip her lips shut as Luke protectively tightened his arm around her.

"Now, to help prepare for the official CSTC evaluations, I'm going to set up _practice_ evaluations for all of the local businesses." Taylor picked up a piece of paper from the podium and held it up. "I've created these practice evaluation forms and I will arrange for anonymous volunteers to visit each of the businesses and perform a general evaluation of the establishment. I will personally review all of the forms and provide my suggestions on how you can improve service before the real evaluation period begins."

"Ugh, geez," Luke groaned.

"Now, I know that _some_ _of you_ ," Taylor started, glancing accusingly at Luke. "… will not take this matter seriously, and will not make the proper adjustments to help ensure we get ranked high on the list." He sternly waved a finger at the townies. "Just remember, you're not hurting _me_ , you're hurting Stars Hollow." He banged his gavel on the podium. "Meeting adjourned."

As people stood up to leave, Lorelai turned to Luke. "Bets on whether Michel passes the evaluation?"

"Bets on whether _I_ pass the evaluation?" he countered.

Lorelai smiled. "As long as Taylor doesn't do it himself, I think you'll be fine."

Luke shrugged it off. "Well, it doesn't matter, I couldn't care less about it." He glanced down at his watch to check the time. "I'm closing up at nine, then I'll be over. You gonna head home?"

"Yeah, after I pick up the movies and snacks. You gonna bring some pie?" she asked hopefully.

"Cherry or blueberry?" Luke asked her. Lorelai smiled and cocked her head to the side, to which Luke answered his own question with, "Both, got it."

Lorelai's smile widened and she leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you." She glanced over at the podium where people were passing around a clipboard. "Oh, that's for the flea market… I'm gonna sign up to be a volunteer."

Luke groaned and made a face. "Why?"

"Because, Luke, town events make me _happy_ ," she replied pointedly. "And when _I'm_ happy, I do things to make _you_ happy, remember?"

Luke smirked and gestured toward the podium. "Go ahead, sign up, be happy."

"You can head back, you don't have to wait," she told him, patting him on the knee. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay." Luke kissed her goodbye, then headed out of the dance studio as Lorelai walked over to the crowd at the front of the room.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Just after nine that night, Lorelai parked her Jeep in front of the diner. As she headed toward the door, she glanced inside the front window. The customers were gone and the chairs were already placed upside down on the tables as Luke swept the floor.

The Closed sign was on the door, and after trying the locked doorknob, she tapped lightly on the glass to get Luke's attention. He glanced over and was visibly surprised to see her.

Luke walked to the door and pulled it open. "What are you doing here?" he greeted her. "I was gonna head over in a few minutes."

"Well, something happened after you left the town meeting," Lorelai said as she stepped into the diner.

It wasn't until he had closed the door and turned to face her that her outfit caught his eye. She was no longer in the jeans and t-shirt she'd worn to the town meeting. She had changed into more of a work outfit - a buttoned blazer with a matching skirt, high heels, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He was curious about the outfit, but didn't say anything about it. "What happened at the meeting?" he asked.

Lorelai was holding a clipboard in one hand, and she tapped her finger on the piece of paper secured to it. "Well, Luke, what we have here is an exclusive copy of the super secret Stars Hollow Local Business Evaluation Form."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get that?"

"I asked Taylor to give me a copy."

"And he did?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai shook her head. "No. But then I got Gypsy to go over and distract him while I stole a copy from the folder on the podium."

Luke smiled and held out his hand. "Can I see it?"

Lorelai protectively hugged the clipboard to her chest and shook her head. "Nope. Tonight, we're gonna do a mock evaluation and see if your lovely establishment here passes."

Luke cocked his head to the side. "You're kidding."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, this is very important for the town's tourism income, and you need to take it seriously. Tonight, I'm not your wildly vibrant, witty, attractive girlfriend, Lorelai Gilmore."

"No? Who are you?"

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore, the wildly vibrant, witty, attractive _business evaluator_."

Luke nodded. "Ah, I see. Similar attributes."

"Yup." Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "So, you think you might be up for a little practice scenario tonight?"

Luke stepped closer and put his hands on his hips. "And when you say scenario, you mean… _scenario?_ "

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe."

"Where I'm Luke, the diner owner, and you're Lorelai, evaluating the diner?" Luke continued.

"Yes."

Luke pondered a moment. "So, would it still be called _role playing_ if we're actually just being ourselves?"

"Yeah, we're still taking on roles. Well, I am, at least." Lorelai rested her hand on his arm, staring at her fingers as they pressed into the solid muscle through his shirt. When she lifted her gaze to meet his, she raised an eyebrow. "Anyway… does it matter what we call it as long as it ends with two very satisfied participants?"

Luke smirked and shook his head in response. "I guess not. I was just wondering."

Lorelai's gaze drifted back down to his bicep as she squeezed it. Luke flexed his arm so it firmed up even more beneath her fingers, and Lorelai smiled at him. "Be careful, Mr. Danes. I'd hate to interpret this as an attempt to influence the evaluator."

"Luke, I'm done back here," a voice announced.

Startled, Lorelai gasped and quickly turned toward the counter. Caesar was standing in the kitchen doorway, and he nodded toward her. "Hi, Lorelai."

"Caesar, hey, hello, hi there, howdy," Lorelai stammered as she embarrassingly took a step back from Luke.

Caesar narrowed his eyes confusedly at her reaction. "You okay?"

Lorelai quickly nodded. "Yeah, you just surprised me, that's all. I didn't know you were still here."

"Oh, sorry, I was just cleaning up the kitchen," Caesar replied, then asked Luke, "Anything else you need me to do, Boss?"

"No, you can head home," Luke told him. "Thanks, Caesar."

Caesar started to untie his apron and headed into the kitchen to hang it up.

Lorelai quickly turned back to Luke with a scoff. "Seriously?"

Luke had an amused smirk on his face as he shrugged, feigning confusion. "What?"

"You failed to mention we weren't alone," she quietly hissed through a forced smile.

His smile widened a bit as he nodded. "Yeah, it was more fun this way."

"Mean." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to sit on a stool. Once Caesar had left, Luke locked the door and walked behind the counter.

Lorelai glanced cautiously around the diner, then at Luke. "Are we alone now?"

"Yup."

"You promise?" she asked.

Luke nodded toward the glass window looking into the soda shop. "Unless you count those people over there, then yes, we're alone."

Lorelai glanced over and saw a few customers next door. "They can't hear us, right?" she asked warily.

"Only if we're yelling," Luke replied.

Lorelai exhaled in relief. "Okay, good, let's get started here." She unclipped the pen that was attached to the top of the clipboard, and glanced down at the form. "First, there's some basic information to fill out. Business name, owner's name, years in operation, et cetera, et cetera. But let's get to the important stuff… you ready?"

"I'm ready," he confirmed.

Lorelai ran her finger down the paper until she reached the middle of the page. "Aha, yes, right here… let's start off with this one." Lorelai cleared her throat before reading the question aloud. " _Would you say your current sexual partner is by far the sexiest and most exciting lover you've ever had?_ " She clicked the pen to release the ball point and then poised it at the paper to write before she met his gaze with a smile. "Your response?"

Luke was smiling amusedly as he folded his arms across his chest. "That's helpful information to have when you're evaluating the diner?"

Lorelai nodded firmly. "Very."

"Well, then, let me think about that." Luke paused a moment and glanced off to the side, as if he was running through the list of his previous lovers in his head. Finally, he brought his gaze back to her and slowly nodded, "Yeah... I think I'd say so."

Lorelai scoffed and then frowned at him. "Really? You had to think about it for _that_ long? Come on."

Luke snorted a laugh. "It was purely for _that_ reaction."

"Hmph." Lorelai looked down at the form and recited her words aloud as she wrote them. " _Diner owner seems to be a sadist._ " She glanced up at him with a smile. "Okay, next important question… _about how many minutes per day do you spend thinking of said lover in inappropriate ways_?"

Luke snickered in response. "And how exactly is _that_ relevant to how I run my business?"

"How can you _not_ see its relevance?" Lorelai replied. "It shows me whether you're focused on your customers or if your mind is preoccupied in other ways."

"Taylor sure does have some interesting questions on there," Luke commented. "You know, I'm starting to think this maybe isn't the official form."

Lorelai smiled and shrugged. "I may have altered it a little," she admitted, then tapped her finger on the clipboard to bring his attention back to the question. "So, how many minutes a day?"

"I have no idea," Luke replied with a shrug.

Lorelai leaned forward on the counter and smiled knowingly at him. "But it's a lot, right?"

Luke didn't respond, he just smiled to himself as he grabbed a dish rag and started wiping down the counter in front of her.

"Would you say it's more than twenty minutes a day?" Lorelai asked.

Luke met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah."

Lorelai smirked. "Okay, let's estimate the range somewhere between twenty minutes and…" She paused a moment before suggesting, "What… an hour? Two hours?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't clocked it."

"All right, I'm just gonna say it's somewhere between 20 minutes and 24 hours a day." Lorelai scribbled something down on the paper, then looked at him. "If your mind's not focused on the business, it could have a negative effect on the customers."

Luke leaned a little closer to her. "So, you think I should spend less time thinking about pleasing my girl and more time thinking about ways to improve the business?"

Lorelai slowly shook her head. "Nope."

"Thought so."

Lorelai placed her pen on the counter and pushed the clipboard aside. "Okay, now, let's discuss the service here. I've been here for like 10 minutes and you've yet to take my order. Customers don't wanna sit here all day waiting to be served, they want prompt service."

"Well, then, customers shouldn't come in after I've closed for the night," Luke retorted.

Lorelai frowned at him. "Come on, just pretend you're open and I'll pretend to order, okay? You can even give me pretend food if you want."

Luke sighed. "Okay, fine… what can I get you?"

Lorelai shrugged nonchalantly. "Um, I'm not sure, it might be nice if this establishment offered menus to the customers."

Luke rolled his eyes slightly as he reached for a menu from under the counter. "Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Lorelai opened up the menu and perused it, then closed it with a decided look on her face. "Coffee, please."

Luke cocked his head to the side. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"You needed a menu for _that_?" Luke asked in disbelief. "You needed me to get you a menu so you could order a fake cup of coffee?"

Lorelai reached out and poked him on the chest. "You're not supposed to be harassing the customers. Just get my fake coffee, please."

Luke mimicked pouring invisible coffee into a real mug and placed it in front of her. She made a production of gently bringing the mug close to her face and inhaling the scent of it. "Smells good," she cheerfully commented, then pretended to take a sip. "Mm, tastes good, too."

"Glad you like it," he replied dryly, but he couldn't hide his amusement. It was difficult not to be charmed by everything she did.

As Lorelai set the mug down, she nodded toward his hands resting on the counter. "Looks like some nice strong hands there," she commented.

Luke held up his hands and wiggled his fingers. "I guess."

"I bet those long fingers come in handy when you're delivering plates of food," she continued. "Helps you get a good grip on them."

"Yup," he agreed.

"Do you ever find that sometimes they're _too_ long?" Lorelai asked. "Like, maybe you forget just how long they are and then, oops, a finger accidentally slips into someone's…" She paused a moment before she finished with a sly smile. "…you know… bowl of soup?"

Luke easily picked up on her suggestiveness, and he slowly rubbed his hands together. "Accidentally? Nah. They've never been anywhere they're not completely welcome."

Lorelai smirked. "You have customers who welcome them into their bowls of soup?"

Luke rested his elbows on the counter so he was eye-level with her. "I can think of one in particular who loves fingers in her soup," he rasped huskily. "Sometimes she even begs for it."

His words ignited desire and arousal inside of her, and Lorelai hummed softly in response to the sensation that rushed through her body. "Well, she sounds crazy," she declared with a smile.

"Oh, she is," Luke confirmed with a nod. They were both still for a moment, their gazes locked until he took a step back and leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

Lorelai stood up from the stool and wandered over to the front window, surveying the glass. "Windows look nice and clean, no smudges." She gripped the edge of a table and rocked it slightly. "Tables are pretty sturdy."

"You're supposed to check the sturdiness of the tables?" he asked her skeptically.

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just checking everything, I'm being thorough." She walked across the diner over to the other set of windows, reaching up to ring the bell by the door as she passed under it.

She stood at the window and stared out into the town square for a few moments, her eyes mesmerized by the twinkle lights covering the gazebo. Luke watched her from across the diner, _his_ eyes mesmerized by the curves of her body.

When she finally turned around and saw him staring at her, a small smile formed on her lips. "What?"

Luke shrugged, smiling as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Nothing."

Lorelai curiously cocked her head to the side. "Are you thinking bad thoughts about me? Because that's not appropriate to do to your evaluator."

"Then, nope, no bad thoughts here," he replied, shaking his head. "Definitely wasn't looking at any parts of your body that I wasn't supposed to be looking at."

Lorelai giggled. "Good, I'd hate to have to dock you some points," she said as she walked toward him.

She walked past the counter and started to head into the kitchen, and Luke held out his arm to block the doorway. "Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm surveying the food preparation area to make sure everything is sanitary," she replied.

"You know you can't go back there," he reminded her. "How many times have we had this discussion?"

"Like 78, but I figured this was a special occasion," she said hopefully.

"It's not," he replied firmly. "The kitchen is for employees only."

Lorelai held up her hands in surrender and backed away from him. "Okay, fine. How about a special tour of the back?" she asked, gesturing toward the hall to the storage room.

While he had no real objection to taking her to a more secluded private area, he feigned some hesitance just for the hell of it. "Why do you need to see back there?" he asked her.

"Well, it's just as important to see how you run things behind the scenes as you do up front," Lorelai explained. "Is it clean? Are your shelves organized? Does it look like you're prepared for a massive sudden uptake in condiments? I think these are all important things the public deserves to know, don't you?"

Luke had started walking toward the back before she'd even finished her last sentence, waving her after him. "Come on."

Lorelai followed him down the back hallway to the storage room. Luke flipped on the light and gestured inside. "Is this what you needed to see?"

"Mmhmm." Lorelai walked into the room, and Luke watched her from the doorway as she surveyed the shelves of food.

Finally, she put her hands on her hips and turned to face him. "You want my professional observation?" she asked him.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Uh, as a professional _what_?"

"As a professional consumer of food," she replied, then she gestured to the shelves. "This system you have seems a little disorganized. Why don't you store things together that, you know, _go together_?"

"Like what?"

Lorelai grabbed a jar of pickles from the shelf. "Well, for instance, why isn't this jar of dill pickles over here with the bread and butter pickles?" she asked as she moved the jar to another shelf.

Luke shrugged. "I usually just shove things wherever they fit." As she started to giggle, he immediately exhaled a sigh. "Yes, dirty, I know."

"Very." Lorelai strutted over to him, and his eyes were drawn down to her legs, looking longer than usual in the short skirt she was wearing. "Let's talk more about that."

Luke slowly brought his gaze up from her legs to her face. "About what?"

Lorelai gestured to the shelves behind her. "Your storage system. Let's say you're putting a jar of pickles away, and you slide it about halfway onto the shelf, but…" Lorelai suddenly let out a dramatic gasp. "Oh, no! There's not enough room for it to fit. What do you do?"

Again, her suggestiveness did not escape him, and he wasted no time playing into it. He took a step closer to her, keeping his gaze locked with hers as he adjusted his baseball cap on his head. "I'd push that jar of pickles onto the shelf a little harder to try to make it fit."

Lorelai's lips slowly curved into a smile. "And… if it doesn't fit that time either?"

"Then I'd push even harder," he replied, his blue eyes still staring deeply into hers. "I always get it to fit… even if it's a little tight."

Lorelai swallowed hard as tingles rushed down her spine. "Well, that sounds like quite a talent you have."

"Some would say," he agreed, then offered, "You want me to show you?"

Lorelai distractedly fingered a button on his flannel shirt as she looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "Show me what?" she prompted him, her voice flirty and seductive.

Luke put his hands on her waist and backed her up a few steps until she was pressed against the wall. "How talented I am at making something fit in a tight space." He leaned in closer to her, and she felt his breath against her lips as he rasped, "I have a specific space in mind I want to try out."

Lorelai groaned softly as another wave of arousal coursed through her. "I don't think we're supposed to be co-mingling during the evaluation."

Luke brushed his lips lightly against hers. "I won't tell if you won't."

Lorelai rested her hands against his chest. "Okay, good, because that space you wanna try out is ready for you," she whispered, and Luke groaned in response before pressing his lips hard against hers.

As they kissed passionately, he unbuttoned her blazer and pushed it off of her. He slipped his hands beneath her shirt and caressed her stomach as Lorelai removed his hat and ran her fingers through his hair.

When their lips separated, Lorelai was smiling as she panted for breath. "You know, you're gonna get high marks for your customer service."

Luke smirked. "Oh, you haven't seen _anything_ yet."

Lorelai hummed approvingly and twirled her finger in the curls at the nape of his neck. "Do you wanna go upstairs?" she asked softly, nodding to their surroundings. "I know you don't like to mix business and pleasure."

It would only take a minute to go up to his apartment, but it was a minute he didn't want to waste. He wanted her now, and he leaned in to kiss her again. "I've made exceptions in here before," he muttered against her lips. "You remember the rule?"

"Mmhmm," Lorelai murmured through the kiss. "No sex on or near the food."

She quickly unbuttoned and removed his flannel, and her hands roamed up under his t-shirt as they kissed hungrily. She caressed his abs and chest before she began dragging her nails up and down his muscular back. His hands moved up her shirt to squeeze her breasts, his fingers slipping beneath the lacy fabric of her bra to brush over her nipples.

Luke's hands eventually made their way downward and grabbed the hem of her skirt. He hiked it up around her waist and let his hand lightly graze her inner thigh. Lorelai's body began to shudder with anticipation as her arousal was thrown into overdrive.

As he moved his hand upward and reached the barricade of her thong, Lorelai leaned back against the wall with a groan. His fingers began moving in gentle circles against the fabric, and when he noticed its dampness, a pleased smirk fell on his lips. "Already wet…"

"I told you the space was ready for you," she muttered, leaning in to kiss him again.

As they kissed, he felt her squirming against his hand, looking for more friction, and he increased the pressure and speed of his fingers. Lorelai reacted with an appreciative groan against his lips, murmuring, "Mm, who knew you were so hospitable to your customers?"

"I do it for the tips," he muttered.

"You're not supposed to get tips, Mr. Proprietor," she reminded him between kisses.

Luke smiled against her lips. "I can give _you_ a tip, though, right?"

Lorelai grinned. "I want more than just a tip."

"So greedy," Luke teased before he lowered his head down to suck on her neck. He zeroed in on the spot below her ear that drove her crazy as his fingers continued their ministrations below. Lorelai was soon purring with pleasure, her body throbbing with arousal, her sex desperately aching for more.

"Hon," Lorelai groaned as she patted his back to get his attention, and he lifted his head from her neck. "You need to push the jar of pickles onto the shelf," she muttered breathlessly. "Please."

"You think it'll fit on the shelf?" Luke teasingly asked before kissing her softly.

Lorelai returned the kiss before moving her lips to his ear. "Just push hard and make it fit," she whispered sexily before nipping at his earlobe with her teeth.

The jolt of arousal that rushed through him forced a low growl out of his mouth, and he frantically began to undo his belt. He pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, then he hooked his fingers in her underwear and yanked them down her legs.

He grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg up, and she wrapped it around him. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently rubbed his tip against her folds, coating it in her wetness before he started pressing it into her.

"Mmm, God, yes," Lorelai moaned softly, and a satisfied look washed over her face as he filled her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back for a moment as she savored the feeling, then met his gaze with a content sigh.

"It fits on the shelf," he declared.

Lorelai's lips curved into a sexy smirk, and she pulled him into a kiss. "I still want you to push hard," she muttered against his lips.

Luke withdrew his length from her and thrust it back in, and Lorelai groaned with pleasure. "Like that?" he asked her.

Lorelai hummed approvingly as she grabbed onto his arms for balance, but still urged, "Harder."

Luke slipped his hand behind her head, cushioning it from the wall behind her. His other hand cradled her ass, and he began rhythmically stroking into her with hard, deep thrusts.

"Oh, my God, Luke…" she groaned before pressing her lips to his.

They shared long, heated kisses that were only briefly interrupted for breath or for Lorelai's muttered demands for him to go harder and faster. He obliged, giving her everything he had for as long as he could until he slowed his pace down to stave off his climax.

He pulled out of her and swiftly turned her body around. She pressed her palms against the wall in front of her and arched her ass out toward him. He immediately guided himself back into her wetness and began thrusting into her from behind.

Lorelai was moaning and panting as he worked up to a faster pace, her eyes closed as he slammed into her. Luke pulled out her ponytail holder and combed his fingers through her wavy hair that was now splayed across her back. He leaned closer to kiss her neck as his hand moved to the front of her and began gently rubbing her clit.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open with a groan of approval, and she breathlessly encouraged, "Keep going… I'm close… please don't stop…"

His fingers moved faster against her clit as he continued thrusting into her. It wasn't long before her body began to quiver and her legs weakened beneath her, and she announced her climax with a whimpering moan as it rippled through her.

She leaned her head against the wall in front of her, taking a moment to regain her composure, and Luke stilled himself behind her, pausing his thrusts until she was ready for more. When she was, she glanced back at him over her shoulder with a sly smile. She reached for her skirt, which had slipped downward a little, and promptly hiked it back up for him. As the soft curves of her ass came into view again, he reached down to tenderly caress her cheeks.

Lorelai turned back to face the wall and braced her hands against it as he gripped her waist. His thrusting resumed, and quickly grew faster and harder as she moaned with pleasure and breathlessly panted his name.

He continued until he spilled inside of her, and then he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Oh, my God," he groaned into her ear. He kissed her cheek, then nuzzled his face against her neck as he held her tightly in his strong arms.

After a moment, he stepped back and smoothed her skirt down for her. He pulled up his pants and zipped them up as Lorelai turned around to face him, a satisfied grin on her lips.

Luke smiled and rested his hands on her waist. "Someone looks happy."

"Mmhmm." Lorelai nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You, too?"

"Very." They kissed deeply, and when they pulled apart, he asked, "So… we're gonna leave that whole 'sex in the storage room' thing off the evaluation form, right?"

Lorelai gasped. "You want me to lie on the question that asks, _'Did the business owner do the evaluator up against the wall during the evaluation_?'"

Luke smiled. "A little white lie never hurt anyone."

Lorelai pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll think about whether I want to compromise my morals by being dishonest."

Luke brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. "You know, that was fun… maybe I should come evaluate you at the inn."

Lorelai hummed approvingly. "Good idea. We can do an extremely thorough check of one of the empty guest rooms." She raised an eyebrow. "Gotta make sure those beds are sturdy."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I should probably help you test one out."

Lorelai smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "Okay, let's go have a movie night, during which I may or may not need to comfort you if you get scared."

"I feel like I might get scared," he declared.

Lorelai giggled. "Oh, yeah? You can already tell?"

"Yeah, it's just a gut feeling," he confirmed, and then smiled at her. "So, you know… be prepared to be very comforting."

Lorelai smirked and gave him a reassuring nod. "Oh, I'll be ready, don't worry."

. . . . .

. . . . .

To be continued…

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I will potentially continue to add to this story in the new year if there's still interest, so if you're still following along, please let me know! I will also probably try my hand at a revival-related story or one-shot at some point after the holidays. :)


	9. Flea Market Finds

**Chapter 9 - Flea Market Finds**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Luke walked out of the diner and headed down the street toward the town square. Volunteers were setting out merchandise on tables for the summer flea market, and he scanned the crowd for Lorelai.

He saw her setting up a book display on a table near the gazebo, and he was happy to see that she looked more content now than she did when she stopped in for coffee an hour ago. She wasn't thrilled that one of her assigned tasks for the day was being on the setup crew since it meant getting up at 6:30 on a Saturday morning.

He walked toward her, and Lorelai smiled when she noticed him approaching. Her smile widened even more when she saw that he was carrying a takeout cup. "Perfect timing… the first cup is wearing off," she said.

"Yeah, I figured," Luke replied as he handed her the cup.

Lorelai took a long sip and moaned happily before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luke gestured to the table. "They put you in charge of books?"

Lorelai nodded. "For now." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and I already found one that you may be interested in purchasing." She turned to the table behind her and ran her finger along the book spines until she got to the book she was looking for. She picked it up and held it toward him. "The Kama Sutra… stealthily hidden in a stack of books that I'm pretty sure was donated by Mrs. Slutsky."

Luke grimaced as he took the book from her. "Ugh. I wish you hadn't told me that."

Lorelai giggled and patted him on the arm. "Hey, if I have to live with that image in my head, so do you."

Luke started flipping through the book. "Anything good in here?" he asked, and then gave her a pointed look. "I'm sure you looked, don't pretend you haven't."

Lorelai smiled. "I wasn't gonna deny it." She tapped her finger on the book and nodded. "And yes, there is, but we'd definitely have to stretch a lot first and limber up."

Luke smirked and closed the book. "Forget it, we'll just end up getting injured. If you see a Kama Sutra for Dummies, pick that up instead."

Lorelai nodded in agreement and put the book back on the table. She sipped her coffee as she glanced around the flea market. "It's coming along."

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of stuff this year," Luke commented.

"Yeah, and I'm on the inside, so I get to see the goods before they're officially up for grabs," Lorelai said excitedly, then pointed down the street toward the church. "Like, there's a table over there with some beautiful wine glasses that I've got my eye on, and a few tables down from that is a really cool dog lamp that I might get for Paul Anka."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "A lamp for Paul Anka? For what, when he's settling down with a good book?"

Lorelai frowned at him. "Hush. Let me spoil him with things he doesn't need or want, that's what mothers do."

Luke raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, buy him a lamp. Why don't you get him a nice chess set to go along with it, maybe a box of cigars."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe I will."

"Did you see Liz anywhere?" Luke asked, glancing around. "She said she might be selling some things today."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, haven't seen her yet."

Luke shoved his hands into his pockets. "Okay, well, I gotta get back to the diner. I'll come by later to visit."

"With reinforcements?" she asked hopefully, holding up her cup.

"I don't know, maybe," he teasingly replied with a shrug.

Lorelai stepped closer to him and ran a hand slowly up his chest to his shoulder. She stroked his neck lightly with her finger as she leaned closer to him. "What's a girl gotta do to get that _maybe_ turned into a _definitely_?" she whispered against his lips.

Luke's lips slowly curved into a smile. "Well, this is a good start," he said as his hands moved to grip her waist. "What else you got?"

Lorelai pressed her lips to his for a slow, deep kiss, then pulled back with a smile. "I've got more, but you usually frown upon me making strong sexual advances in public."

Luke smirked. "Thanks for controlling yourself."

"You're welcome. Does that altruistic act of self-control get me a _definitely_?" she asked, throwing in a pout for good measure.

Luke nodded and leaned in to kiss her goodbye. "Yes. I'll see you later."

Lorelai smiled. "Bye."

. . . . .

. . . . .

A few hours later, Luke walked out of the diner, coffee and donut in hand, and headed over to the flea market to find Lorelai. She wasn't at the book section anymore, but after weeding through the crowd for a minute, he found her manning the clothing section with Lulu.

As she was hanging up clothes on the rack, Luke walked up behind her and leaned close to her ear, whispering, "How's it going?"

Startled, Lorelai jumped and turned around to face him, playfully smacking his arm. "God, you scared me!"

Luke smiled. "Sorry… I come bearing gifts," he said, holding up the coffee and the bag from the diner.

Lorelai's eyes widened and she gasped happily. "Apology accepted."

She told Lulu she was taking a ten minute break, then grabbed Luke's sleeve and led him over to the steps of the high school. They sat down and she started eating her donut.

"How's your day going?" she asked him.

"Good, the diner's been busy all day. I guess a lot of people get hungry walking around this thing," he said, gesturing toward the flea market.

Lorelai smiled. "That's good. Must be nice when one of Taylor's ideas that you hate gives you an increase in profits, huh?"

"I don't hate it, I just didn't want to partake in it," Luke corrected her, then added, "And yes, it _is_ nice."

Lorelai took a long sip of coffee, and as she set the cup down on the step next to her, she said, "Oh, hey, I have an idea."

"Uh oh," Luke muttered as he glanced over at her warily.

Lorelai smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, reflex. What's your idea?"

Lorelai popped a piece of donut into her mouth, then nodded toward the flea market tables. "I think we should go over there and do a little shopping, separately, and each try to find something that can be used in some creative way tonight."

"Creative way?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes with confusion.

"Yeah, like in a role play," she clarified.

"Ah."

"Because even though I got up ridiculously early, I'm gonna feel so fulfilled and energized by all the volunteering I'm doing today that I'm gonna wanna celebrate with you tonight in a special way." She leaned in and kissed him, then pulled back with a smile. "It'll be like a surprise role play. You pick out something, I'll pick out something, and then we'll mesh them together into one interesting theme."

"Or we could skip all that and just have sex," Luke suggested.

Lorelai frowned. "Come on. The older we get, the less energy we're gonna have to do stuff like this, so we need to live it up while we're still young and hot." She nudged him with her elbow. "And why are you complaining? You love role playing." She gasped and added, "Unless you've just been _role playing_ someone who loves role playing, but are actually against it, and if that's the case, I am thoroughly impressed by your acting skills."

"I'm not complaining about the role playing, I'm complaining that you're making me go shopping," he said, waving a hand toward the crowd. "That's extra work."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and patted his knee. "Just do one walkthrough of the tables for me, and if you can't find anything that could be useful to us… well, at least you can say you tried. Okay?"

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed with a nod. "I'll try."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luke glanced down at his watch. "Your ten minutes are almost up."

Lorelai finished her donut, and Luke walked her back over to the clothing section.

"You gonna come by for lunch?" he asked her.

Lorelai checked her watch. "Yeah, I'll try to stop in around one." She gestured toward the main area of the flea market. "Take the long way back to the diner through the tables."

"I'll do one lap, that's it," he told her, then kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

. . . . .

. . . . .

That afternoon, Luke and Lorelai lay on his bed kissing passionately. One of his hands was up her shirt caressing her back as the other slid up and down her denim-covered leg.

Lorelai had just finished eating lunch, and they were in his apartment for a few minutes of privacy before she returned to her volunteer duties.

Lorelai moved her lips from his mouth down to his neck and pushed his collar aside. She alternated between kissing and sucking on his neck, and when he felt her suction getting a little stronger, Luke muttered, "Careful." He wanted to avoid yet another awkward conversation with Babette and Miss Patty about a new visible bruise on his body.

"Mmhmm," she hummed against his neck as she slowed her pace.

Luke smoothed his hand over her hair. "I never thought I'd be worrying about hickeys in my forties. Hell, I never thought I'd still be using the word hickey in my forties."

Lorelai giggled as she pulled back from him. "Never thought you'd find a girl who can't keep her lips off of you, huh?" She ran her finger gently over his neck and assured him, "No marks this time."

"Thank you."

Lorelai sat up in the bed and glanced over at the clock. "I should get back out there before Taylor has me hunted down."

Luke sat up next to her. "So, uh, I bought something earlier from the flea market… you know, for tonight."

Lorelai gasped softly with surprise. "You did? I really wasn't expecting you to find anything."

"No faith in me, huh?" he teased.

"Well, you didn't seemed thrilled at the idea, so I wasn't sure how hard you were gonna look." Lorelai excitedly patted his knee. "You wanna show me now or wait 'til later?"

"I'll show you now," Luke said, and he gestured toward the coffee table. "It's over there."

Lorelai followed his gaze to a bag on the table, and she climbed off the bed to go get it. She peeked inside, then confusedly glanced at him. "What is it, a shirt?"

Luke stood up from the bed and walked over to her. "Yeah, but you have to look at it to really get it."

Lorelai pulled the blue shirt out of the bag and held it up in front of her, noticing a patch with writing on the chest. " _Stars Hollow Plumbing_ ," she read aloud, then she lowered the shirt, a smile playing on her lips.

"I thought maybe if you were having some trouble with your pipes, I could stop by and fix them," Luke suggested with a smirk.

Lorelai's smile widened. "My God, that's perfect for a role play." She looked back down at the shirt. "Where did you find this? It wasn't in the clothing section."

"There were a bunch of 'em in the 'Town Memorabilia' section," Luke said, making air quotes with his fingers. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Taylor wanted everything with the town's name on it to be in one central location in case tourists stopped by looking for a quick town memento."

"Of course he did," Luke said dryly, then he pointed to the shirt. "They were getting rid of these older ones because they just got new ones with their new logo on it."

"Oh, right," Lorelai said with a nod. "They had that contest a few months ago where we could vote on the new logo… a toilet with a face, a plunger with a face, or a bathtub with a face. Which one won?"

"The plunger," Luke replied, rolling his eyes. "Why do people feel the need to give faces to inanimate objects?"

"To make non-cute items seem more appealing and fun."

"Well, I think it's creepy." Luke nodded toward the shirt. "Anyway… what do you think?"

Lorelai grinned and patted him on the arm. "I think you did great."

"Good."

"Do you wanna see what I got?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "You have it with you?"

"It's in my purse," she replied, and she walked over to get it from the kitchen table. She picked up the purse and carried it back to Luke, then hesitated a moment. "So, I just want to preface this by saying that we absolutely don't have to use this if you don't want to."

"O…kay," he replied slowly, staring at her curiously.

Lorelai reached into the purse and pulled something out, then placed the purse on the coffee table. She opened her hand and presented him with a pair of gray plastic handcuffs.

"Oh, my God."

Lorelai cringed slightly. "What does that mean? That you need to find a new girlfriend because this one is too wild?" She pulled the handcuffs back and quickly added, "Forget it, pretend you didn't see them, it's just a mirage!"

Luke was smiling as he took the handcuffs from her and looked them over. "No, I'm just surprised, I didn't even see these out there. Where were they?"

"In the toy section," she replied.

"Oh, I saw the toy table, but I didn't stop to look because I didn't think there'd be anything useful there," Luke replied. "Guess I was wrong."

"So… you're okay with us using them?" she hesitantly asked.

Luke shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, you've mentioned handcuffs on a few different occasions, so I kind of figured we'd be trying 'em out eventually." He held them up and asked, "Am I the cuffer or the cuffee?"

Lorelai cocked her head in surprise. " _You'd_ be up for being a cuffee? I just assumed you'd want to be the one cuffing _me_."

"Oh, trust me, I do," he replied with a wink. "But if you had some sort of other idea in mind, or wanted to… I don't know…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged. "I mean, I'm just saying that I'm not opposed to wearing 'em if you wanted me to."

Lorelai gasped. "Ooh, you just doubled the creative possibilities here," she said as she rubbed her hands together excitedly. "I'll be the cuffee tonight, but next time we use these, it'll be your turn."

"Okay." Luke started examining the cuffs. "Did they come with a key?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, there's no key, which is good because we won't accidentally have one of those classic sitcom moments where I'm cuffed to the bed and Paul Anka accidentally eats the key and you can't get the cuffs off, so you have to call the locksmith and then he comes over and you have to stand by all embarrassed as he frees my naked body from the bed."

Luke scoffed and shook his head. "For the record, it wouldn't go like that. If we're ever in that situation, I'd work like hell to get those cuffs off you myself before calling in for backup, and in the off-chance that I _did_ need help, I would dress you first, and not just have you lying on the bed naked."

Lorelai smiled appreciatively. "Good to know."

Luke glanced back down at the cuffs. "So, there's no key, how do you… oh, I see." There was a little button on each cuff that unlocked it when pushed.

"Yup, nice and simple," she said.

Luke was testing out the unlock switch when something she'd said suddenly popped back into his head. His eyes widened and he brought his gaze up to hers. "Wait a minute, the toy section. Wasn't Babette manning the toy section?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Luke sighed. "Because you bought handcuffs from _Babette_! You don't think she's gonna know what they're for and then spread that around town?"

Lorelai sighed and shook her head disappointedly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Come on, Luke... you underestimate me. You honestly think I wouldn't think about something like that? I'm more than just a pretty face and a hot bod," she said, and then tapped the side of her head. "Remember, I have a pretty good head on my shoulders, too."

Luke eyed her curiously. "And… how did you use that head today?"

"These handcuffs were part of a kid's police costume," she explained. "So I picked up that costume and a doctor costume, and I brought them both over to Babette. During a very serious discussion with her about which one she thought would be cuter on Paul Anka, I helped subtly guide her decision to the police costume, and bam, it ended up being _her_ idea for me to get this one with the handcuffs, which were the intended purchase the entire time." Lorelai folded her arms across her chest and smiled proudly.

Luke smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. "God, I love you."

Lorelai's smile widened and she stepped closer to him. "Back at ya," she said before pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and lightly traced her finger along his jawline. "So, maybe the plumber shows up to my house later for a house call? That's a good way to start it off, right?"

Luke slid his hands down her sides to her waist. "Yup."

"How do we work the handcuffs in? Is the plumber an undercover cop just pretending to be a plumber?" she asked, then gasped excitedly. "Ooh, am I someone on the run and he's been investigating me?"

"Let's go for something less dramatic, please." He pondered for a moment, then suggested, "What if they're _your_ cuffs, and you offer the plumber a little demonstration of them in exchange for plumbing services?" He raised an eyebrow as he squeezed her waist. "How about something like that?"

Lorelai gave him an impressed smile. "Less dramatic, but still hot."

Luke smirked and tapped the side of his head. "See, I'm also more than just a pretty face and a hot bod."

. . . . .

. . . . .

That night, the doorbell rang and Lorelai rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She stopped to check herself over in the hallway mirror, then walked to the door and pulled it open.

Luke was on the front porch wearing the Stars Hollow Plumbing shirt with his jeans, holding his toolbox in one hand. He gave her a wink as he greeted her with, "You call for a plumber?"

Just the words sent a tingle of arousal up her spine, and Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Come in," she said, pulling the door open wider. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"No problem," he replied as he stepped into the house.

Lorelai closed the door, then leaned back against it. "You know, you come highly recommended."

"Oh, yeah?" Luke replied. "As the best plumber in town?"

"Nope, as the hottest," she replied. "I have a very high standard of who I let touch my pipes."

Luke smirked. "I bet you do." She was dressed casually in jeans and a tank top under a half-zipped hoodie, looking just as sexy as if she was standing there in one of her revealing lacy outfits that left little to the imagination. He held up his toolbox. "So… where's the problem?"

"Well, the first issue is the kitchen sink," Lorelai said. "It's backed up, must be clogged or something."

"Okay, let's take a look at it," Luke said.

Lorelai walked past him, beckoning him to follow. "This way." She led him to the kitchen and gestured toward the sink. "Have at it."

Luke set the toolbox on the table and walked to the sink, which surprisingly was filled with water as if it was really clogged. He gave a confused glance back toward her.

Lorelai shrugged innocently. "I don't know how it happened."

Luke eyed the sink for a moment, then rolled up his sleeve and reached in to pull out the stopper. The water quickly drained out of the sink, and he glanced back at her with a smirk. "All fixed." He wiped his hand on a dishtowel as he turned to face her.

Lorelai gave him an impressed nod. "Wow, attractive _and_ a good plumber? I hit the jackpot." She gestured toward his lower half. "But I'm kinda disappointed you don't have that whole plumber's crack thing going on in the back."

"I save that for the repeat customers," he replied, dropping the dishtowel on the counter.

Lorelai giggled. "I see… a little bonus for their loyalty, huh? Very nice of you."

Luke took a few steps toward her. "Does it make you wanna be loyal and have me back a second time?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe." She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. "Why don't we see if you can satisfy my needs this time first?" she said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow. "You know, my _plumbing_ needs, that is."

Luke gripped her waist with his hands. "Well, maybe you should show me what else needs satisfying."

Lorelai glanced down at his hands with a smile. "You're very handsy with strangers," she observed.

"Me? What about you?" he asked, giving a glance toward her hands still on his shoulders. "I'm just following your lead."

Lorelai leaned toward him until her mouth was tantalizingly close to his. "Well, I need you to follow me upstairs," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips.

"What's up there?" he asked her, letting his lips ever so slightly brush against hers. "You have a drain you need me to snake?"

Lorelai smiled. "There's a very big complicated issue in the bathroom that needs the expertise of an attractive, handsy plumber who lacks the ability to maintain personal space."

Luke smirked. "Well, you found the right guy."

"We'll see," she said with a shrug, and started walking backwards toward the living room. "Come on."

Luke grabbed his toolbox and followed her upstairs to the bedroom and into the bathroom. Luke set the toolbox down on the floor, then put his hands on his hips as he glanced around. "So, what's the issue?"

"Well, I just got brand new fixtures installed in the shower, but when I tried to take a shower for the first time, I had no hot water," she told him, and then she seductively dragged her finger down the center of her chest to her waist, and back up again. "As you can imagine, my body was given quite a shock from that freezing cold water."

"Yup, I can imagine," he replied as his eyes drifted downward. "But feel free to describe it in more detail."

Lorelai took a step closer to him. "My naked, delicate body was so cold and wet and shivering, it was awful." She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. "Think you can figure out how to make it hot again?"

Luke's eyes were locked with hers as he asked, "Your body or the shower?"

Lorelai smiled slyly as she twirled a finger in her hair. "Let's start with the shower."

"I'll see what I can do." Luke walked over to the shower, pushed open the curtain, and examined it for a moment. He looked over at her and asked, "So, when you turned the water on, did you turn the knob marked with a C or an H?"

Lorelai feigned a confused look and walked over to him. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked. "There's more than one knob?"

Luke was amused at her skillfully played naiveté, but replied with seriousness. "Yeah, if you look here, the C is gonna give you cold water… and the H is gonna give you hot water. And if you put them on at the same time, you'll get… warm water."

Lorelai had been nodding along as he carefully explained to her how faucets worked, as if it was all brand new information. "Wow. See, that's something the contractors should've told me." She shrugged and lifted her hands up in confusion. "How is a regular person like me supposed to know these things if the experts don't tell us?"

"I don't know," Luke replied with a sympathetic frown.

Lorelai ran her hand over his arm. "Thank God I found such a smart plumber."

"Yeah, you're lucky," he told her. "I've got a lot of experience. You get one of those plumbers just outta school, they might not have solved the problem so quickly."

"But they probably cost less than a man of your expert caliber," she pointed out. "I honestly don't even know if I can even afford your services."

"Well, I have very flexible payment plans," he told her. "And for certain clients, I accept… _alternative_ forms of payment."

A small smile appeared on Lorelai's lips. "Oh, yeah? Please expand on that."

Luke perched himself on the edge of the bathroom counter and folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, you know, like when I do work for a bakery, they'll send me home with some free desserts if they can't afford the bill... stuff like that."

"So, you'd let me offer an alternative form of payment?" Lorelai asked, moving to stand in front of him.

"Depends on what you're offering," Luke replied. "You have some special skill you'd be willing to share?"

Lorelai glanced toward the ceiling, pondering. "Well, hm, let's see… I'm pretty good at talking, eating, drinking, watching movies… any of these skills sound like good payment?"

"Not really."

"Hm, I'll have to think a little more." Lorelai glanced down at her hands. "Oh, I should moisturize." She pointed toward one of the drawers under the counter. "Can you grab me my hand lotion?"

Luke eyed her curiously, then reached for the knob and pulled open the drawer. His eyes were surprisingly met by the pair of plastic handcuffs, and he smiled as he reached for them. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked as he held them up.

Lorelai gasped and forced an embarrassed giggle. "Oh, I forgot those were in there… well, this is awkward."

"These are yours, huh?" he asked. "Are you a cop?"

Lorelai shook her head and took a step back from him. "No, I'm just someone who likes to dabble in the world of... you know... handcuffmanship."

Luke stepped toward her, holding up the cuffs. "So, you like to wear these?"

Lorelai shrugged sheepishly, admitting, "Yeah, sometimes."

Luke glanced from her to the handcuffs, then back to her. "I think we found your alternative form of payment. I want you to wear these for me."

Lorelai eyed him for a moment as she folded her arms across her chest. "And what are you gonna do while I'm wearing them?"

Luke leaned in closer to her ear, huskily breathing out, "Anything I want."

A surge of arousal coursed through her body, and Lorelai fought the urge to throw herself at him. She calmed herself by distractedly tracing her finger around the patch on the chest of his shirt. "So, let me get this straight," she said. "In exchange for the expert plumbing services I received from you, you're going to only charge me the low, low price of a little handcuff modeling?"

"Well, that, and your permission for me to bring you great sexual pleasure." Luke held up the handcuffs at eye level. "What do you say?"

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile and she held up her wrists. "You had me at sexual pleasure."

Luke smirked and slipped the cuffs into his front jeans pocket. "Actually, we've got some prep work to do first."

Lorelai glanced down at her outfit. "Like clothing removal?"

"Yup." Luke folded his arms across his chest and nodded toward her hoodie. "Take it off."

Lorelai complied to the command without hesitation. She unzipped the hoodie and let it slide down her arms and drop to the floor. Her fingers gripped the bottom of her tank top, and she paused a moment to ask, "I'm assuming I should keep going?"

Luke nodded his confirmation. Lorelai pulled the tank top off and dropped it on the floor, revealing her bare chest, and then gestured to her jeans. "And these?"

"I'll do those," Luke said as he took a step toward her. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, then started to push them down her long legs. His fingers hooked in the waistband of her thong to pull that off, too.

Once she was standing naked in front of him, Luke turned her body to face the mirror and stood behind her. As they watched their reflections, Luke ran his hands down her arms and then skimmed them back up her sides. "Look at how amazing your body is… it's perfect."

No matter how many times she'd heard that compliment from him, it still sent tingles up her spine. "Thank you," she said softly, smiling at him in the mirror.

"I love it," he muttered as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck. His hands slid up to her chest and he squeezed her breasts, and Lorelai moaned softly.

He began nibbling on her earlobe as his palms moved in gentle circles against her nipples, and she leaned back against him with a sigh. "Mm, that feels good."

One of his hands left her chest and moved down to caress her stomach, and her eyes locked in on it in the mirror. She stared at it intently, anxiously waiting for him to move it further downward.

He noticed her watching it, and he slowly started to move his hand down the center of her body. Her heart raced with excitement as he neared her lower half, but instead of continuing down between her legs, he started to move the hand back upwards again.

Lorelai let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding, and Luke smirked at her reaction. "You in a rush?"

Lorelai met his gaze in the mirror and nodded. "Yeah, I've got a hot date with the cable guy in an hour, and then some depravity with an electrician after that. It's a busy night."

Luke leaned close to her ear, whispering, "Just so you know… you're not gonna have any energy left for them by the time I'm done with you."

Lorelai shuddered at his words and turned around in his arms. "God, you're driving me crazy already."

"Good." Luke pulled the handcuffs from his pocket. "Hand."

Lorelai raised her hand, and as he fastened a cuff to her wrist, her body instantly began to throb. Just the idea that she would soon be completely at his mercy was overwhelmingly erotic.

Luke took her hand and led her through the doorway into the bedroom, and he gestured to the bed. "Lie down."

Lorelai climbed onto the bed and lay with her head against the pillow. Luke toed off his shoes and removed his socks, then kneeled on the bed next to her. He brought her hands up above her head, and threaded the cuffs around one of the wooden posts of the headboard behind her. He picked a low one right behind her head so her arms could rest against the pillow.

Once she'd positioned her arms comfortably, he snapped the second cuff into place, securing her to the headboard. "How's it feel?" he asked her, sitting back on his heels.

Lorelai tugged at the cuffs, verifying that she was in fact restrained, then she smiled slyly at him. "Well, I'm so turned on right now that my body has pretty much gone numb," she told him. "I can barely feel it... it's still there, right?"

Luke smirked as he nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, it's still there, and it looks amazing."

Lorelai seductively spread her legs. "Well, are you gonna just look at it or are you gonna get some use out of it?"

"Oh, trust me, it's gonna get used," Luke assured her. "It's gonna get _very_ used."

"Mmm," Lorelai purred approvingly at his words, and he gave her a little smirk. He was well aware of how her body responded to verbal foreplay, and knew just how to rev her up.

Luke climbed off the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his gaze locked with hers as his fingers moved down the line of buttons. The shirt came off, followed by the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Lorelai licked her lips as her eyes roamed his muscular chest and arms, which somehow became even more alluring when she couldn't physically reach out and touch them.

Luke's hands moved to his belt, and so did her eyes, watching intently as he unbuckled it and pulled it out of his jeans. His fingers made quick work of his button and zipper, and he pushed his jeans down his legs.

He stood beside the bed for a moment in his boxers with his hands on his hips. He contemplatively eyed her body from top to bottom, like he was at an all-you-can-eat buffet and was trying to decide where to start.

Finally, he climbed onto the bed at the foot of it and kneeled between her feet. He took a moment to take in the sight of her before him… naked and vulnerable, her eyes begging him to ravage her body.

Before he even made a move to touch her, he told her, "When you've had enough of the cuffs, you tell me, okay?"

Lorelai adamantly shook her head. "Nope, that's not how this works. Now, start over, and do it right this time," she said with a wink.

It may have been their first time with cuffs, but it was not the first time he'd taken control in the bedroom, and he knew exactly what she wanted. She needed him to remind her that he was in charge.

Luke slowly crawled up over her body and stared down into her eyes. "What I meant to say was… those cuffs aren't coming off until I'm done with you," he said firmly. "Got it?"

His dominant tone sent a shiver of arousal through her body, and Lorelai smiled up at him. "Much better."

He shifted his body so he was lying on the bed beside her, facing her as he propped himself up on one elbow. "How's it feel to be completely helpless?"

Lorelai pulled against the cuffs, reaffirming her helplessness. "Exciting."

He kissed her on the cheek and then on her lips. "Exciting that I can do whatever I want to you?"

Lorelai nodded fervently in agreement. "Mmhmm."

He pressed his lips to hers for a deeper kiss, then pulled back from her and ran his finger along her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly in invitation, and he slipped the tip of his finger into her mouth. Her eyes fell closed and she moaned softly as she gently began sucking on it.

"You can do better than that," he told her, and she picked up the pace, sucking his finger harder and taking it deeper into her mouth. "Good girl…"

Luke watched her for a few moments before he pulled his finger away, and Lorelai opened her eyes and met his gaze. "How was that?" she asked him.

"You've got potential," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Potential for whatever else you may wanna put in my mouth?" she muttered against his lips.

"That's right." Luke kissed her again before adding, "And if you're good, I might put it somewhere else, too."

His words were driving her crazy, and Lorelai hummed contently as arousal rushed through her. "Mm, you do know how to turn a girl on, Mr. Plumber."

Luke smiled and moved his lips to her chest, pressing kisses down the center of it. His mouth covered her breast and he teasingly ran his tongue around her nipple a few times before taking it between his teeth. He tugged on it a little harder than she was expecting, and her initial gasp of surprise turned into a moan of pleasure.

He did it again, and she groaned and arched her body toward him as her hands grabbed onto the wooden post of the headboard behind her. He soothed her nipple with his lips, sucking on it lightly before moving to her other breast.

He gave a generous amount of attention to her chest, moving back and forth between her breasts, licking and sucking and nipping at them with his teeth. He was a little more aggressive than usual, playing into the role like she wanted him to, and she was loving every second of it.

While his mouth was on her chest, his hand was caressing her legs and squeezing her thighs. She was wriggling her body and shifting her legs as she unsuccessfully tried to guide his hand toward her center for even the tiniest amount of contact.

After a few minutes, he pulled back from her chest and moved into a kneeling position between her legs. She stared up at him sexily, lying there with her arms tucked back behind her head, the handcuffs hidden by her wavy hair splayed on the pillow behind her. She glanced at his boxers and his noticeable arousal, and she nibbled lightly on her bottom lip.

"See something you like?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm," Lorelai replied with a nod.

"Something you _want_?"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Badly."

"Can't have it just yet," he told her, and she playfully pouted at him. He moved back on the bed a bit, and she subtly spread her thighs a little wider apart.

Luke smirked. "You trying to tell me something?"

Lorelai had a desperate need in her eyes and her body was aching for him, but she shrugged nonchalantly. "Just giving you a suggestion of where to touch me next. I mean, only if you _want_ to… it's up to you."

Luke smiled amusedly. "Yeah, it is up to me, since you're… you know… tied to the bed and all."

"Thanks for the reminder," she said with a smile. "I'd almost forgotten."

Luke ran his hands up her legs to her thighs, then leaned over her body until his face was close to hers. "In about 60 seconds, my mouth's gonna be between your legs."

Lorelai let out a soft sigh as her heart began racing with excitement. "Okay," she whispered.

"Is that what you want?" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "You ready for me to make you come?"

Lorelai eyed him skeptically for a moment as she bit on her bottom lip. "Are you baiting me? If I say yes, are you gonna purposely not do it?"

Luke snorted a laugh. "Jeez, you make me sound evil."

"You're in a position of power right now," Lorelai reminded him. "Power goes to people's heads and makes them do evil things, like preventing poor helpless women from coming when they want to."

Luke smirked. "So, you _do_ want to?"

Lorelai quickly shook her head. "I said nothing, I'm not answering the question."

"You have five seconds to answer, or I'm not gonna do anything," Luke said firmly, then nodded back toward the bathroom. "Maybe I'll just go take a shower and leave you here on the bed."

Lorelai gasped. "See! You _are_ evil!"

"Five… four… three," Luke started counting down slowly.

"Why would you even ask me?" she asked. "You know the answer!"

Luke leaned down to kiss her. "Because I like to hear you say it. I'm not being evil."

"But you have a sadistic look in your eyes."

Luke shook his head. "No, I don't… trust me."

Lorelai exhaled a deep breath. "Fine." She stared up into his eyes and declared, "Yes, I want you to make me come."

Her words sent a jolt of arousal down his spine and his cock twitched. "Say it again," he urged.

"I want you to make me come," she repeated it a little louder and in a more sultry voice.

He groaned his approval before he kissed her deeply, then muttered, "See, was that so hard?"

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "No, but I still have a sneaking suspicion that I won't be coming anytime soon."

Luke smirked and shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

He moved down between her legs and brushed his lips against her folds. Lorelai inhaled sharply and closed her eyes as he dragged his tongue along her slit. "Oh, my God," she muttered, slowly exhaling her deep breath.

His hands slipped between her ass and the mattress, angling her lower body toward him for better access. Her groans were loud and constant as he licked, kissed and nibbled on her sex and inner thighs. He parted her folds with his tongue and explored her wetness, purposely avoiding her clit for a few minutes despite her frustrated pleas.

When his mouth finally moved to it, Lorelai bucked her hips against him, pulling against the handcuffs as she breathlessly moaned, "Oh, God, yes… right there…"

He gave it a few deliberately slow strokes with his tongue, and she whimpered softly. "Harder... please..."

Luke lifted his head up to look at her. "Say it again... tell me what you want."

Lorelai was in a daze of desire, panting heavily as she whispered, "Please make me come."

Luke returned back to her clit, and he licked and sucked on it fervently until her climax rushed through her quivering body. She came hard and loud, her body arching up off the bed with her pleasure.

Luke sat back on his knees and watched her for a moment as she settled down. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising up and down quickly as she tried to catch her breath. When her eyes finally opened, she blinked a few times before her gaze locked in on him.

"You're evil," Lorelai declared, a small smile on her lips. "I knew you would take your time."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That was _not_ evil and that was _not_ me taking my time... that was a normal few minutes of build up."

"Well, it felt much longer," she said, and then she smiled at him. "Worth the wait, though. Your skills are not just in plumbing, I see."

Luke smirked. "No, they're not."

"Well, _my_ skills are not just in wearing handcuffs," she told him.

"Oh, no?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Let me show you more of my potential." Luke stood up from the bed and took off his boxers, and Lorelai hummed approvingly at his hardness. "Bring that to me," she said, beckoning him toward her with her head.

Luke folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side. "Is that how you ask for things?" he asked, playing up the dominance a bit.

Lorelai ran her tongue over her lips. "Can you _please_ bring that nice, hard piece of manliness over here to me so I can wrap my lips around it?" she begged, her voice soft and breathy.

Luke's body shuddered with arousal at her words and he climbed back onto the bed, straddling her upper body with his knees. He didn't rest his weight on her, just widened his knees enough so that he was lined up with her mouth.

She lifted up her head slightly, and Luke adjusted the pillow behind her to make her more comfortable. Once she was ready for him, Luke guided his cock to her mouth. She teased the tip of him with her tongue, and he glanced up toward the ceiling, muttering, "Jesus."

She took him into her mouth, and the skilled ministrations of her tongue and lips soon had him groaning and grunting with pleasure. He held onto the headboard behind her with one hand for balance as the other hand lightly stroked her hair. She'd glance up at him every so often and make eye contact, something she knew drove him crazy, and he'd have to divert his eyes to help control himself.

Luke held still and let her take the lead for a few minutes, but was fighting the urge to start thrusting into her mouth. When those urges got too strong, Luke reached behind her head to unlock the cuffs and then he moved off of her body.

Lorelai stretched her arms straight up in the air and tried to shake the stiff feeling out of them. "You done with those?" she asked, nodding toward the cuffs in his hand. "Or just adjusting our positions?"

"Just adjusting," Luke replied with a wink. "So, don't get too used to your new freedom."

Lorelai sat up in the bed with a smirk. "Hey, no complaints here." She ran her hands over his stomach and chest. "I mean, I don't like not being able to touch you, but other than that, it's really hot having those on." She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "How'd _you_ like it?" she murmured against his lips.

" _Loved_ it," he murmured back, then nuzzled his mouth against her neck to kiss it. "You are so sexy."

Lorelai tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck. His tongue moved in gentle circles against her skin before he starting sucking on it, and they were both quiet for a moment before she asked, "So, what's next on your agenda?"

Luke kissed up the side of her neck. "Well, the cuffs are going back on…"

"Mmhmm, and then?" she prompted him.

Luke moved his mouth up to nibble on her earlobe. "And then I'm gonna bend you over the edge of the bed."

Lorelai's body shuddered with arousal at the thought. "Hmm… yes, please." Her hands smoothed over his arms, trying to make up for lost touching-time. "Cuffed in the front or behind my back?" she asked him. "You going for the _medium_ -dominant vibe or the _super_ -dominant vibe?"

Luke had been planning to cuff her in the front, but since she seemed up for either one, he decided to take it up a notch. "Behind the back," he murmured into her ear.

Lorelai pulled back to look at him with a surprised smile. "Ah, super-dominant, huh? That's hot."

Luke raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement before leaning in to kiss her. He cradled the back of her head as his tongue eased into her mouth and began to duel with hers.

They finally separated for air and climbed off the bed. She stood before him with her back to him and brought her hands together behind her back. He secured the cuffs on her wrists and gave them a little tug to make sure they were locked.

Lorelai's body was throbbing as he ran his hands down her arms and then up the center of her back. He brushed her hair aside and pressed his lips to the side of her neck as his arms embraced her from behind.

His hands roamed the front of her body, one moving back and forth between her breasts while the other rubbed her between her legs. Lorelai was whimpering loudly and rocking against his hand, and she felt his hardness pressing up against her.

Lorelai wrapped one of her cuffed hands around his shaft. "I need this inside me," she begged as she gave him a squeeze.

Luke groaned against her neck, then moved his lips to her ear. "You sure you can handle it?" he rasped, his husky voice sending a shiver through her body.

Lorelai glanced at him over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. "I don't know, it's awfully big," she flirted. "Will you be gentle?"

Luke gave her a sly smile as he shook his head. "Nope."

Lorelai smirked. "Good."

She turned to face forward and he placed his hands on her shoulders. He bent her over the bed, guiding her down until her body was on the mattress. Her face was turned to the side with her cheek against the bed, and her cuffed hands were resting at the small of her back.

He gave her a moment to situate herself comfortably, then smoothed his hands over the curves of her hips and ass. He gave a little spank to her cheek, and she gasped softly with surprise before groaning with delight. She was still for just a second, biting her lip anxiously as she waited for another one. When it didn't happen, she urged, "Do that harder."

Luke obliged and gave a harder tap to her cheek, knowing from experience what she liked. "How's that?" he asked as he smoothed his hand over her ass. "More?"

"Mmmm," Lorelai moaned with pleasure and closed her eyes, muttering, "Yes, do it some more." He gave her cheek a few more spanks, each a little harder than the previous one, and she groaned her approval at each one.

He rubbed her cheek gently to soothe the area of impact, and then guided himself to her opening. As he rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds, Lorelai huffed out a sigh. "Jesus."

Luke pushed forward, sliding easily into her wetness until his entire length was inside of her. He gyrated his hips a bit, and she moaned at the sensations that rushed through her body.

He pulled out of her to the tip and slowly pushed all the way back in, pausing a moment inside of her before he repeated the process. He was watching the connection of their bodies, captivated by the sight of himself slowly disappearing into her.

After a few more of those agonizingly slow thrusts, Lorelai groaned with frustration and turned her head to look back at him. "I'm not gonna break… you can go over two miles an hour."

Luke smirked. "I know, sorry. I was just… distracted by the view." He pulled out of her and slammed back into her with more force, and Lorelai's mouth dropped open with a content moan.

"Better?" he asked, giving her another hard thrust before she could even respond.

Lorelai whimpered and rested her head back against the bed. "Mmhmm."

Luke stroked into her hard and fast and deep. One hand gripped the center chain of the handcuffs as the other tangled in her hair, and he was savoring every sexy moan that came out of her mouth. He slowed down his pace whenever he felt himself getting too close, trying to hold off for as long as he could.

After a few minutes, to her surprise, Luke suddenly pulled out of her and undid one of the cuffs. He flipped her body over onto her back, refastened the cuffs in the front of her, and then leaned down to kiss her. "I want to see your face," he murmured through the kiss, and Lorelai smiled against his lips.

Luke moved her body further back on the bed a bit so her legs weren't hanging over the side, then climbed on the bed with her. He guided himself back to her opening as her legs wrapped around him. He began thrusting into her, quickly resuming the hard, fast pace he'd been in moments ago.

He stared down at her face, watching her reactions to the pleasure he was bringing her. Lorelai took advantage of actually being able to touch him, running her cuffed hands over his stomach, chest, and arms.

When she could tell he was close, Lorelai pulled his face down into a kiss. "Let's go at the same time," she said, and Luke grunted in agreement.

Her hands slid downward and her fingers began moving in gentle circles against her clit, slowly driving herself toward the edge as she watched his face intently. Luke slammed into her hard and fast until he finally groaned, "I'm there."

Lorelai picked up the pace of her fingers, throwing herself into her climax just as he exploded inside of her. They rode out the waves of their mutual pleasure before he collapsed on top of her body with a breathless, "Oh, my God."

He reached down between them and blindly undid the cuffs for her, and she wrapped her arms around him. "God, that was hot," she murmured.

"Mmhmm," he hummed and then kissed her softly. "You're amazing."

Lorelai let out a content but exhausted sigh and ran her hands through his hair. "I can't even move. You really did use up every last bit of energy in my body."

He kissed her again and then smiled against her lips. "Hey, I tried to warn you."

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, you did." She cradled his face in her hands and they kissed tenderly for a few moments.

When he finally rolled off of her onto his back, Lorelai tiredly climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. When the door re-opened a few moments later, she leaned sexily against the doorframe. "I'm gonna take a quick shower… you wanna join me? I might need you in there to catch me if I faint from exhaustion."

Luke smiled. "Sure."

Lorelai walked over to the dresser to grab something to wear after the shower. Luke climbed off the bed, and as he started to gather up his clothes from the floor, he noticed a shopping bag from the flea market next to the nightstand.

"What else did you end up getting at the flea market?" he asked her.

"What?" Lorelai replied as she turned to look at him. She followed his gaze and swallowed hard when she saw what he was looking at. "Oh, uh…"

"Did you get those wine glasses you wanted?" he asked.

Lorelai quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas from the drawer and walked over to him. "Uh, no, someone else got to them before I did."

"Oh, that's too bad," Luke said, then nodded toward the bag. "Is that the rest of the police costume for Paul Anka?"

"Um, no, it's just… something else little, it's no big deal," she replied uncomfortably, then took his hand. "Come on, let's go shower."

Luke noticed her anxiousness and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

Lorelai glanced down at the ground. "Um…well…"

"What, is it something for me?" he asked. "Early birthday present or something?"

Lorelai paused a moment, looking at him apprehensively as she debated how to answer him. "No, not technically," she finally said, and then sighed softly. "Look, I don't want to make things awkward right now, and this conversation could possibly make things awkward."

Luke shook his head with confusion. "Why would it be awkward?"

Lorelai hugged her pajamas to her chest. "Because I wasn't going to show you what I bought, I was just gonna hide it and then eventually one day I would figure out if we needed it, and then at that point, I would show it to you," she explained, speaking quickly. "But now you're asking about it and I don't want to lie to you, so… I'm not exactly sure how to answer truthfully and still keep things not awkward."

Luke exhaled a sigh, now immensely curious about what was in that bag. "Okay, well… how about you show it to me and then we'll talk about it and make sure it's not awkward. Because if you don't show it to me now, I'm always gonna wonder about it and it'll probably drive me crazy."

Lorelai nodded understandingly. "Okay." She tossed her pajamas on the bed, then picked up the bag and handed it to him. "Here… look."

Luke reached inside and pulled out a doll, and he saw a second one in the bag. "Dolls?" he asked her. "You bought dolls?"

"It's a Raggedy Ann and Andy doll set," Lorelai explained. "I had a set like this as a kid, and this one is in really good shape, and I thought if maybe one day we happen to come across someone who maybe wanted to play with dolls, it would be cool if they were the same dolls that I had as a kid." Lorelai nibbled nervously on her bottom lip and waited for the wheels to begin turning in his head.

Luke had been looking at her as she spoke, and then he looked down at the doll in his hand. After processing for a moment, he looked back at her. "You mean… if you have another kid?"

Lorelai exhaled a deep breath. "Well, I mean, it wouldn't just be _me_ having a kid, if there was a kid to be had. It would be the result of two people maybe... deciding to have a kid."

Luke calmly put the doll back into the bag, then placed the bag on the bed. He turned to face her and locked his gaze with hers. "So… you mean _us,_ " he said softly, and then paused a moment. "You're thinking ahead to us maybe having a kid someday, and you're saving these dolls for them?"

Lorelai shrugged and quickly replied, "I don't know, maybe. Or if we happen to run into a nice kid on the street, we could give them to that kid… that works, too." She grimaced and anxiously grabbed his hand. "Luke, please don't read into it or let it freak you out or make you think I've been long-harboring this topic. It was an impulse buy… I saw the dolls, I got nostalgic, they were cheap, end of thought process. I just thought it would be nice to have them just in case, and I figured I'd just wait to see if the topic came up naturally someday. I didn't plan for it to come up tonight." She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "God, if I hadn't forgotten to hide that bag before you got here, then the night wouldn't have been ruined."

Luke pulled her hands away from her face, and then put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not ruined. It's fine, Lorelai… I'm not freaking out."

Lorelai cocked her head doubtfully. "Really? You're not?"

Luke smiled and rubbed her arms comfortingly. "No, I'm not." He shrugged a little as he continued, "But I think it means that this is a discussion we need to have. You know, us, the future, what we want… we should probably sit down and talk about that stuff, right?"

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know, we should." She glanced down at their bodies, then back at him as she continued, "But not tonight, okay? It's a serious topic, and I'd like to be rested and caffeinated and, at the very least, not naked and fresh from being handcuffed to the bed by a plumber whose name I didn't even get."

Luke smiled and nodded understandingly. "Right, I get it… we'll do it another time."

Lorelai smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." She stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She rested her head against his chest, and he stroked his hands up and down her back.

They were both quiet for a moment before Luke cleared his throat. "So... did you say something about a shower?"

Lorelai lifted her head and smiled up at him. "A very wise man explained to me how the faucet works, so I think I'll be really good at showering now."

Luke smiled and kissed her. "Let's go."

. . . . .

. . . . .

To be continued...

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and for your reviews and for still following along! And I think even just giving them a _conversation_ about kids makes a pre-revival story non-canon now, which is a little surreal. I loved the revival, but I think it would've been really adorable if there was a fresh kid… :)


	10. The Beach

**Chapter 10 - The Beach**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Lorelai walked into the diner after work and sat down at a table, and within seconds, Luke walked over with a mug of coffee. He set it on the table and leaned down to kiss her. "Hi."

"Hey." Lorelai smiled up at him, then gestured to the mug. "Such prompt service. Trying to get that Zagat rating up?"

"Yup," he replied. "How was work?"

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee before she answered. "Well, we had this business guy check in today from Dallas. He's a salesman for… uh, what was it…" She paused a moment, trying to remember what company he worked for, then waved it off. "Well, it was something boring, that's not important. But he was talking about how he travels every few days for work, and he started naming all of the cities he's been to in the past few weeks, and it made me realize that you and I didn't really get out of the Hollow much this summer."

Luke shrugged. "So?"

"So, I think we should fix that by taking an end of the summer trip this weekend," Lorelai declared, then smiled at him hopefully. "What do you say?"

Luke sat down on the chair beside her and mulled it over. "A trip, huh?" He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "What kind of trip?"

"I think we should go to the beach," she said excitedly.

"Which beach?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Any one, I'm easy." Luke cocked his head to the side with a sly smile, and she reached over to cover his mouth with her hand, adding, "No comment necessary."

As she pulled her hand away from Luke's smirking face, he asked, "Like the Vineyard? Give me some sort of idea of what you're thinking."

"The beach _is_ the idea," Lorelai said. "Sand, water, sun... I don't know how much clearer I can be, hon."

"Yeah, but it's not like you said you wanna go to the Grand Canyon, where there's only _one_ Grand Canyon and I know exactly what you mean," he told her. "You said _the beach_ … there are a ton of beaches, I don't know which one you want."

"I just told you, it doesn't matter to me," Lorelai said with a shrug. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Let's just pick a random beach and stay overnight and relax for the weekend." She leaned a little closer and lowered her voice as she added, "And obviously, we'll be very naughty."

Luke smirked as he gave a quick glance around them to make sure no one else heard that.

"Ooh, and maybe there should be a boardwalk that we can get frisky under, like in the song... you know the one?" Lorelai started snapping her fingers as she sang, "Under the boardwalk, out of the sun, under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun…"

Luke waved both hands to get her to stop. "Yeah, I got it, I know the song."

Lorelai stopped singing and smiled at him as she reached over to rub his arm. "It'll be fun, we haven't gone away in awhile."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, could be nice. But it might be hard to get reservations so last minute."

"Doesn't hurt to try, we'll just keep checking places 'til we find a vacancy."

"We'd have to get someone to look after Paul Anka," Luke pointed out.

"That won't be a problem," Lorelai said. "If none of the regulars can do it, we could always pay the Larson kid. He's always coming over to say hello to Paul Anka when we walk by his house. He loves him."

Luke rolled his eyes. "He loves _you_. He's using Paul Anka as a ploy to talk to _you_."

Lorelai smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Jealous?"

"Of a 15 year old kid?" Luke asked, rolling his eyes. "Uh, yeah, you caught me."

Lorelai giggled. "Hey, I'm just saying we have options."

"I'd have to make sure I have someone to cover the diner all weekend," Luke said.

Lorelai waved her hand toward the counter. "Well, start arranging some schedules with your trusty staff here." She paused a moment and eyed him curiously. "Wait, are you making a verbal to-do list, or are you listing reasons in protest of going? Because we don't have to go, it was just an idea, but if it's gonna stress you out - "

"No, I wanna go," he interrupted her, and gave her a reassuring nod. "We can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just making sure we cover all the prep work." He smirked as he added, "You think I'm gonna turn down a weekend with you at a hotel?"

Lorelai smiled. "You did once before."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I stand by my decision to not travel halfway across the country just to see some hotel that was in a movie."

"Inspired a novel which was then made into a movie," Lorelai corrected him. " _The Shining_ is an important piece of American culture, and one day you will appreciate that and will gladly travel halfway across the country with me just to see the hotel that served as its inspiration."

"Mmhmm, one day," Luke said as he stood up. "We'll finish the beach talk later, I gotta get back to work." He tapped his finger on the table. "You eating?"

"Yeah, burger and fries, please." Lorelai stared up at him for a few seconds, nibbling on her bottom lip as she contemplated asking him something.

Luke noticed her hesitation and prompted her, "What?"

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Will you be mad if I run next door and get Taylor's Special Triple Chocolate Swirly Milkshake to go with my dinner?" She clapped her palms together and looked up at him with hopeful eyes as she added, "Pretty please? They're only selling it for two more days."

Luke exhaled a sigh and gestured toward the soda shop, muttering, "Go get it."

Lorelai grinned and jumped up from the chair. "Yay! I'll be right back!" She started toward the door, then abruptly rushed back to him and kissed him. "Thank you!" She cheerfully headed out the door, and Luke was smiling to himself as he walked toward the kitchen to put her order in.

. . . . .

. . . . .

They were able to secure a reservation for Saturday night at an inn about an hour out of Stars Hollow. The inn was part of a boat marina, with a stretch of beach right beside it. On Saturday morning, they arrived at the inn a few hours before it was time to check in, and headed to the beach while they waited for their room to be ready.

Luke set up their beach chairs as Lorelai stripped down to the bikini beneath her clothes. She pulled the sunscreen out of her bag and started applying it to the places she could reach, then held the bottle out toward him. "Can you do my back?" she asked.

Luke nodded as he took the bottle from her. "Yup."

Lorelai pulled her hair up into a ponytail and turned her back to him. He started to rub lotion on her, his hands moving gently over the soft curves of her back. "You look good," he said softly.

Lorelai glanced back at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He deliberately took a little longer on her back than he needed to, and then finally announced, "All done."

Lorelai turned around to face him and gestured to his shirt. "Take that off, I'll lather you up."

Luke pulled his t-shirt up over his head as she squeezed some lotion into her palm. She cupped her hand and held it up in front of him. "Now, I know you hate the smell of it, but it's for your own good, so no complaining."

"I just rubbed it on you and didn't complain once," Luke pointed out.

"That's because you find me extremely pleasurable to touch and you'll rub anything on my body that I ask you to," Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

Luke nodded in agreement. "True."

Lorelai rubbed her hands together to evenly distribute the lotion. She glided her hands over his chest and down to his stomach, then came back up his arms and finished with his neck. "Okay, back," she said, and he turned around. She squeezed more lotion into her hands and began rubbing down his back.

After a few moments, she leaned in close to his ear. "Hey," she whispered.

Luke glanced back at her over his shoulder. "What?"

Lorelai ran her hands up his arms and squeezed his biceps. "You look good, too."

Luke's lips curved into a smile and he leaned in to kiss her. As they parted, Lorelai handed him the bottle of lotion. "Here, finish your face and legs."

They sat down in their beach chairs, and Luke applied the rest of the lotion as Lorelai rummaged through her bag for her sunglasses. When she found them, she put them on, leaned back in her chair, and sighed happily. "This is nice."

"Mmhmm," Luke agreed as he tossed the lotion bottle back into her bag. He wiped his hands on a towel, then grabbed a bag of pretzels and opened it up.

"It's so relaxing," she continued. "I mean, I could sit here all day and just stare at the water."

"Good weather today," he said, glancing up toward the blue sky. As he bit into a pretzel, he offered her the bag and she reached in to grab one.

Lorelai took a bite, then brushed the crumbs off her. "Good crowd today, too." She looked around at the people lounging on the beach and swimming in the water. "That could lead to some very interesting people-watching." She popped the rest of the pretzel into her mouth as she glanced over at the lifeguard stand. "Ooh, like right there," she said. "Look at her."

Luke followed her gaze and saw a woman talking to the young male lifeguard. "What's interesting about that?"

"She's a cougar, hitting on that young guy," Lorelai said. "Probably trying to get his number for one last summer fling."

"Or she's asking when the high tide is," Luke said.

"Nope, she's probably asking for his opinion on her very revealing swimsuit."

"It's no more revealing than yours," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai turned to him with a playful gasp. "Why are you noticing her swimsuit? Lucas Danes, you're a pig."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're the one that told me to look at her."

"Okay, fine, you're forgiven," Lorelai said, and she glanced back over toward the woman. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Nope," Luke replied automatically.

Lorelai smiled and looked over at him. "She _is_ pretty, you can admit it."

"Nope." He glanced out toward the water, averting his eyes from the lifeguard stand.

"So, if I were to bring that woman back to our room later for a threesome, you wouldn't be into it?"

Luke's head jerked toward her and his eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

Lorelai's lips curved into a sly smile. "If we were a couple that was into that type of thing -"

"We're not," Luke interrupted.

"How would I know that?" Lorelai asked with a shrug. "We've never discussed it… maybe you've been hiding your penchant for threesomes all this time."

"Uh, no, I can assure you, I haven't." Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Have _you_ been hiding it?"

Lorelai leaned toward him and gently rubbed his thigh. "Would it turn you on if I said yes and that I had an overwhelming desire to go ask that woman to join us later?"

Luke was quiet for a moment, then admitted, "Probably, yeah."

Lorelai smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Sorry, no secret desires for threesomes here."

"Didn't think so."

"You've probably thought about it though, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Thought about it how?" Luke asked. "Like pictured myself in one?"

"Yeah. I thought that was on every man's bucket list."

Luke shrugged. "I guess for some it is, it's not really my thing. Plus, _you_ alone have enough energy as two women in bed anyway, so…"

Lorelai smiled proudly. "Thank you for noticing."

"You're welcome." Luke bit into another pretzel. "Have _you_ ever pictured it?"

"Myself in a threesome?" Lorelai asked with a laugh. "Please, it took me this long to find one worthy guy, where would I get another one?"

Luke froze for a moment, then his lips curved into a smile. "So… your threesome would be you with two guys?"

Lorelai thought it over for a second, then shrugged. "I guess. I mean, you're picturing yourself with two _women_ , wouldn't it make sense that I would picture myself with two _guys_?"

"Mmhmm, makes sense," Luke replied with an amused smirk on his face.

Lorelai reached over and playfully smacked his arm. "I haven't been _imagining_ anything. This is all hypothetical."

"I know, I know," Luke replied, and he offered her the bag of pretzels. "More?"

Lorelai took the bag from him and placed it in her lap. "Would that make you insanely jealous?"

"What?"

"If we were in that hypothetical threesome," Lorelai clarified. "Would you get super jealous seeing another guy giving attention to my goods?"

Luke snorted a laugh. "Are you kidding? Of course I would, a thousand percent. I'm the only one who touches the goods."

Lorelai smirked. "Ooh, my man's getting possessive."

"You wouldn't feel the same way if it was another woman giving attention to _my_ goods?"

Lorelai nodded in confirmation. "I totally would. Your goods are _my_ goods and mine alone."

Luke smirked and teased, "Ooh, my girl's getting possessive."

"I think it's safe to say that we are _not_ threesome people," Lorelai declared.

"No, we're not," Luke agreed.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment before adding, "But…"

Luke eyed her curiously. "But what?"

"But we _are_ the type of people who would _pretend_ that we like threesomes." She bit into a pretzel before adding, "In fact, one might say we've _kind of_ had them before."

Luke looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"In fact, we could _kind of_ have one tonight."

"Lorelai…" Luke sighed, anxious for her to provide more details as to what she was talking about.

Lorelai dipped her sunglasses down a little and looked at him over the top rim. "I brought… the box."

Luke's mouth dropped open with surprise. "You did not."

Lorelai nodded affirmatively. "I did. I told you we'd be naughty this weekend."

"Yeah, I guess you weren't kidding." Luke was smiling as he shook his head in disbelief. "Has it ever been out of the house?"

"Nope, never. Thought it would be nice to give it a change of scenery."

Luke smirked and shook his head again. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Lorelai grinned. "You're gonna thank me repeatedly for a memorable weekend."

. . . . .

. . . . .

They relaxed on the beach for a few hours. They went for a walk along the sand and waded in the water to cool off from the sun. When they were finally able to check in at the inn and get into their room, they showered and got dressed for an evening out.

They walked to a restaurant a few minutes down the street that the inn's owner had recommended, and enjoyed a drink at the bar before they were seated at a table. They ate dinner and shared a dessert, and discussed their upcoming plans for Luke to move in to Lorelai's house.

It was only a week earlier that they'd had "the talk" to discuss the future they saw with each other. They both agreed that this was a permanent thing, but that there was no need to rush into nuptials. They decided that the first step of melding their lives together would be to cohabitate. Prior to that, they wanted to do a spring cleaning of both her house and his apartment to figure out what could be thrown out or donated before they consolidated everything.

After dinner, they walked hand in hand back to the inn. Their room had a deck that looked out into the marina. They changed into more comfortable clothes and sat outside on the deck chairs, chatting and watching the boats as they drank glasses of wine from a bottle they'd brought from home. The air was crisp and cool from the breeze off the water, and Lorelai had her robe pulled tightly around her for warmth.

After awhile, they went back inside, and Lorelai headed into the bathroom. While she was fixing her hair in the mirror, she heard a knock on the main door of the room.

"Housekeeping," a male voice called.

Recognizing Luke's voice, Lorelai smiled to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She peeked through the peephole on the door to make sure it was him, then pulled it open. "Hm, I don't remember calling for housekeeping," she greeted him.

"Yeah, well, that guy you checked in with sent me up," he replied with a wink. "He said the room would be getting dirty soon."

Lorelai grinned. "Yes, we do tend to bring dirtiness wherever we go," she said, and she pulled open the door wider. "Come in."

Luke walked into the room, and Lorelai closed the door behind him. "So, what else did my gentleman friend tell you?" she asked him. "Did he happen to extend an invitation to you?"

"He did. He said that I should come take a look, and if I liked what I saw, we could get started without him," Luke replied. "He said he'd join in when he got here."

"Oh, yeah?" Lorelai untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her skimpy lingerie. "Do you like what you see?"

Luke eyed her up and down with an approving smile. "Mmhmm." He started to reach for her waist to pull her closer.

Lorelai held up her hands at her chest and stepped back from him. "Whoa, hold on, buddy… not so fast."

Luke narrowed his eyes with confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

Lorelai wagged her finger at him. "We don't let just anyone partake in our sexual escapades. We have very strict requirements that you must meet if you want to get a piece of this," she said as she gestured to herself with both hands.

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, I have to be physically attracted to you." Lorelai looked him up and down a few times, tapping her finger on her chin as she studied his body. Finally, she declared, "Yup, that checks out."

Luke smiled amusedly. "Good. What else?"

Lorelai paused a moment, then shrugged nonchalantly. "That's pretty much it."

Luke took a step closer to her. "So, I can touch you now?"

"Yes, you may," she confirmed with a nod.

Luke put his hands on her waist. "And I can kiss you?"

Lorelai draped her arms over his shoulders and brushed her lips against his. "Now that you've passed the requirements, you can do whatever you want to me."

Her words sent a tingle through his body, and he groaned before pressing his lips to hers for a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her body as her hands slipped up the back of his shirt to caress his back.

He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her ear, whispering, "So, your man's definitely not gonna be mad if he comes back to the room and finds me inside of you, right?"

A wave of arousal rushed through her body as Lorelai shook her head. "Nope. But if I'm not satisfied with your performance, you're gonna get bumped and he's gonna tag in."

Luke pulled back to look at her. "And if you _are_ satisfied?"

Lorelai leaned in and kissed the side of his neck. "Then you just keep going 'til you wear me out," she murmured.

Luke hummed approvingly and started backing her up toward the bed. When they reached it, he sat her down on the edge of the mattress and remained standing in front of her.

She leaned back on the bed until her elbows met the mattress, and watched him intently as he started to undress. He kicked off his flip flops, pulled off his shirt, then pushed down his shorts and boxers.

He stood in front of her, naked and muscular and beautiful, with his hands on his hips. "So, what would you do to your guy if he was here right now?" he asked her.

Lorelai sat up on the bed, grabbed him by his waist and pulled him a few inches closer. She looked up at him and licked her lips. "I'd take him in my mouth."

He looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face. "You think he'd be okay with you doing that to me?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, then looked up at him with a gleam in her eye. "There's only one place you're forbidden to go, one place that is one hundred percent for him only."

Luke inhaled sharply at the thought of what she was insinuating. His cock twitched as he imagined bending her over and easing himself between those tight walls that he occasionally explored with the tip of his finger.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" he finally asked, his voice low and shaky in anticipation of her response.

Lorelai beckoned him closer with her finger, and he leaned down until his face was level with hers.

"He's the only man I would ever allow in my…" Lorelai paused and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, drawing out her answer for a few seconds, and as she slowly pulled back, she whispered, "… kitchen."

Luke snickered and pulled back from her. "Lucky guy."

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "He is." She teasingly stroked a finger along the length of his semi-erect cock. "You wanna see _how_ lucky?"

Luke nodded. "Show me."

Lorelai wrapped her hand around him and wasted no time taking him in her mouth. He stared down at her, threading his fingers through her hair as her lips and hand eagerly worked in tandem for a few minutes. He was groaning and muttering her name under his breath, and when she finally released him from her mouth, she glanced up at him with a smile.

"He's a lucky guy," Luke affirmed.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and nodded knowingly. "Told you."

Luke traced his finger along her jawline. "Lie down."

Lorelai fell back onto the bed. Luke pulled her underwear down her legs, then kneeled at the foot of the bed and spread her thighs. "Is this what your guy would do next?" he asked her.

Lorelai was breathing heavily as his face lingered tantalizingly close to where she was desperate to be touched. "Yes," she replied. "He'd lick me."

"Oh, yeah? Like this?" Luke leaned in to her sex and dragged the flat of his tongue lightly along her folds.

Lorelai groaned with pleasure at the sensations that rushed through her body. "Yes, just like that," she muttered breathlessly.

He ran his tongue gently along the outside of her slit for a few seconds before pushing it between her folds and delving into her wetness. As she whimpered her approval, she reached for his hair with both hands and squeezed it tightly between her fingers. "Mmmm," she moaned toward the ceiling as she closed her eyes.

One of his hands roamed up the front of her lingerie to her chest, and he began squeezing her breasts and pulling at her nipples. His tongue explored her wetness and teased her clit for a few minutes as her moans grew louder and her body quivered with desire.

When he pulled his mouth away from her, she opened her eyes and met his gaze. Almost simultaneously, they both glanced over at the box sitting on the desk, and as their gazes reconnected, Lorelai nodded eagerly. "Get it."

Luke walked over to the desk and unlocked the small metal box, typically used for keeping small valuables safe. He reached inside and pulled out the vibrator that they incorporated into their bedroom activities every so often. He took it to the bathroom to give it a rinse in soapy hot water, as they did before and after every use.

Years ago, Lorelai had debated whether to bring an item like that into the house with her curious, precocious daughter around. She finally allowed herself to purchase one, but only if she could ensure it was safely hidden. Even now, with her grown adult daughter out of the house, she liked to keep it locked and tucked away safely in her closet.

Lorelai pulled off her top and moved back on the bed until her head was resting against the pillow. Luke returned from the bathroom with the toy and held it up, and Lorelai smiled. "I do believe the third member of our threesome has arrived," she declared.

"Yes, he has," Luke agreed, then glanced confusedly at the toy. "Wait, is the toy _me_ and I'm still playing the other guy? How's this work?"

Lorelai smiled and raised her hands up in a confused shrug. "I don't know, we can do whatever we want."

"I guess I'll be me now." Luke climbed onto the bed and kneeled beside her, offering her the toy. "You wanna start?"

Lorelai nodded as she took it from him. Keeping her gaze locked with his, Lorelai placed the tip of the toy in the center of her chest and seductively dragged it down to her stomach. She drew circles with it around her bellybutton before moving it down between her legs.

Lorelai traced the vibrator along the center of her folds a few times, coating the tip in her wetness. Her hand stilled, letting the toy rest against her sex. "You're okay seeing this other guy on my goods, right?" she asked him with a sly smile.

"Yup."

"So, it's okay if he keeps doing this?" she asked him as she traced the toy along the outside of her folds.

Luke's eyes were glued to the toy. "Mmhmm."

"Maybe… a little of this?" She circled the tip of the toy against her clit as a soft, sexy whimper poured from her lips.

Luke inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it as a heavy groan of desire. "God, Lorelai."

For a few moments, she continued teasing herself with the toy while watching Luke intently watch her. He was in some sort of trance, distractedly stroking himself while he watched the toy, waiting for it to dip inside of her.

"You wanna get in on the action?" Lorelai asked him, jogging him from his daze.

Luke shook his head slightly and reluctantly tore his gaze away from the toy. "What?"

"Why don't we make this twosome a threesome?" Lorelai held up the toy and said, "You're in charge of this." Then she raised an eyebrow and nodded toward his hand still wrapped around his hardness. "And I'll handle that."

She passed along the toy like a baton in a relay, and then propped herself up on her forearm for better access to him. She stroked him a few times with her hand before she leaned in and gently swirled her tongue over the tip of him. He groaned softly as her tongue brushed over him a second time, and then a third.

Lorelai glanced up and met his gaze as she delicately ran her tongue along his shaft. "Now, while I take very good care of _you_ , another guy's gonna be taking very good care of _me_ … you're sure you can handle that? If not, now's the time to back out."

Luke smirked. "I think I can handle it."

"Okay, good." Lorelai nodded toward the toy in his hand. "Prove it."

Luke brought the toy between her legs and ran it along her lips before separating them and gently pressing the toy into her. She tilted her head back with a moan as he slowly inched it inside of her. "Oh, my God," she murmured. Luke gave her a moment to adjust to it, and then he slowly pulled the toy out a few inches and pushed it back in.

Lorelai huffed out a groan of pleasure. "God, that feels good."

As he fell into a steady rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts, Lorelai refocused her attention on her own task at hand. She took the tip of his cock into her mouth, closed her eyes and let her lips begin sliding up and down the length of him. She quickly fell into her own steady rhythm, and there was a chorus of grunts and groans as they worked to pleasure each other.

After a few minutes, while she was lost in her own ministrations, she was oblivious to the fact that Luke had paused his thrusting to turn on the toy. The familiar hum of the vibrator hit her ears at the same time that she felt the vibrations start up between her thighs.

Lorelai pulled back from him as the soft vibrations began coursing through her body. "Oh, my God," she muttered, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

He pulled the toy out and slowly eased it back into her, her moan growing louder the deeper it went, the intense sensations making her entire body throb. Luke's gaze switched between her face and the toy as he eased it in and out of her, savoring the noises of pleasure she made.

He pulled the toy out of her wetness and brushed the tip gently against her clit. She bucked her hips and moaned loudly toward the ceiling. "Jesus, Luke!"

He moved it away quickly and ran it along her slit. She stared up at him, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she anxiously waited for him to push the toy back in.

Luke nodded toward his hand that was poised between her legs. "You like this guy inside of you, huh? You want him back in?"

Lorelai nodded eagerly, and Luke eased it inside of her just a bit. "More?" he teased.

Lorelai nodded again, spreading her legs wider as she urged, "All of it."

Luke pushed the toy further inside of her, and her mouth dropped open as it filled her. She moaned contently and her hands went to her breasts, distractedly squeezing them as he began to slide the toy in and out of her.

He watched her face reacting to his motions - the gasp of pleasure each time the toy filled her, the soft sigh when he pulled it out, the look of anticipation as she waited for him to push it back in. She was the epitome of sexiness, and it wasn't long before he had to give in to his desperate need to be inside of her.

He pulled the toy out of her, turned it off, and dropped it on the bed. He lay on his back and Lorelai swung her leg over his body, straddling him and sinking down onto his hardness. She immediately started rocking against him, riding him energetically as his hands began to roam her body.

He squeezed her breasts and flicked her nipples with his thumbs, evoking sighs of pleasure from her. She leaned down to kiss him, and as their tongues dueled wildly, his hands cupped her ass, gently squeezing her cheeks as she continued rocking against him.

As their lips separated, he breathlessly muttered, "Do you know how amazing you are?"

Lorelai pushed herself back up, still panting from the heated kiss. "No, why don't you tell me?" she replied as she teasingly gyrated her hips.

"Jesus." Luke let out a low growl of pleasure and gripped her waist, pulling her forward to start her rocking motions again. "I think you do know."

Lorelai grinned as she pressed her palms to his chest for balance. As their bodies moved rhythmically together, her moans grew louder and his grunts were getting more frequent. Luke reached for the toy beside them and turned it on. He held the buzzing tip near her clit so that she brushed against it each time she rocked forward.

Lorelai gasped with surprise at the added stimulation before whimpering with pleasure. She slowed her pace down to linger against the vibrations a little longer with each rock forward. Eventually she stopped rocking altogether and just leaned forward against the toy.

As Luke held the toy steady, she rode out the vibrations to a powerful orgasm that she felt in every inch of her body. Luke watched her writhe in pleasure and then her spent body collapsed against his with a heavy sigh. "Oh, my God," she breathed.

Luke turned off the toy and hugged her tightly. "God, that was so sexy," he muttered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"That felt so good," she whispered as she panted heavily against him. "So, so good."

He gave her a few seconds to recover, then he rolled their bodies over so her back was to the bed. "We're down to two," he said.

Lorelai smiled up at him and ran her hands over his chest. "We're better off as a twosome."

Luke shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, looks like you really enjoyed that guy."

Lorelai giggled and pulled him down into a kiss. "Now, now, don't get jealous," she teased. Her hands slid down his back and cupped his ass, pulling him tightly against her and driving him deeper inside of her, and she groaned her approval. "Mmm, you fill me much better than he does."

Luke pulled out to the tip and then slammed back into her as deep as he could go, and she gasped with pleasure. He continued with his deep, hard thrusts until he exploded inside of her, and then leaned down to kiss her. "Amazing," he sighed contently against her lips.

"Mm, I concur." Lorelai glanced down at the toy on the bed beside them. "What'd you think, buddy? You have a good time?" She paused a moment, pretending to listen to it, then said to Luke, "He had fun, too."

Luke smiled and kissed her again. "You're insane." He climbed off the bed and grabbed the toy, then gestured toward the bathroom. "The guys are gonna go get cleaned up and get ready for bed."

Lorelai nodded. "Me, too, once I can move."

Luke grabbed his boxers and t-shirt and headed into the bathroom. Lorelai lay on the bed with her eyes closed for a few minutes. When Luke emerged, Lorelai finally got off the bed, gathered her strewn lingerie, and headed into the bathroom.

Luke returned the toy to the box, turned the lights out except for the lamp on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. He lay on his back with his head against the pillow, waiting for her to join him.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she climbed under the covers and cuddled up against him. He reached over to turn out the light as she rested her head against his chest.

Luke kissed the top of her head. "I still can't believe you brought that."

Lorelai lifted her head and smiled up at him. "You're welcome."

"Been awhile since we've used it."

Lorelai rested her head back against his chest, stammering, "Oh… right… I think… yeah, maybe."

Luke looked down at her curiously for a moment, and his lips slowly curved into a smile. "You used it yourself recently," he deduced.

Lorelai lifted her head again to look at him and wrinkled her nose, admitting, "Yeah, I got a late night itch a few weeks ago. I forgot to mention it."

Luke shrugged. "You don't have to tell me when you use it, it's no big deal."

"I know I don't _have_ to tell you," Lorelai said, and she leaned in to kiss him before adding, "But I know it turns you on to hear about it."

"Mmhmm," he confirmed as he kissed her again, and he gently rubbed her back. "What do you say we get some sleep, and then in the morning, you can fill me in and we'll, uh…"

Lorelai smiled. "Start the day with a workout? I'm in."

Luke kissed her again and she rested her head back against his chest. "Goodnight."

"Night."

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **To be continued…**

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much to anyone who is still following along, I really appreciate it! :)


	11. The Dishes

**Chapter 11 - The Dishes**

. . . . .

. . . . .

On Friday night, Luke walked into Lorelai's house and set his keys on the hall table. "Lorelai?" he called.

"Bedroom," Lorelai's voice faintly called from upstairs.

Luke headed up the stairs and found Lorelai sitting in bed with a book open in front of her. "Hey," he greeted her, and leaned down to kiss her hello.

Lorelai smiled. "Hi. How was work?"

"Not bad," he replied. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading, and waiting for you to show up to seduce me," Lorelai replied.

Luke smirked and started taking his shirt off. "Good answer."

"Give me a minute, I'm almost done with this chapter."

As Lorelai focused her attention back on her book, Luke stripped down to his boxers and lay next to her on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and faced her, staring at her, watching her read.

Lorelai felt his gaze on her and she smiled without looking up. "Your eyes are boring into me."

"Yeah, well, something else wants to bore into you," he replied.

Lorelai giggled and then playfully gasped at him. "Dirty." She shook the book at him. "Hold on."

Luke reached for her waist and fingered the fabric of her shirt. "I'm holding."

As she read for a few moments, he stroked his fingers up and down the side of her body, and then eventually let his hand come to rest on her breast.

She was smiling as she moved the book to glance down at his hand, and then looked over at him. "You are seriously that revved up that you can't wait a minute?"

"Mmhmm," he said with a fervent nod, and he gave her breast a squeeze as he raised an eyebrow.

"Be good and wait your turn," she replied, and she glanced back down at the book. Luke stroked her nipple with his thumb and felt it harden beneath her thin tank top, and Lorelai let out a soft groan of arousal.

She closed her book and glanced over at him with a sigh. He was smiling, clearly pleased with himself, and she shook her head amusedly at him. "So impatient," she said.

Luke took the book from her and tossed it toward the foot of the bed, then moved his body on top of hers. "So irresistible," he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers.

As they kissed, Lorelai slid down a bit on her pillow to get more comfortable beneath him. When he pulled back from her lips and moved his mouth down to her neck, she said, "Mmm, someone's extra frisky this evening."

"We haven't had sex in like a month," he murmured as he sucked on her skin.

Lorelai giggled and corrected him, "It's been _five days."_

"Feels longer."

Lorelai smacked him playfully on the back. "And hello? Did you forget the very generous treat I gave you on day three? You're lucky, mister… not every girl is kind enough to give her man some sexual attention during her hormonal time of the month."

Luke was smirking as he pulled back to look at her. "Oh, trust me, I didn't forget… it was amazing." He leaned in to kiss her, then continued, "But I couldn't do this." He slipped a hand down between her thighs and stroked the front of her panties. "And I really, really like doing this."

Lorelai moaned approvingly at his touch and ran her hands over his chest. "Yeah, well, we can blame the human reproductive system for wreaking havoc on your needs."

"I'll write a strongly worded letter to it tomorrow," Luke muttered as he slid his hand up the front of her shirt and caressed her breasts.

Lorelai leaned her head back against the pillow with a soft sigh. "You can't tomorrow, we have plans."

"What plans?" he distractedly asked as he pressed kisses to her chest.

Lorelai gasped. "Excuse me? _What plans_? Are you serious?"

Luke lifted his head to look at her, suddenly concerned that he'd forgotten something important. "What's tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

"Tomorrow's the _Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer_ festival," Lorelai reminded him.

Luke rolled his eyes and exhaled a little sigh of relief that he hadn't actually forgotten anything. " _That's_ our plan?"

Lorelai scoffed. "Uh, yeah… what else would we be doing?"

Luke shook his head. "Forget it. Life's too short to expose myself to the possibility of getting that song stuck in my head again."

Lorelai pouted at him. "Luke, come on."

"I have to work anyway," Luke reminded her.

"You can take a break for a little while and walk around with me," Lorelai said, and then she cocked her head to the side. "Day three, Luke. Remember the generosity I showed you on day three. Don't you wanna repay the generosity?"

"Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I'm about to," he said pointedly, nodding toward his body on top of hers. "But if you'd rather me go to a town festival than do what I'm about to do, I'll just…" He pretended to start to move himself off of her.

Lorelai smiled and grabbed his shoulders with her hands. "Get back here. Carry on."

. . . . .

. . . . .

On Saturday afternoon, after she'd spent an hour roaming the festival with Sookie and the kids, Lorelai stopped into the diner to see Luke.

"I can't get the song out of my head," she moaned as she lay her head down on the table.

"I told you not go out there," Luke told her. "I told you that would happen."

Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. "I had to go out there, Luke! That's where all the good food is."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I meant good _food-stand_ food," she clarified. "Funnel cake and cotton candy and ice cream and caramel apples."

"So, basically, that's where the _sugar_ is," he summarized.

Lorelai's eyes widened and she happily rubbed her hands together. "Yes, sugar, need more sugar!"

"I think you've probably had enough for today," he deduced.

"No, I saved the best stand for us to do together," Lorelai told him, and before he could protest, she quickly continued, "And don't even waste your time trying to argue, you know you're going out there with me whether you like it or not. You'll try to fight it at first, but then I'll pout and make you feel guilty, and then you'll give in because I'm irresistible, so let's just avoid the whole back and forth to-do and you go tell Caesar you'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Luke stared at her for a few seconds, debating in his head what to do. Finally, he exhaled a defeated sigh and muttered, "Be right back."

Lorelai smiled and nodded knowingly, and as he walked toward the kitchen, she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

Luke returned to her table and gestured to the door. "All right, let's get this over with."

Lorelai stood up and patted him on the chest. "Love the enthusiasm." She took his hand and pulled him out the door.

As they walked toward the town square, Luke asked, "What stand did you save?"

Lorelai looked over at him with an excited smile and squeezed his hand. "Deep-fried Oreos."

Luke cringed with disgust. "Ugh, there is no way I'm eating that."

Lorelai frowned at him. "Aw, you have to at least try a bite."

"Do they have a cardiologist on site for when your arteries explode?"

"I think Kirk is trained to handle that," Lorelai replied. "He took an online course in artery repair."

They wandered over to the Oreos stand and stood at the end of the line. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Why? You wanna take me out?"

"No, I thought I'd have Caesar cover the last few hours of the night so I could work on the apartment a little," Luke replied. "You could come by and help me consolidate some more."

Lorelai's smile faded and she made a face. "Ugh, housework is not as fun as date night."

"Yeah, well, the sooner we get it done, the sooner I'll move in and then we can have date night whenever you want."

"And in the meantime, it's you and me going through each other's junk debating whether it can be considered actual junk or a precious heirloom."

"Should I point out that you're the one who starts most of those debates because you're the one who's less willing to part with things?"

Lorelai feigned an offended gasp. "Are you calling me a hoarder?"

Luke shrugged nonchalantly. "If it walks like a hoarder and quacks like a hoarder..."

Lorelai smirked and shook her head. "You keep that up, you're gonna be going another five days."

Luke snorted a laugh. "Fine, I take it back."

"Thank you." She sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine, you stay out here with me for an hour, I'll come help you tonight."

"Twenty minutes," he countered.

"Forty-five."

"Thirty minutes, _and_ I'll try one of those disgusting Oreos," he offered.

Lorelai grinned. "Deal."

. . . . .

. . . . .

That night, Lorelai stood in front of Luke's apartment door and removed the long jacket she was wearing. She adjusted her outfit, fixed her hair, and then knocked on the frosted glass window of the door. "Luke, it's me," she called.

"It's open," Luke's voice called from inside.

Lorelai walked through the door and shut it behind her, and hung her purse and jacket on the coat rack. She moved further into the apartment and found him sitting on the couch digging through a cardboard box on the coffee table in front of him.

"I had this box at the top of my closet," he said without looking up from it. "It's like a junk drawer, but in box form." When she didn't respond, he finally looked up from the box.

She was standing by the kitchen table, dressed from head to toe in a full maid's ensemble. She wore a short black dress with a lacy white apron over it, black stockings, black heels, and a white frilly headband sitting atop her long wavy hair that was hanging forward over her shoulders.

Luke's eyes widened and he slowly stood up from the couch. "Did you go through the diner wearing that?"

"Yeah, and no one said anything, but judging by the dropped jaws, the outfit was highly received by all," she replied.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai smirked. "I came in the back way, Luke, and I had a jacket on just in case." She gestured behind her toward the coat rack. "It's hanging right over there if you need physical proof." She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Your first reaction to me in this outfit is concern about people seeing me in it, and not about how _you_ think I look?"

"The fact that I don't want people to see you in it should tell you how good I think it looks," he replied as he walked toward her. "You looking this hot should be for _my_ eyes only."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah? I look hot?"

Luke gripped her waist as he eyed the outfit up and down, then smiled at her. "You know you do."

"Well, I _assume_ it, but it's nice to have it confirmed," Lorelai told him.

"Well, assume all you want because you look hot," he confirmed. He glanced down at the outfit again, then brought his gaze to her face. "So… _why_ exactly are you wearing this?"

"Oh, because I'm your cleaning assistant for tonight," Lorelai replied, and then took a step back from him, pushing his hands away. "So, we should keep things professional."

"Tsk, you're gonna make me work for it, huh?"

Lorelai smiled and gestured to her body with both hands. "You want it, you gotta earn it, buddy."

Luke smirked. "Okay, fine, what are we doing?"

"I'm just a friendly maid volunteering my free time to help you sort through your junk," Lorelai explained.

"How kind of you."

"Yes, it's all very altruistic and innocent."

"Of course."

"So, you say you found a box in your closet, huh?" Lorelai said, gesturing to it on the table.

Luke walked over and sat down on the couch, then pulled the box onto his lap. "Yeah, it's all these random things that go with _something_ I own or used to own, but I'm not sure what."

"So... it's a box of trash you've been hoarding for years," she declared. She reached into the box and pulled out a mason jar lid. "Were you saving this in case you came across a lid-less mason jar?"

Luke shrugged. "Apparently."

Lorelai started rummaging through the box. "Is there anything in here that you actually know what it's for?"

"I'm not sure," Luke replied. "That's what I was trying to figure out when you got here."

"It looks like this is all junk," she said, then gestured to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a garbage bag and we'll go through it."

She retrieved a garbage bag from under the kitchen sink and returned to him at the couch.

They started going through the box together, and Luke kept glancing over at her with a smirk. "You knew you would be completely distracting in that outfit, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you still wore it because…?"

Lorelai smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Because I'm evil."

They finished going through the box, discarding most of the contents except for a few items that Luke insisted he still needed. Luke brought the garbage bag over to the door to take out later, then returned to the living room.

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, her legs stretched out in front of her with her heels resting on the coffee table. "What's next?" she asked him.

"We can start going through the kitchen stuff," Luke suggested.

Lorelai stood up from the couch and walked over to him. "You're the boss," she said, playfully saluting him.

"For once," he muttered.

Lorelai smirked and patted him on the chest. "Don't get used to it."

They moved into the kitchen. Luke opened a cabinet and started pulling things out and setting them on the kitchen table. "Can you get the stuff out of that one?" he asked, nodding toward the cabinet over the stove. "There's not much in there."

Lorelai walked over to the cabinet, pulled it open, and stepped up on her tiptoes to reach into it. She retrieved a stack of storage containers and set them on the table. She reached back up into the cabinet and retrieved a stack of lids.

"I can't tell if there's anything else up there," she said. "You wanna check, or do you want me to climb on a chair in my high heels and risk severe personal injury?"

"Well, you know, taking off the heels is always an option," Luke teased.

Lorelai scoffed. "Hello? It would ruin the ensemble."

"Right, my mistake." He reached up into the cabinet to grab a box from the back, and he held it toward her.

Lorelai took it from him and read the box. "A mini food chopper. Judging by the thick layer of dust on it, I'm assuming it's not something you use often."

"I got a better one and just threw this one up there as a backup," Luke replied. "We can throw it out."

Lorelai opened up a new garbage bag and tossed the chopper into it. They went through the items on the table, tossing some in the trash and stacking some in a box to take to Lorelai's house. It was surprisingly productive and innocent to the point where both of them seemed to forget they were even in the middle of a role play.

But once the table was cleared, Lorelai wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her hips. "So… have we done enough for one night? Because honestly, I thought you would have tried to seduce me by now and we'd already be in bed and we wouldn't actually be doing this much cleaning on a Saturday night."

Luke smiled and shrugged. "Well, I would've played along, but you weren't trying to seduce me either," he pointed out.

Lorelai nodded understandingly. "Okay, yes, we were temporarily blinded by responsibility and were acting like mature adults for a few minutes." She stepped closer to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. "So, can we reward ourselves now?"

As much as Luke wanted to carry her over to the bed and start ravaging her body, he showed some restraint and instead shook his head. "No, you haven't fulfilled enough of your maid duties to earn that reward."

Lorelai gasped. "What? You're the one who was complaining about _me_ making _you_ work for it."

"Yeah, and now I'm going to make _you_ work for it."

Lorelai smirked and shook her head slightly. "My, how the tables have turned." She stepped back from him and clasped her hands in front of her. "Okay, fine, I'm game… what do you want me to do? I'll earn my reward."

"You can make the bed," Luke told her.

"Make the bed? You want me to _make_ the bed?" Lorelai asked confusedly, then she leaned in closer and whispered, "You do realize that I'm here to _use_ the bed, right? Are we on the same page here?"

"Make the bed," he repeated firmly as he pointed to it.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side with an intrigued smile. "Someone's in a bossy mood. Is this gonna get kinky? Should I have a safe word ready just in case?" she joked, then she gasped and excitedly declared, "Ooh, _Casablanca_! I want that to be my safe word."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna need a safe word."

Lorelai frowned. "Tsk, spoiler alert. You should at least let me think I _might_ to keep me on my toes."

Luke shook his head slightly with a sigh. "Okay, fine, you might need one… _Casablanca_ it is, got it."

"Thank you." Lorelai wistfully stared off into space for a moment. "Now I wanna watch _Casablanca_."

"We'll watch it tomorrow." Luke pointed toward the bed. "But right now… bed, go."

"Okay, Mr. Bossy, I'm going."

She sauntered over to the bed, and Luke sat down on the couch, his eyes locked on her body as she completed the task. As he expected, she made sure to give him plenty of good views as she bent over to tuck in the sheets and smooth them out.

When she was finished, she turned to face him. "Good?"

"Yup. Now you can fold the clothes," Luke told her.

Lorelai's eyes instinctively went to the corner of the room where he kept his laundry basket. "Those clothes?" she asked him.

"No. The ones you're wearing," he replied. "Take 'em off and fold them."

A smile formed on Lorelai's lips as a rush of arousal ran through her body. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere," she said as she rubbed her palms together.

Luke folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the couch cushion. "Take 'em off."

Lorelai pulled off her headband, then untied the back of the apron and pulled it off over her head. She lay it flat on the bed and folded it into a neat square. With her back to Luke, she reached her hand behind her to find the zipper on her dress, and Luke thought for a moment he might need to get up and help her, but she finally grasped the zipper and was able to pull it down.

"Turn around," he told her.

Lorelai obliged and turned around to face him, giving him the full frontal view as she started to pull down the dress. The thin straps came down her arms and she pushed the top of the dress down past her chest. Unsurprisingly, there was no bra underneath, and as she shimmied the dress past her hips and down her legs, Luke discovered there was no underwear either. As his cock started to respond to the sight before him, he swallowed hard and shifted in his seat.

She stepped out of the dress, picked it up and folded it, and placed it on the bed on top of the folded apron. She turned around to face him, now in just her thigh high stockings and black high heels, and she put her hands on her hips in a sexy pose.

"Did you want these off, too?" she asked him, lifting one of her legs and gesturing to her stocking.

Luke shook his head. "No, you can leave those on." He let his eyes wander up and down her body for a moment, and then he stood up from the couch.

Lorelai's heart started to race as he walked purposefully toward her, his eyes full of desire, and she was expecting that he'd wrap his arms around her and they'd fall onto the bed together.

Instead, he put his hands on her shoulders and started guiding her toward the kitchen. Lorelai narrowed her eyes confusedly, but was quiet as he led her to the sink.

"Your final task is the dishes," he told her.

Lorelai glanced from him to the dishes in the sink, and then back to him. Finally, she narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "I can't tell if you're kidding."

"I want you to do the dishes," he repeated.

Lorelai glanced down at her body, and then back to him. "Okay, let me get this straight," she said. "I'm standing here almost completely naked in front of you, ready and waiting for you to do whatever you wanna do to me, and the thing you most wanna do to me is… _watch me wash dishes_?"

"Yup," he confirmed, a small smile playing on his lips.

Lorelai placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yup, feeling fine," he replied.

"Okay, just checking, because usually once the clothes come off, we sort of get to the more fun stuff," she said, gesturing toward the bed. "And not… you know… chores."

Luke thought for a moment. "Wait, actually… hold on a second." He walked over to the bed and picked up the neatly folded apron, then walked back over to her as he shook it open. "I want you to put this back on," he said, offering it toward her.

Lorelai smiled and gave a little shrug of her shoulders as she took it from him. "Okay, you've clearly got a vision for how this whole scenario is going to play out, so I'm just gonna follow your lead."

Luke smirked. "Thank you."

Lorelai slipped the apron over her head, then turned her back to him. "Tie it for me?" she asked.

Luke tied the apron at the small of her back, gave a little pat to her completely exposed ass, then gestured to the sink. "Okay. Get started on those dishes."

Lorelai eyed him curiously as she stepped up to the sink. "I'm starting to think that you're just using the pretense of roleplaying to get me to do your housework."

"And yet you're still about to do it," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, partly because I _like_ washing dishes, and partly because I'm getting weirdly turned on by you wanting me to do naked chores."

Luke smirked. "Good."

Lorelai turned to face the sink. "Here I go, washing the dishes." She turned on the water and grabbed the scrub brush, and for a few moments, was completely focused on the dishes in the sink.

And then suddenly he was standing behind her and she felt his hands on her hips. She instantly stilled, and he told her, "Don't stop. Just keep doing what you're doing."

She continued swirling the scrub brush around the bowl in front of her. His hands skimmed up her sides until he reached her shoulders, and then he moved them to her chest and slipped them beneath the lacy apron. She groaned softly as he cupped his hands around her breasts.

"You like that?" he rasped into her ear as he squeezed them.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in response as she closed her eyes.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she groaned a little louder, and the dishwashing halted altogether as she focused on his hands. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and kissed it gently before murmuring, "I told you not to stop."

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open. "Oops, sorry… I'm not used to multi-tasking doing the dishes and being groped." She placed the washed bowl on the drying rack on the other side of the double sink, then started washing a plate.

Luke's hands caressed her breasts some more before he moved them to her back and untied the apron. As it fell open, his hands smoothed down the center of her back and over the curves of her ass. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and squeezed them, evoking a longer groan from her.

Luke moved one hand back to her chest. As he simultaneously squeezed and caressed her ass and breasts, Lorelai's breathing became heavy and she was letting out soft moans of pleasure.

Luke brushed her hair away from her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck, then whispered into her ear, "Spread your legs."

His command made her body quiver with excitement, and as he pulled back from her, she obligingly inched her feet apart.

Luke slipped his hand between her thighs and let the tips of his fingers glide against her sex, and Lorelai whimpered at the direct contact. He applied a little pressure as he rubbed her folds, and then he separated them with his middle finger.

Lorelai gasped at the penetration and tilted her head back with a moan. "Oh, God, Luke."

"You are _so_ wet," his voice huskily murmured into her ear, follow by a hum of approval. "Housework is a big turn on for you, huh?"

Lorelai glanced back at him with a smirk. " _You're_ the turn on. This domesticity fantasy that you've been hiding away is driving me crazy for some reason."

"I haven't been _hiding_ anything, I just took what you started and kicked it up a notch," he said, and then he looked down at the sink. "Didn't I tell you not to stop? Keep going 'til you're done."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open with disbelief. "Seriously? You have your finger inside of me and you want me to try to focus on the dishes?"

"Well, I can take it away if that makes it easier for you," he replied with a nonchalant shrug, and started to pull his hand away from her.

Lorelai gasped. "No, don't stop!" She quickly turned back to the sink and resumed scrubbing the plate she'd been working on. "Look, I'm washing! Look at me, being domestic and such."

Luke smirked and returned his hand to her body. As he began slowly stroking his finger into her wetness, her head fell forward with a sigh. "Oh, Jesus," she muttered.

As his finger moved in and out of her, her groans were constant as she attempted to continue with the dishes. She put the plate aside and picked up a glass, almost dropping it into the sink when he suddenly added a second finger to the mix.

"Oh, my God!" Lorelai moaned toward the ceiling as he began thrusting into her with two fingers. She soon became lost in a daze of arousal, but was loosely continuing the motions of jabbing the scrub brush into the glass, afraid that if she stopped, he'd stop.

Eventually he pulled his hand away, and while she was disappointed at the loss, she was anxious to get the last few remaining dishes out of the way while she could focus on them. She set the clean glass aside and then started quickly washing another.

The unmistakable sounds of him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans stilled her for a moment, and her body started to throb with excitement. She heard what sounded like his jeans being pushed down, and then it sounded like he was maybe taking off his shirt.

She ignored the urge to turn around and see for herself; the anticipation of wondering what he was doing and what he planned to do next was thrilling. She distractedly washed a plate as she waited for his next move, but her body was trembling and she felt like she was going to burst.

Soon his hands were on her waist and pulling her backwards a bit, arching her ass toward him. She felt him press the head of his cock against her slit and she inhaled sharply. He began rubbing it against her, coating it in her wetness, and she waited anxiously for him to push into her. She needed it badly, she was craving to be filled... but he wasn't giving it to her.

"Luke," she begged impatiently as her eyes fell closed.

He didn't say anything. One of his hands was clutching her waist, and he continued rubbing his tip against her folds, teasing her with his painstakingly slow ministrations, making her groan in frustration.

"God, Luke, _please_ ," she whimpered.

After a few more seconds of teasing, he whispered into her ear, "When you're done with the dishes, you'll get what you want."

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open as she exhaled a sigh. "Oh, for Christ's sake… you and these damn dishes!"

She glanced down at the sink and saw one remaining bowl. She picked up the scrub brush and washed the bowl faster than she'd ever washed anything before in her life. She rinsed it, dropped the scrub brush in the sink, placed the clean bowl down and declared, "I'm done! Look, empty sink!"

Luke smiled and smoothed his hands up and down her back. "Good. Now I can officially thank you for your cleaning services."

"Yes, thank me," she muttered as she leaned forward to rest her forearms on the counter. "Thank me hard."

Luke separated her folds with the head of his cock and slid his hardness into her. "Oh, God!" Lorelai moaned loudly. As he grasped her hips and began thrusting into her, she grimaced with pleasure and urged, "Ugh, harder… go harder."

Luke picked up the pace, and moans were pouring from her lips as he slammed into her. He was going fast and hard, and had moved one hand up her back to tangle in her hair.

Her head was hanging down over the sink as she voiced her pleasure, urging him on with words of encouragement. "Oh, God… don't stop… keep going…" she breathlessly panted.

His deep thrusts continued for a minute before he pulled out of her, and she groaned disappointedly. "Ugh, that's the opposite of _keep going._ "

Luke stepped back from her. "Turn around."

When Lorelai turned around to face him, he took the apron off her, then grabbed her waist and pulled her up against his body. "Grab on," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist to secure her body against his.

They kissed hungrily as he carried her over to the bed, where he lay her down on the mattress and positioned himself over her. "For the record, I'm not making the bed again afterwards," she muttered before pressing her lips back to his.

"Mmkay," he murmured through the kiss.

He guided his hardness back to her opening, and her groans of pleasure started back up as he fell into a steady rhythm. His hard, deep thrusts were hitting her in all the right places, and when she was ready to climax, she reached her hand down between her legs.

Luke's eyes alternated between watching her fingers move in firm circles against her clit and watching her facial expressions as she tumbled toward the edge. Her climax washed over her and her loud moans faded into heavy panting as her body settled down from its high.

Luke resumed his hard thrusts until he released inside of her with a loud groan. Lorelai cradled his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss before letting him roll off of her.

Lorelai cuddled up against him. "Have I told you recently how hot you are?"

"No. I assumed it, but it's nice to have it confirmed," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'm confirming it." Lorelai pressed a few kisses to his neck. "I really think you've been long-harboring the dominate-the-maid fantasy. Did you used to have vivid dreams about Alice on the Brady Bunch? You can tell me, I'll still love you."

Luke smirked. "Uh, no. You showed up in a maid's outfit, I played into it, and it was hot, end of story. It's no different than me playing along with any other scenario."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Right… you're right." She smiled and added, "I think this summer has turned you into a role playing expert. You just jump right into anything I throw at you."

"Yeah, I'm considering it as an alternative career."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him. "I'll be right back." She climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and from the doorway, Lorelai said, "Hey… I think it's your turn to wash the dishes."

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion and glanced over at her from the bed. "What?"

"Yeah, in the shower," she continued. "Except _I'm_ the dishes."

Luke smiled. "Wait, can you clarify… am I gonna _wash_ the dishes or _do_ the dishes?"

Lorelai smiled and seductively wiggled an eyebrow. "Both." She beckoned him toward her with her finger, and he quickly climbed off the bed to join her in the bathroom.

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **The End**

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Well, it took me two years, but I finally got them through the summer of 2007. That was my intent with this story, so I'm marking it complete. Much thanks to everyone who has been patiently following along, I really appreciate all of the support and feedback! :)


End file.
